Legión Infernal
by Misfits77
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo es que verdaderamente nació Akatsuki? Claro que la serie y el anime nos dicen constantemente que fue Nagato, Konan y Yahiko quienes crearon el grupo pero muchas veces se contradice diciendo que su verdadero origen se remonta a la Aldea de la Niebla. Esta serie se centra en un grupo anterior a Akatsuki, sus raíces.
1. Lluvia de Sangre

Bueno aca es donde explico como escribo para que les sea mas facil leer la historia.

Siempre que haya un guión (-) en frente es diálogo.

_Si esta con esta letra es recuerdo o sueño._

Uso esta separación para saltos temporales o cambios de ambiente:

Si no hay guión (-) es narración o pensamiento. Tambien excluyo los guiones cuando hay dialogo entre un Jinchuriki* y un Biju**.

*Jinchuriki: humanos que sirven como contenedores especiales para los Biju.

**Biju: criaturas gigantes de chakra que se caracterizan por el numero de colas que poseen, van desde una cola hasta nueve colas.

Disfruten...

**Lluvia de Sangre**

La gente nos llamaba gemelos terror, nuestra historia se hizo leyenda en poco tiempo. Nadie sabía en verdad de nosotros porque nuestras características físicas no son similares, pero al luchar nuestra identidad era inevitablemente revelada. Eso no nos molestaba, no pensábamos dejar a nadie con vida de todas maneras.

Muchos terratenientes acudían a nosotros para deshacerse de algún enemigo ó requerir nuestros servicios como guardaespaldas para viajes de comercio importantes. Éramos verdaderos sicarios, aparecíamos cuando queríamos y tomábamos los trabajos más complicados, esos que nadie quería hacer, esos que poseían alguna dificultad en particular, esos eran los que nos complacían más.

El mito crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba, nos negamos a prestar asistencia a las aldeas ninja. De más está decir que experiencia, capacidad y propuestas no es lo que nos faltaba, el dilema consistía en que nos reusábamos a adherir a una tierra que nos había rechazado u a otra que jamás los amparó.

Éramos nómades por naturaleza, jamás permanecíamos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Nuestros corazones no podían ser encadenados, nuestra esencia era la libertad pura y así pasamos juntos un maravilloso año. Nuestro viaje nos condujo por todos lados, visitamos lugares inimaginables, vimos cosas asombrosas y disfrutamos de bellísimos momentos. No importaba lo que dijera la sangre, éramos hermanos.

Mi arte había sido despreciado infinidad de veces en el pasado pero eso ya no me importaba. Incluso si nadie más lo volvía a apoyar, el hecho de que mi hermana lo entendiera era suficiente motivo para sentirme feliz. Habíamos entrado al país de la Lluvia hacia una semana y debo admitir que el clima ya me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Pase los últimos siete días quejándome de que el desagradable clima mojaba mis figuras de arcilla.

-Odio este clima –repetí por enésima vez.

-Lo dijiste ya muchas veces pero eso no hará que pare de llover –esa mujer que respondió con calma es mi hermana.

-Este maldito lugar arruina mi arte –insistí como si el cielo se fuese a intimidar.

-Explotará de todas formas –acotó la pelirroja.

-¡Ese no es el punto!, pierde genialidad –refuté molesto.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu arte no es genial? –preguntó ella buscando irritarme, cosa que lograba a menudo.

-Tsk… ¡claro que no! No la escuches Chicha.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a ese búho? –preguntó sorprendida y un poco risueña por el apodo escogido.

-Claro que sí… mira, me salieron muy bonitas las alas –justifiqué mientras admiraba su maravillosa creación como un niño admira una paleta detrás de una vidriera.

Katsu estaba por estallar en risas cuando una gran correntada de agua ascendió a los cielos por detrás de una colina y luego bajo impulsada por la gravedad, llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Viste eso? –indagué extrañado. Afortunadamente no mojo más a Chicha pero fue muy impresionante.

-Sí, fue un Jutsu de Agua.

-Bueno, fue interesante –exclamé saliendo de mi sorpresa para posar la mirada nuevamente en mi creación.

-¿No quieres ir a ver qué pasa? –preguntó incrédula de que el yo no sintiera curiosidad.

-Claro que no, de seguro encontraremos incluso más agua allí y no voy a arriesgar a Chicha.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si eso fue realmente un jutsu de Agua significa que hay una batalla allí.

-¿Y?

-Chicha jamás ha visto una batalla antes.

-Oh tienes razón, deberíamos ir a ver para Chicha se familiarice con el ambiente que frecuentamos.

-Eres brillante –soltó la pelirroja sarcástica pero yo ni me enteré, estaba demasiado ocupado con mi magnifica figura de arcilla, así que Kasumi prosiguió– ahora vamos.

Nos asomamos con precaución por sobre la lodosa loma, escondiendo nuestro chakra tanto como pudimos.

-Parece que las cosas están animadas haya afuera –opiné al ver a tres shinobis de la Lluvia pelear contra todo un batallón de ninjas de la Nube.

Miré a Katsu de reojo sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de ella. No era la primera vez que nos topábamos con una situación de este estilo y a ella siempre le era indiferente los problemas ajenos. ¿Por qué sería distinto ahora? ¿Por qué su fría alma se apiadaría de la suerte de tres débiles seres? Pero esta vez había algo distinto en los ojos de la dama que me acompañaba, así que murmuré.

-Quieres ayudarlos ¿verdad? –pregunté sin estar muy seguro de su posible respuesta.

-Solo son unos niños, no tiene oportunidad contra todos ellos –sentenció al ver los movimientos de los tres shinobis frente a los experimentados ninjas de la Nube– y no es que me importe, sin embargo…

-Es verdad no tienen oportunidad, mejor dejémoslos –sugerí pero había algo distinto en ella ese día. No sé bien que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro de que mi arte no se apreciaría como debía.

-Voy a ayudarlos –respondió firmemente saltando por encima de la montaña para ver mejor, revelando nuestra posición.

-¡Katsu por Dios! Ni si quiera los conoces –exclamé exageradamente queriendo hacerla entrar en razón.

-Tampoco te conocía a ti… sé que es diferente pero quiero ayudarlos ¿qué dices vienes?

-No, no me interesa ser niñero de unos mocosos de la Lluvia –expuse dando media vuelta y recostándome contra una roca– pero tú has lo que quieras, yo esperaré aquí.

No es como si ella necesitara ayuda de todos modos pero la vida se define por esas pequeñas decisiones que tomamos a diario, esas elecciones sin importancia se juntan con otras igual de insignificantes y terminan determinando nuestra existencia. Sería tonto preguntar porque lo hizo, ¿un impulso? ¿una corazonada? ¿un estado de ánimo pasajero? Al final, francamente ¿qué importa?

-Aguanten ahí, de seguro ya nos enviaron refuerzos –alentaba un niño de cabello naranja en picos y ojos café a sus compañeros.

-Ya hemos estado peleando por varias horas, ellos no vendrán Yahiko –refutó su compañero de cabello rojo y extraños ojos.

Fue entonces que el grito del tercer miembro del singular grupo llamó su atención. Una niña de cabello azul y ojos brillantes estaba siendo sujetada desde el pelo por un hombre que amenazaba su garganta con un kunai.

-¡Konan! –gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo temerosos por perder la vida de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa mocosos? –Preguntó burlonamente el hombre mientras acercaba más y más el kunai a la yugular de la dama– ¿por qué tan serios? Nos vamos a divert…

El hombre no pudo completar la frase y todos se quedaron inmóviles al ver que el lateral izquierdo del cuerpo del sujeto comenzaba a petrificarse y desmoronarse, haciéndose extensivo este efecto hacia el resto del cuerpo hasta que lo que quedó fueron tan solo rocas fragmentadas.

-Jutsu de Roca Agravada completado –dijo Katsu liberando a la enigmática de cabello azul.

-¿Estás bien niña? –le preguntó mi hermana a la peliazul mientras esta última se ponía de pie.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Te enviaron para ayudarnos? –examinó mientras se ponía a la defensiva ya que varios ninjas comenzaron a rodearlas.

-No. Es solo una coincidencia, soy una viajera –explicó la dama de ojos celestes mientras invocaba su hoz.

-Entonces… ¿por qué…?

-¡Oye! A ti nadie te invitó a la fiesta niña –exclamó otro de los shinobis que combatían contra los de la Lluvia.

-Oh ¿en verdad? –Respondió irónicamente con una sonrisa de lado– es una pena porque tenía pensado traer más invitados –declaró realizando un jutsu de invocación doble, transportando a dos lobos llamados Okami y Koinu hasta el lluvioso campo de batalla.

-Kasumi, no me gustan los climas lluviosos –bromeó Koinu al sentir como la intensa lluvia empapaba su bello pelaje.

-Esos lobos son enormes, me harán un buen abrigo –amenazó uno de los hombres casi como burlándose de las bestias.

-Aunque prefiero que se lave la carne de este tipo antes de devorarlo –completó el lobo gris mostrando sus colmillos.

Los ninjas de la Lluvia estaban renovados, la pelirroja había traído la esperanza que se les había esfumado y con la mirada llena de esplendor los tres se sumaron a la batalla con valentía. Ese era el verdadero poder de mi hermana, te hacia sonreír incluso en la situación más desfavorable. Atacaron en equipo y se protegieron mutuamente. Se sentían impregnados por la esencia de Kasumi.

La muerte no la asustaba puesto que estaba de su lado, ella sentía el éxtasis de aniquilación que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, era una cazadora, era una guerrera, era un kunoichi. No temía a la derrota, los tenues movimientos ofensivos de aquellos que recelaban su vida ante su presencia no llegaban a afectarle, los enjuiciaría por su cobardía y los despojaría de su miseria arrebatándoles el aliento.

En un instante vislumbró todo lo que amaba en esta asquerosa y pestilente vida. Y casi como por arte de magia, visualizó con exaltada fascinación el momento posterior a la sublime batalla que libraba junto a desconocidos. Ese agradable momento en el que caminas hacia la victoria entre cuerpos desangrados y moribundos, mientras el olor a la sangre se impregna en tus huesos y volteas a ver con espléndida gracia para notar que tú y los tuyos son los únicos que siguen de pie y con vida.

El enemigo esta aterrorizado. La bravura de los niños a los que pensaban vencer con facilidad era ahora tan feroz, tan fulminante y tan brutal como los movimientos de esas dos bestias que con garras y colmillos despedazaban a sus compañeros. ¿Qué era esta mujer y cómo había logrado impregnar de valor sus corazones?

-Esa lava que expulsa de su boca como si de un dragón se tratase, es como el fuego del infierno sobre nuestros compañeros –soltó aterrado un shinobi.

-He oído leyendas sobre una mujer como ella pero no creí que fuesen ciertas –agregó otro esquivando el jutsu de Agua de Yahiko.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también he oído de una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo con ojos más oscuros que la sombras y aun así tan desquiciantemente calmos como los de un depredador al momento de cazar.

-¡Cálmense! –Gritó el líder perdiendo los estribos y luego declaró– ella no es esa mujer, los rumores dicen que ese ser perverso está siempre acompañada por otro igual de tenebroso, un demonio rubio de mordaz humor.

Oh ¿están hablando de mi? ¿Mi público me espera? Entonces serán testigo de algo único, algo maravilloso, algo fugaz pero sublime.

Un selló de manos acabó con todo el pelotón que estaba detrás de este grupo de shinobis. C1 había detonado. Para cuando el comandante volteó a ver, divisó varios clones suicidas que se dirigían hacia ellos y detrás de estos, mi figura emanaba del humo, mi sonrisa siniestra y mirada maligna se clavaron en sus corazones a medida que yo avanzaba caminando hacia ellos.

-¡El arte es una explosión! –dije cuando estuve cerca.

-No… ¡no pude ser! –Gritó un hombre despavorido– son… ¡son…!

-¡Los gemelos terror! –completó el comandante mientras veía como un búho blanco se posaba en el hombro de un shinobi que esta a varios metros de él. E intentando advertirle gritó con todas sus fuerzas– ¡cuidado!

-Algunas personas no reconocería el arte aunque este le mordiera la cara –solté con un hondo suspiro al ver que todos huían alborotados.

Pero era demasiado tarde, los hice estallar al instante y maravillado observé con singular alegría mi arte desaparecer en un efímero momento– ahora eres realmente hermosa Chicha –pronuncié antes de unirme a la batalla.

-Pensé que no eras niñero –me recordó la pelirroja.

-Mi hermana se llevaba toda la diversión así que tuve que intervenir en nombre del arte –respondí él modelando más arcilla explosiva.

-¡Ja! Debo admitir que no era lo mismo sin ti –reveló Kasumi sonriéndome– ¡ahora, adelante!

-Mostrémosles el verdadero sabor del miedo –exclamé y sincronizadamente comenzamos a exterminar hombre tras hombre– liberemos el infierno sobre esta odiosa lluvia.

Son hermanos… –pensó Yahiko y luego vio el despliegue de habilidades. Ni con las mejores destrezas del mundo podrían vencer en un terreno tan hostil, pero ellos no solo atacaban el cuerpo del enemigo. Ellos lograban despedazar su mente– Casi obtienen la victoria sin utilizar la fuerza –notó cada vez más fascinado– Al avanzar tan decididamente ponen en manifiesto que no temen morir. Este detalle hace que el adversario se inquiete y, al perder la calma, realizan movimientos excesivos y poco precisos, convierten nuestra debilidad en una ventaja –el niño de ojos café estaba impactado por el nivel estratégico que cada ataque tenía.

No estoy seguro de que la presencia de los shinobis de Lluvia hubiese alterado algo, realmente lo disfrutábamos. Amábamos sentir el duro choque de nuestras armas contra la carne, los gritos despavoridos, el aturdidor sonido de las detonaciones y la inútil resistencia de aquel que busca prolongar un poco más su vida, respirar un minuto más. El caos se extendía y las vidas se iban, los moribundos cuerpos se arrastraban y retorcían en el suelo, acompañados por las constantes quejas y clamados dolientes. Para cuando se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor las vertientes de agua que se producían con frecuencia producto de la lluvia estaban completamente ensangrentada.

La sangre se ha derramado como la lluvia… –pensó Konan luego levantó la vista hacia el cielo nublado dándole la cara a las gotas que golpeaban su rostro y sonrió agradecida de que esos misteriosos shinobis aparecieran– ellos hacen llover sangre… al menos, todos estamos a salvo.

Katsu deshizo todos los jutsus de invocación, tanto su guadaña como los lobos desaparecieron. Los tres ninjas miraban incrédulos el derramamiento de sangre que se había producido. En algún punto estaban felices de que fuera la de sus enemigos y no la suya propia pero, realmente, no creyeron que iban a salir de esa. Despegaron la vista del mar de sangre y cadáveres para observarnos mientras nos acercábamos.

-Es como si nubes rojas hubiesen lanzado su llanto sobre este lugar –comentó Yahiko sorprendido pero no menos impresionado que sus compañeros quienes cubrían su narices para evadir el fétido hedor de la muerte que se deslizaba entre sus pies.

Cuando quedaron cara a cara, Kasumi se asombró por la singular forma de los ojos de Nagato. Mientras que yo se extrañé al ver que el trío no estaba compuesto por unos chiquillos, sino más bien, adolescentes de nuestra misma edad.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó abiertamente la dama de ojos celestes al pelirrojo.

-¿Humm? Bueno… yo soy… –balbuceó sonrojado al mal interpretar las intensiones de la Katsu.

-Su nombre es Nagato, yo soy Konan y este es Yahiko –respondió la peliazul y luego inclinó un poco la cabeza– gracias por salvarme antes.

-Soy Kasumi y él es mi hermano, Deidara.

-No creo que tengas motivos para alegrarte tanto –opiné mirándola sin interés alguno, los días de esta gente estaban contados para mí– vendrán muchos otros a vengar a estos.

-¿Otros? –indagó Nagato preocupado.

-El ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza, vendrán otros para cobrarse la vida de estos –acoté el y luego resolví– es la excusa más cómoda que las grandes Naciones Ninja tienen para disputarse el poder.

-Deidara tiene razón, esto siempre será así mientras permanezcan en este sitio –explicó la dama de ojos celestes.

-No podemos abandonar este lugar, es nuestro hogar –replicó Yahiko.

Es noble –pensó Kasumi evaluando sus posibilidades– además… aquel otro –caviló mirando nuevamente a Nagato– Esos ojos… me recuerdan a la vieja profecía del Sabio de los Seis caminos.

-Tu hogar esta junto a tus amigos, no importa el lugar –decreté queriendo hacerlos entrar en razón y luego sugerí– deben mudarse y entrenar más… reunirse con otros como ustedes.

-Podemos ir con ustedes, no seremos una carga –propuso Nagato al entender mis palabras.

-No –sentenció la pelirroja– es peligroso. Su propósito es el de sobrevivir y junto a nosotros estarán en constante riesgo.

-Ya hemos sufrido demasiado y entendemos los riesgos –replicó Konan insistiendo.

-Veo por sus bandas que son ninjas de la Lluvia –manifestó Kasumi y luego pensó en la situación política del país– viajar de un lado a otro requiere una entrada de dinero constante, ninguna aldea nos paga por nuestros servicios así que a veces realizamos trabajos… complicados.

Konan lo entendió de inmediato. Un shinobi perece sino está equipado, si no tiene provisiones o no tiene dinero. Su nivel actual no estaba ni cerca del mío ó del de Kasumi, no podrían afrontar una vida nómade, pero si se quedaban como shinobis de Lluvia tendrían una oportunidad.

-¿Si son ninjas de la lluvia por qué no pidieron refuerzos? –indagó curioso el rubio.

-Lo hicimos pero jamás llegaron –explicó Yahiko mientras observaba con sorpresa que los emblemas de las aldeas de los gemelos terror estaban tachados– ¿a qué se debe esa marca? –preguntó señalando las respectivas placas.

-Este es el símbolo de que hemos abandonado nuestras aldeas –mencionó la Terumi.

-¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió sorprendido Nagato.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondí fríamente.

-Deidara… –me regañó Katsu.

-¿Podemos saber que hicieron? –preguntó Konan sin entender lo que Nagato comprendió al instante.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada –repliqué cada vez más molesto.

-Pero entonces…

-¡Konan! –llamó la atención Yahiko y luego agrego con voz más apacible– es suficiente, no seas descortés con nuestros salvadores.

-Mejor vamos a nuestro escondite, si se siguen mojando atraparan un resfriado –acotó Nagato aunque a mí me importaba mas el estado de mi arcilla explosiva.

Con condujeron hasta su refugio. Al parecer los tres llevaban un buen tiempo juntos. Konan preparo sopa de tofu y nos reunimos alrededor de una fogata para cenar.

-Tengo curiosidad, sus técnicas no son propias de la aldea de la Lluvia –acoté después de un rato.

-Eso es porque nuestro sensei pertenece a la aldea de la Hoja –respondió Yahiko y los ojos de mi hermana se abrieron de par en par, esto fue notorio no solo para mí sino también para todos los presentes.

-¿Sucede algo Kasumi? –preguntó Nagato observándola minuciosamente.

-No nada –negó ella rápidamente bajando la mirada como hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y luego inquirió– ¿cómo es que terminaron con un sensei de Konoha?

-Él es uno de los tres sannins, después de la cuarta guerra se quedo para entrenarnos para enseñarnos a cuidarnos los unos a los otros –explicó Konan con melancolía.

-Nosotros nunca tuvimos contacto con un shinobi de Konoha en nuestras vidas –establecí esperando la aprobación de Katsu pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando escuche su respuesta.

-De hecho yo si vi a uno una vez y él sabía más de mí de lo que yo hubiese deseado –aclaró y todos nos quedamos expectantes pero ella nunca volvió a hablar de eso.

-Creo que ahora puedo responder tu pregunta Nagato–solté intentando desviar el tema. Además parecía ser que habíamos encontrado aliados.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –manifestó él pero yo sentí la necesidad de depositar mi confianza en ellos tal como ellos lo había hecho con nosotros.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo. Onoki, el Tsuchikage era mi sensei pero criticaba mi arte diciendo que mis habilidades eran las de un cobarde –expliqué conteniendo mi furia al recordar aquellos tiempos–por esa época yo estaba en el Cuerpo de Explosivos de Iwagakure y mi pasatiempo era moldear figuras de arcilla. Mi arte no era muy recocido pero tampoco era difamado. Necesitaba llevar mi don a otro nivel, convertirlo en algo de lo que mi sensei se pudiese enorgullecer, así que robe un jutsu prohibido de mi aldea y este es el resultado –dije mostrando las palmas de mi manos y sacando las lenguas.

-Vaya que historia ¿qué hay de ti Kasumi? –indagó Yahiko con precaución, solo yo conocía la historia de Katsu y estaba seguro de que eso seguiría siendo así.

-Asesiné a las personas que más quería y para proteger a mi hermana me exilié –manifestó ella aun indignada por el recuerdo.

-¿A quiénes asesinaste? –preguntó la peliazul un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

-Eso ya no importa –respondí rápidamente Deidara sabiendo el dolor que la pelirroja experimentaba cada vez que se tocaba el tema– el punto es, que su Aldea puede estar planeando traicionarlos también.

-Es verdad que no llegaron refuerzos pero eso no significa que nos traicionaran –expuso Yahiko queriendo creer en su tierra.

-Si van a quedarse tendrán una ventaja al conocer el terreno, eso les permite maniobrar mejor cualquier táctica que vayan a realizar –indicó Kasumi dándose por vencida, era obvio que ellos no abandonarían su patria– no olvides que todos somos simples mortales, ya seas un niño pequeño ó el líder de una aldea.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero hay algo más que quiero preguntarles –respondió el sujeto de cabello anaranjado.

-¿De que se trata? –cuestioné.

-Un hombre antes los llamó… gemelos terror –estableció él y luego nos miro fijamente –solo hay una leyenda sobre los gemelos terror.

-Deberías saber ya frente a quien estas –señalé contestando la pregunta que él no se atrevía a formular.

-Kasumi y Deidara… –soltó Yahiko pensativamente para luego admirarnos en toda nuestra gloria–…los inolvidables gemelos terror.

Gracias por leer :D

comenten si les gusto o si tienen alguna queja

saludos ^^


	2. Legión Infernal

**Legión Infernal**

La noche avanzaba y nosotros seguimos discutiendo cual sería el paso a seguir más conveniente. Había resultado imposible convencer a Yahiko de abandonar su tierra natal y poco a poco ese sentimiento se había ido contagiando hacia nosotros. Los gemelos terror ya no insistían, respetaban de alguna manera nuestra voluntad aunque no la compartían.

Llevábamos horas hablando sobre la importancia de instrumentar un orden pacifico que contuviese las necesidades de los pueblos sin la ambición de buscar más poder que el otro. El problema era que las grandes naciones del mundo shinobi no cederían su poder tan fácilmente. El contraste entre el sangriento escenario que habíamos dejado atrás y la bella utopía de un mundo donde se pueda coexistir en armonía y reine la comprensión mutua y la unión, era magnánimo.

Era necesario, entonces, articular algún plan que los condujeran hacia dicho objetivo. Teniendo en claro que el mundo se regía por la supremacía del más fuerte solo quedaba un camino posible a seguir. Para instaurar un nuevo orden pacifico donde el débil no sea pisoteado era necesario primero terminar con el antiguo régimen. De alguna manera los gemelos terror nos inspiraban, instruían y fomentaban el valor que había en nuestros corazones.

-Las grandes naciones han olvidado que la guerra es tan solo un medio para llegar a el resultado final basado en una ideología –comentó Deidara– el arte de la guerra se ha transformado para ellos en el fin en sí mismo.

-Por eso despliegan tantos shinobis como pueden, cuanto más poderío militar juntan más impenetrables se vuelven –acoté asqueado de tal cobarde táctica.

-Así es y pero olvidan que las mejores victorias son las obtenidas por los ninjas sin combatir, esa es la distinción entre el hombre prudente y el hombre ignorante –clasificó la misteriosa dama de ojos celestes.

-Tomémoslos a ustedes dos por ejemplo –sugirió Yahiko y comenzó a analizarlos– sus habilidades son impresionantes no lo negaré, pero a la hora de pelear no dan el cien por ciento.

-¡¿Dices que hoy no pelearon con todas sus fuerzas?! –indagó pasmada Konan mientras los gemelos terror se dirigían miradas cómplices entre ellos.

-Eres muy observador Yahiko… ni siquiera estuvimos cerca de alcanzar nuestro límite hoy –confesó Kasumi con una sonrisa de lado.

-Verán… a simple vista parece que somos demonios, seres sobrenaturales que sembramos la muerte, el caos y la destrucción –explicó el rubio con calma– pero en verdad todo nuestro ataque hasta ahora ha sido psicológico.

-Sembraron el miedo en sus corazones y eso hizo que ellos dudaran al momento de actuar, estaban horrorizados –entendí y asimile con calma. Ese debía ser nuestro método en batalla al ser tan pocos.

-Es verdad pero eso es un arma de doble filo, debes saber leer a tu oponente y nunca, jamás presionar a alguien que está desesperado –aclaró la pelirroja.

-El ninja que actúa aisladamente, que carece de estrategia y toma a la ligera a sus adversarios, inevitablemente acabará siendo derrotado –expuso acertadamente Yahiko.

Estos son los cimientos Jiraiya–sensei, algún día terminaré con esta maldición como te lo prometí, porque si hay algo llamado paz, la encontraré.

-Si queremos sobrevivir aquí necesitaremos más personas como nosotros –expuso adecuadamente Konan.

-Un buen líder sabe que la confrontación es el último recurso, no debe iniciarse una guerra si hay formas de evadirla pero se debe luchar con osadía si no queda otra alternativa –nos dijo Kasumi mirando en especial a Yahiko, creyendo encontrar en él las cualidades necesarias.

Yahiko siempre ha sido nuestro líder, desde el principio y eso funciona muy bien para nosotros. Yo no tengo tales ambiciones, solo quiero proteger a esos dos aunque me cueste la vida. Pero ahora no puedo evitar pensar que Kasumi sería mejor líder. Hay algo oculto en ella que la hace fascinante y temible, sus conocimientos demuestran que a pesar de su corta edad ha sido una kunoichi muy poderosa en su aldea. Me pregunto a quién habrá asesinado.

-Deben quedarse esta noche… ya no hay senderos seguros por donde puedan salir a estas horas –examinó mi mejor amigo mientras se ponía de pie– síganme.

Los shinobis se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de Konan y de mí y siguieron a Yahiko a través del angosto y oscuro pasillo, él los condujo a ambos hacía una habitación donde había dos camas individuales.

Estaban exhaustos así que prontamente se quedaron dormidos. Sin embargo, en la mitad de la noche, unos murmullos llegaron hasta los oídos del artista quien no resistió la curiosidad y se levanto para inspeccionar el asunto. Caminó por el pasillo sin luz y sin hacer ruido, rastreando el origen de aquellos avivados susurros. A mí no me dejan dormir ninguna noche pero ya estoy acostumbrado, Deidara por otro lado, podría ser más impresionable.

El artista se quedó detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Konan de donde provenía el tenue dialogo y pero pronto se sorprendió, se sonrojo y salió de ahí con prisa. Y aun todo rojo se dirigió a la alcoba que compartía con Kasumi, seguramente para meterse en su cama e intentar olvidar aquello tan bochornoso que había oído.

En efecto la situación dentro del cuarto de la kunoichi de azules cabellos era un tanto comprometedora. El lugar en sí, se cubría por libidinosos gemidos, el cuerpo de la dama se estremecía al sentir el rose de Yahiko sobre y dentro de ella. Los besos y las caricias solo incitaban más a aquel hombre que, cuidadosa pero sensualmente, movía su hombría dentro de la cavidad de Konan.

Cuando la mañana afloró Deidara estaba desesperado por abandonar el lugar. Kasumi no entendía que podría haber perturbado tanto a su compañero como para que se comportara así. Yahiko sonreía por demás esa mañana y Konan se veía rejuvenecida. Yo ya sabía el motivo, así que solo me sonreía pícaramente de vez en cuando. El amor florecerá donde deba florecer, incluso en un lugar como este.

Ante el insistente pedido del artista, la kunoichi preparó sus pocas posiciones y en poco tiempo estuvieron listos para marchar. No me opuse en lo absoluto, ellos tenía su camino y nosotros el nuestro. Pero no sería la última vez que nuestro destino se entrecruzara.

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros? –invitó Yahiko a nuestros nuevos amigos.

-Nosotros no tenemos patria y estamos bien así –rechazó el rubio.

-Aun así nuestra historia recién está empezando, no podemos iniciar este viaje sin un nombre–recordó su hermana haciendo referencia a nosotros mismo como grupo de shinobis que buscarían derrocar el orden establecido y llevar al mundo a una nueva era de prosperidad.

-Es verdad, no puede surgir una organización como esta sin nombre –opinó Konan emocionada– ¿Cómo la llamaran?

-Seremos la Legión Infernal –decretó Deidara y luego manifestó– es un nombre muy artístico si me lo preguntas.

Nadie se atrevió a discutirle eso, el nombre era original y pegadizo. Representaba perfectamente lo que éramos y lo que seriamos.

-Considérennos sus primero infernales –establecí poniéndose al servicio de la organización junto con mis amigos y reconociendo a los gemelos terror como nuevos líderes.

-¿Nagato puedo hablar contigo un momento antes de irme? –solicitó la pelirroja al lo que me sorprendí.

-Vaya… ¿será una declaración de amor? –susurró Konan, aunque a Deidara no le hizo gracia.

Pasamos al cuarto de al lado para revelar el misterio que envolvía a la delicada dama. Una vez que cerré la puerta volví mi mirada a su rostro el cual se veía inexpresivo.

-No voy a mentirte, la situación que viven aquí no es de las mejores –señaló con preocupación y quede estático por la sinceridad.

-Pero reclutaremos gente y nos protegeremos mutuamente… –intenté auto animarme y alejar las dudas de su mente para que pueda irse sin que nosotros seamos una carga pero ella me interrumpió.

-Nagato… –llamó con mirada triste– la gente no te seguirá incondicionalmente porque sus corazones son débiles y creen que el tuyo también.

-Entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Primero deber realizar un milagro.

-¿Un milagro? –repetí pasmado.

-Si quieres fidelidad absoluta no solo debes hablarles del cambio que quieres realizar sino realizarlo, ellos solo quieren resultados.

Lo que ella me decía era una innegable verdad, pero ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no les decía esto a todos? ¿Acaso no los quería involucrar? ¿Acaso los estaba protegiendo?

-¿Cómo vamos a lograr un milagro?

-Solo tú puedes realizar un verdadero milagro –estableció observando fijamente mis ojos– tú tienes unos ojos muy especiales, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, mi sensei también lo dijo.

-Escondes un gran poder detrás de ellos –dijo volteándose para dirigirse a la salida donde su hermano del alma la esperaba– pero si la forma de despertarlo es la misma que la forma en la que yo desperté mis Kekkei Genkai espero que nunca surja.

-Kasumi… ¿Qué sucedió en tu aldea?

Sonrió tristemente sin contestar mi pregunta y continuó– Intenta desarrollar ese poder mediante el amor que sientes por tus amigos –me solicitó con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí –respondí automáticamente, aun intentaba deducir que pasaba por su mente.

Yo seguía perturbado cuando volvimos con el grupo pero lo disimulé, no quería poner nervioso a nadie.

-Yahiko tu estarás a cargo aquí –ordenó Kasumi– recluta gente como nosotros y protege a tus amigos, contamos contigo ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí –respondió mientras el rubio y la pelirroja se disponían a partir.

-Es hora de irnos Katsu –señaló Deidara quien ya no toleraba la humedad del lugar, entre otras cosas.

-Sí, adiós –saludó y me miro con compasión, pero entonces no lo entendí.

Nuestros líderes desaparecieron rápidamente en la lluvia. Se había creado un grupo de ninjas que pronto se transformó en batallón. Comenzaron a aparecer otros como nosotros, desertores, traidores, cada quien con una historia distinta, cada quien con un motivo distinto.

Esto no significaba que la Legión estuviese dispuesta a recibir a cualquier maleante que apareciera, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Nadie que buscara unirse a la organización era bienvenido, sino que era ella la que elegía a sus favoritos y les extendía la invitación. Extrañamente, nadie rechazaba dicha invitación, algunos la aceptaban en busca de poder, otros lo hacían por el dinero que ciertos trabajos dejaban, otros lo hacían para saciar su inagotable sed de sangre y otros lo hacían simplemente, por sentirse parte de algo.

Es curioso pero el sentido de pertenencia que los infernales desarrollaban, fue una de las razones más frecuentes por las cual sus miembros eran fieles. Quizás es hecho de haber sido rechazados por sus aldeas, familiares y amigos fue el detonante que provocó la búsqueda de amparo en una organización que no juzgaba pasados, aciertos o errores, sino que tenía la vista puesta en el futuro.

Solo los mejores ninjas los que cuentan con el pasado más retorcido, monstruoso y lamentable. Es casi como si entrenar en el medio del dolor agudizara las habilidades natas. Comenzaron a resaltar ciertas figuras de entre la multitud, personas que se volvieron cercanas a los gemelos terror. Sin embargo, ellos seguían viajando solos.

A medida que nuevos miembros se iban sumando la reputación de los gemelos terror creció más y más, como así también sus características individuales. Todos sabían que un hombre rubio de poca paciencia y modos exagerados era aquel quien podía mandarte a volar por los aires con un simple sello de manos. Las personas sabían de su amor por el arte y quienes le tenían no se atrevían a criticarlo. Tras esa fachada de hombre impaciente, ruidoso y soberbio se escondía un estratega de gran inteligencia.

Esto se amoldaba perfectamente a Kasumi, su precisión al momento de atacar la mantenía fuera del rango de explosión de los ataques de su gemelo permitiéndole a este una mayor libertad de obrar. Pero este no era el único aspecto eficiente de la pelirroja. Su manejo en el uso de sus jutsus elementales, su rapidez y pulso firme a la hora de exterminar al oponente se vieron opacados por otra característica que se hizo conocida rápidamente, su sonrisa calma y mirada fría a la hora de tomar una vida. Parecía ser que en batalla era el único momento que mostraba emoción alguna. Para el ojo de los extraños, la kunoichi era un demonio sin alma, para los ojos de Deidara, Kasumi decía más de lo que todos podían ver.

En la aldea de la Lluvia y, gracias al liderazgo de Yahiko nosotros comenzamos a reunir integrantes también. Gene que en su mayoría deseaba un país más pacífico. Encontraríamos la manera de protegernos entre nosotros, a la legión, a Amegakure entera y finalmente al mundo. Nuestros ideales eran sólidos y nuestra voluntad inquebrantable. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con esos dos a mi lado, y con los gemelos terror cubriendo nuestras espaldas desde las sombras. Kasumi y Deidara no permitirían que alguien nos atacara desde afuera del país, solo debíamos entrenar y fortalecernos y todo saldría bien. Por esos días esto era en lo único en lo que pensaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Supe que uno de sus viajes los condujo a las tierras cercanas a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Aquel atardecer de invierno, la brisa le congelaba el alama a cualquier mortal que deambulara por la zona. Sin embargo, de entre el blanco y helado paisaje resaltaban dos figuras viajeras. Los gemelos terror se aproximaban al pequeño pueblo cubiertos por mantos negros que ocultaban su identidad y los protegían del frío.

Ya casi no tenían sensibilidad en las manos cuando ingresaron en una taberna local. La estructura construida a base de madera poseía una hermosa vista hacia la cascada que separa el país de la Aldea principal. Poseía además una escalera bien lustrada que conducía a habitaciones individuales donde los viajeros podían descansar por un módico precio. Sus paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros que buscaban hacer propaganda a las bebidas que se vendían y fotos de las antiguas generaciones de dueños, todos ellos en la misma posición, todos sosteniendo una botella de vodka importado detrás de la barra. Aunque las personas de las fotografías eran distintas todos guardaban ciertos rasgos similares, desde la primera hasta la última. Parecía ser que el establecimiento había estado en manos de la misma familia durante generaciones.

Deidara y Kasumi tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada. No querían bajo ningún motivo llamar la atención, pero realmente no era necesario ser tan cuidadoso ya que una mujer de avanzada edad, cabello rubio sujetado por dos coletas bajas y ojos cafés apagados por el alcohol, estaba dando un espectáculo bastante mediocre mientras, otra dama más joven de cabellos corto moreno y ojos de igual color le suplicaba que bajara la voz.

-¡Otra botella por aquí! –exclamó la rubia mientras hipaba.

-Por favor maestra, ya ha bebido suficiente –recriminaba la joven ninja médico.

- Ya, ya. Eres insoportable cuando te comportas como una aguafiestas –respondía estruendosamente la mujer de peculiar marca en la frente y ruborizadas mejillas producto del alcohol.

La camarera preguntaba a los recientemente llegados viajeros que iban a consumir pero los notó distraídos al contemplar tan vulgar función.

-Llevan tres noches así –soltó la mesera como acostumbrada al bochorno– ella siempre se emborracha rápidamente y su alumna intenta contenerla pero le resulta imposible.

-¿Por qué aun le permiten entrar? –indagó Deidara sorprendido de que el dueño del lugar dejara a tan problemática mujer ingresar a diario a su establecimiento.

-Bueno eso es porque…

La joven mujer no pudo terminar de responder ya que los gritos de otro viajero la interrumpieron.

-¡Ya cállate vieja ruidosa! –agredió el hombre desde su asiento a la rubia. La morena alumna se escondió de inmediato, estaba más que claro para ella lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡¿Vi…Vieja?! –repitió la rubia dirigiendo su mirada asesina sobre el hombre mientras se le hinchaba la arteria de la frente por la ira que recorría su cuerpo entero. Y antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar le proporciono un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que provocó que se rompa la silla sobre la cual el hombre se encontraba y caiga inevitablemente al piso.

Que mujer más tétrica –pensaron los gemelos terror.

-Exactamente por eso –completó la mesera.

-Suficiente –se escucho la voz de una anciana de muy baja estatura aparecer detrás de la caja registradora– Tsunade es el séptimo cliente que agredes después de hacer un escándalo y solo llevas tres días aquí –regañó impasiblemente la canosa mujer de lentes.

-Tsk… no es mi culpa sus clientes no sepan cómo hablarle a una dama, Seijuku-sama.

-No quiero escusas, no mas sake por esta noche y te vas a dormir –ordenó la mujer señalando las escaleras.

-Pero aun tengo dinero para ir a apostar –se quejó la mujer como una niña pequeña.

-¡Nada de eso! –reprochó la anciana conocida como Seijuku mientras la obligaba a retirarse a su habitación.

-Eso fue extraño –acotó el artista aun sorprendido por la situación.

-¿Son acaso madre e hija? –le preguntó la pelirroja a la mesera.

-Oh no, claro que no. Tsunade-sama es solo una clienta que ha venido últimamente a este lugar en busca de diversión –explicó la simpática jovencita– aparentemente conoce a mi abuela desde hace tiempo.

La mesera tomó nota de los alimentos que los shinobis pidieron para comer y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del lugar. Durante el tiempo que la joven esperaba las comida estuviese lista su acercó para seguir la charla con sus nuevos clientes.

La taberna estaba vacía por las altas horas de la noche y tan solo la anciana permanecía en la misma habitación que ellos, se hallaba sentada en silencio en una esquina solitaria mientras meditaba con un libro entre las manos.

-Así que… ¿de dónde vienen? –preguntó amable la servicial señorita.

-De todas partes, somos viajeros habituales –explicó Deidara sonriéndole un poco.

-¡Que interesante! –Aclamó la mujer como fascinada por el estilo de vida– ¿y qué los trae por estas tierras?

-Estamos buscando a un hombre pero me temo que nuestra información es escasa –relató Kasumi mirándola fijamente, acción que para nada incomodo a la intrépida dama.

-Bueno mucha gente se detiene en este lugar, quizás alguien haya dicho algo que les pueda ser de utilidad.

-Buscamos un hombre muy peculiar –soltó el rubio mientras junto con un estornudo.

-Salud –exclamó la mujer.

-Ya te resfriaste –comentó con una sonrisa de lado y aire soberbio Kasumi– tu resistencia es lamentable.

-Gracias hermana, que amable –replicó con sarcasmo, mientras la mesera reía un poco al ver el trato que tenían.

-Creemos que el hombre que buscamos se encuentra refugiado en las cercanías –prosiguió la dama de ojos celestes– pertenece a una religión extraña y hemos oído que se encuentra en un templo abandonado.

-Yo era apenas una niña cuando mandaron a construir aquel glorioso lugar, mi padre estuvo en la inauguración –acotó la mujer de avanzada edad sin quitar la vista de ese antiguo libro– Decía que los interiores del templo estaban recubiertos con el más puro y blanco mármol, que los techos albergaban imágenes de bellísimos ángeles y los ventanales exhibían vitros de todos los colores. Pero el diseño europeo no fue muy bienvenido por esta tierra y el repudio no se hizo esperar.

-¿Abuela tus sabes cómo llegar ahí?

-Sí –respondió poniéndose de pie y observando cuidadosamente a su nieta continuó– pero no recomiendo a ningún mortal ir allí.

-Presiento que hay algo de la historia que no nos está contando –reveló Kasumi inspeccionando a la anciana con la mirada. Esta solo le sonrió a la kunoichi como percibiendo el caos interior que vivía.

-Ese celestial templo fue testigo de los más atroces asesinatos, pero ustedes dos parecen ser personas que han vivido una vida bastante ajetreada así que no se impresionaran por ver un poco de sangre en el rostro de Dios ó, mejor dicho, en las manos de Jashin-sama.

-Jashin-sama… –repitió la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo llegamos ahí? –indagó el artista aun curioso por la historia.

-Deben llegar hasta el bosque de pinos nevados que se encuentra en dirección hacia el norte, y luego atravesar el sendero cubierto de brachichitos rosados, se dice que antes su flor era blanca pero la muerte tiene extrañas maneras de anunciar su presencia –exclamó la anciana– cuando crean que están perdidos entonces verán un cartel de madera podrida con un símbolo compuesto de un circulo con un triangulo inverso en su interior. Muevan los matorrales detrás de él y podrán ver el maldito lugar.

-Katsu… –pronunció Deidara ya no tan seguro de que el viaje valiese la pena.

-Partiremos en la mañana –decretó ella observando la apetitosa cena que la mesera les servía.

Comieron tranquilamente, las dudas de Deidara se disipaban cuando ella se mostraba tan segura de algo, era casi como si pudiese anticipar lo que sucedería. Disfrutaron hasta el último bocado y luego solicitaron dos habitaciones para descansar un par de horas. El artista se durmió de inmediato, estaba exhausto por el viaje y ese resfriado que había atrapado había llenado de cansancio su cuerpo. Kasumi, por otro lado, meditó un buen rato la información que había recolectado de este misterioso sujeto.

No me sorprende que un hombre con habilidades tan singulares experimente fanatismo por algo –Caviló comparándolo con Deidara, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación– ¿pero por qué recluirse en un lugar como ese? ¿Qué quiere proteger? Tsk… no importa de cualquier modo mañana lo sabré –resolvió cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo la noche no fue muy agradable para la pelirroja ya que extras imágenes, sonidos y recuerdos tomaron el control de su descanso.

_…prométeme que la protegerás, aun si ella te odia aun si tienes que enfrentarte a toda la aldea…_

_…no puedes proteger a alguien que es naturalmente débil, no importa lo que hagas…_

_…no puedes protegerla a otra persona siempre, no importa lo que hagas al final de cuentas solo tú puedes protegerte a ti misma, y es igual con ella…_

-Sensei… –murmuró dormida mientras se retorcía en la cama.

_…nunca habías visto la sed de sangre en tus ojos… no te molestes en luchar contra ese deseo, la persona que fuiste ya no existe, murió junto el brillo que alguna vez pudiesen haber tenido tus ojos…_

-Zabuza –dijo con voz penosa, no podía notar que se trataba de un sueño, no podía despertar. Se sentía vulnerable y se desesperaba más y más.

_…tenías un deseo noble que se ha distorsionado y ahora sabes que el camino que elegiste para lograrlo era el equivocado. Pero tienes miedo de perder la inocencia e ir tras él cueste lo cueste. Temes dejar de ser humana, pero lo que no sabes, es que nosotros no somos humanos…._

-Ya no lo soy… ¡Sé que ya no lo soy!

_…sí ese deseo vale la pena síguelo niña, síguelo hasta que se convierta en realidad, cueste lo que cueste…._

-No lo he olvidado.

_…esta Kirigakure no es lo que era y de seguro puedes sentirlo pero quizás aun no lo entiendas…_

-No soy la misma de antes, ¡ya no lo soy!

_Kasumi… Kasumi… Katsu… Katsu… Katsu… ¡Katsu!_

-¡Katsu! –despierta de una vez decía el artista mientras movía el hombre de la dama de ojos celestes.

-¿Deidara…? –murmuró aun adormecida.

Zabuza Momochi –caviló una vez que abrió sus ojos para notar que todo se trataba de un sueño– no me digas que tú has… muerto ya.

-Sí, ¿qué te sucede? Generalmente no tienes el sueño tan pesado –comentó sorprendido el shinobi de voz ronca.

-Solo… solo recuerdos que me vienen junto con una voz que hacía tiempo no oía, eso es todo –explicó brevemente despabilándose por completo y fue entonces que notó las pronunciadas ojeras debajo de los ojos del artista– ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien –dijo con tosiendo levemente– pero la que se ve mal en verdad eres tú… ¿quieres hablar sobre esos recuerdos?

-Estoy bien… en verdad –afirmó aunque parecía más que lo decía para tranquilizarlo o auto convencerse– de cualquier manera iré sola.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Me dejaras aquí?! –preguntó cómo pudo ya que casi no tenía voz, la afonía y la desesperación se apoderaban del impaciente shinobi que no podía darse a entender con normalidad.

-Sé que nosotros no hacemos las cosas así, pero no puede llevarte conmigo esta vez –sentenció firmemente mientras el rubio se exasperaba más y más– no puedo exponerte a las bajas temperaturas en ese estado, es peligroso.

-¡Joder! ¡No me importa que sea peligroso, no quiero vivir por siempre, Katsu! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas paralizando a la kunoichi que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

…_puede que sea peligroso pero no quiero vivir por siempre…_–su propia voz hacía eco dentro de ella y mirando los desconcertados ojos de Deidara que intentaban dilucidar porque la pelirroja se había quedado estática tan de repente, no puedo más que abrazarlo, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

El coraje del artista era aplacado por la sorpresa. Kasumi no era una mujer impulsiva en lo más mínimo ni tampoco era el tipo de personas que muestras su afecto de esa manera. No obstante el la abrazó, sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento y él jamás se negaría a ayudarla, aunque fuese en el más pequeño detalle. La amaba como si de verdad fuesen hermanos, como si verdaderamente los uniera un vínculo de sangre.

-Déjame ir contigo –insistió suavemente sin soltarla.

-Necesito que confíes en mí y estés acá cuando regrese –replicó ella aun hundida entre sus brazos.

El asintió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa y no le dijo mas nada. Se puso de pie y se retiró del cuarto de la pelirroja para que esta pudiese alistarse. Al cabo de unos minutos la kunoichi bajo las escaleras de madera y se sentó en la mesa donde Deidara la aguardaba con el desayuno. No hablaron del reclutamiento que debería llevarse a cabo, de la Legión o sus legionarios, nada relativo a nada en específico. Sus temas eran tan triviales como si fuesen a afrontar la misión juntos.

Después de desayunar ambos se pusieron de pie y Deidara la acompaño hasta la salida. Kasumi se envolvió en su manto negro que le llegaba a los tobillos y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta principal.

-No te aburras mucho sin mi arte, y regresa con vida ¿oíste? –señaló él como si de un reproche se tratase. Kasumi rio un poco y luego le respondió amablemente.

-Volveré por ti cuando termine, mientras tanto cuídate –se despidió y partió rumbo al sendero que la anciana le había indicado.

A mitad de camino se encontró con la persona que había perturbado su sueño. Uno de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla, ni más ni menos que Zabuza Momochi se presentaba frente a ella una vez más.

-Ha pasado tiempo –saludó ella tanto al espadachín como a su compañero, Haku.

-Ciertamente, ahora nos encontramos en un marco muy distinto –soltó él observando los cambios que el tiempo había producido en ella.

-¿Este es tu aprendiz? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando al enmascarado. Sintiendo un poco de melancolía.

-Haku es un shinobi sumamente talentoso –respondió Zabuza sin inmutarse– me es muy útil.

-Lo dices como si solo fuese una herramienta –soltó ella sin expresión en el rostro.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada después de todo, en algún momento, tú también fuiste un perro al servicio de Kirigakure –reveló pero ella no se vio afectada aunque viejos recuerdos se venían a su mente– ¿crees que es distinto por qué él está a mi servicio?

-No –respondió secamente.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No –volvió a decir y esta vez aclaró –lo que hice, bien o mal, fue para proteger una promesa, para proteger mi sueño.

-Indudablemente has madurado, he escuchado mucho de ti últimamente.

-Todo el mundo habla de la Legión Infernal –informó Haku.

-Y nadie se atreve a pisar Amegakure –completó Zabuza.

-Hay diestros shinobis así –comentó ella recordándonos y luego invitó– ¿Te unirás a mi causa?

-Tú causa y la mía se han encontrado en un mismo punto, me gustaría ver como funcionaría eso pero primero hay algo que tengo que hacer, deje un trabajo pendiente con un sujeto llamado Gato –informó el demonio oculto entre la niebla.

Dos de los ninjas más poderosos de Kirigakure unidos por una misma causa, me pregunto si el mundo está preparado para eso –pensó Haku.

-Entonces nos veremos en Amegakure cuando termines –soltó la kunoichi al haber sellado el trato con Zabuza.

Los shinobis de la niebla desaparecieron entre la nieve y una sensación de calidez recorrió el alma de Kasumi. Parecía ser que viejos rivales ahora serian aliados, me hubiera gustado llegar a presenciar eso. Pero hasta el destino tiene a sus favoritos.


	3. El Inmortal

**El Inmortal**

Era muy fácil seguir el camino que la anciana le había marcado, en el bosque de pinos nevados donde lo único que resaltaba era esa flor rosa en un sendero marchito. Se podía percibir el hedor de la muerte y putrefacción a pocos metros, de seguro ya no estaba lejos aquel misterioso letrero que mostraba la entrada al desolado lugar.

El aire estaba turbio, se podía percibir la presencia de sombríos chakras mezclándose con el viento invernal. El olor a decadencia y exterminio se intensificaba a cada paso, los cuervos se agrupaban en los arboles y acompañaban su andar con su furtiva mirada. El tenebroso y lúgubre paisaje no la incomodo en lo más mínimo. No puedes asustar a alguien que ha visto el horror del infierno en vida y ha sobrevivido sin caer en la locura. Camino unos cuantos pasos más y divisó un letrero antiguo, su madera estaba putrefacta y las ramas de una enredadera marchita, que había trepado por su base, amenazaban con cubrir sus letras. Kasumi observó unos minutos el letrero, su mirada era calculadora, podía sentir el peligro que se avecinaba.

No obstante, no tomó medida alguna para protegerse, siguió ocultando su chakra como lo venía haciendo desde que se había despedido de Zabuza, desde que había entrado en el sendero. Rodeó el letrero que tenía frente a sí y divisó ese matorral frondoso cubierto por nieve, el mismo que la anciana había señalado en su relato. Mezclo dos de sus tres naturalezas elementales y una masa ardiente comenzó a luir de su boca a modo de chorro sobre la maleza, la cual se derritió al instante.

El prado que se le presentaba delante de sus ojos era aun más espeluznante que el bosque que había dejado atrás. Arboles moribundos adornaban sutilmente las ruinas de aquel cementerio, cuyas lápidas recubiertas de moho acentuaban el paso del tiempo. Al final del deteriorado santuario se encontraba un templo colosal con algunos cuantos vidrios rotos y paredes recubiertas de humedad.

El frió se le colaba por los huesos a la pelirroja mientras avanzaba por el desahuciado e infortunado lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras que morían en la gloriosas e imponentes puertas del lugar. Apenas había subido el primer peldaño cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Vienes a someterte a la voluntad de Jashin-sama ó por el contrario vienes a desafiar sus mandatos? –indagó un voz masculina, baja pero firme.

-Ninguna de las dos –respondió ni hermana subiendo el segundo escalón.

-Con que eres una mujer –soltó el hombre detrás de las puertas. Katsu abordó la tercera losa y noto en ella marcas de sangre seca– me temo que debo insistir, ¿a qué has venido?

-Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Hidan –anunció ella preparándose para lo peor.

-¿Quieres su cabeza? –preguntó en un tono jocoso el sujeto.

-No, quiero hacerle una propuesta –sentenció ella abriendo las puertas.

El interior del lugar estaba completamente oscuro, telas desgarradas y telarañas invadían el polvoso lugar. La elegancia atenuada por la decadencia y el abandono es curiosamente sublime. Nos recuerda lo efímero de las cosas materiales y lo vago de los deseos humanos. Para cualquier mortal el esplendor se había fugado de ese lugar hacia tiempo ya, pero Kasumi no estaba buscando precisamente a un mortal.

-Has logrado llamar mi atención, acércate –manifestó el misterioso hombre con una sonrisa perversa desde las sombras.

Kasumi avanzó pausadamente por sobre la alfombra roja hasta el fondo del lugar donde sentado en un trono yacía un hombre de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y ojos color morado. Ciertamente era un personaje curioso, llevaba su protector en el cuello al igual que Katsu solo que su símbolo de la Hierba seguía intacto. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas solo una capa cubría sus hombros mientras su torso permanecía desnudo. Vestía pantalones negros y sandalias altas pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era ese amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. No había dudas ese era Hidan.

-Pensé que tu religión no enterraba a sus muertos –comentó la pelirroja sin mostrar su rostro. La curiosidad en el peli plateado crecía más y más.

-Eres muy lista –respondió con una sonrisa de lado– pero los que están afuera no son devotos de Jashin-sama.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Este sitio pertenecía originalmente a otra religión, la estructura, los matices, incluso los elementos de construcción utilizados en este lugar no muestran ni uno solo de los signos de la cultura Jashinista –explicó mi hermana. A cada minuto que pasaba Hidan estaba más sorprendido por los conocimientos de la joven y misteriosa mujer.

-Eres lista pero aun no entiendo que hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este –recalcó el hombre mirándola fijamente con sus morados ojos– si no llamaras tanto mi atención ya estarías muerta, no soy exactamente lo que llamarías un tipo hospitalario.

Kasumi sonrió de lado, no era la primera vez que veía a un tipo con la personalidad de Hidan pero ciertamente era la primera ocasión en que se topaba con habilidades tan singulares– como dije antes vengo porque quiero hacerte una propuesta.

-Continua –invitó él.

-Quiero que seas un legionario, que te unas a mis infernales –explicó ella pasmando al inmortal ser.

Hidan quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos y luego rio sínicamente ante la descabellada propuesta– ¿Quieres que me una a tu grupo? –Indagó y cada vez fue tornándose más violento conforme continuo– ¿Qué sea tu sirviente? ¡¿El guardián de una prostituta?! ¡NO ME JODAS!

De haber estado ahí le hubiese hecho explotar la cabeza pero Katsu solo sonreía y lentamente retiro la capucha de la capa negra que vestía y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mostrándole su tranquila frialdad. Hidan se inquieto un momento y luego se sintió desafiado por la pelirroja quien afirmó calmadamente– no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

-¡No me des ordenes, maldita zorra! –gritó Hidan abalanzándose contra ella con su hoz de triple filo.

Kasumi se movía hacia la derecha en el último segundo provocando que el ataque del peli plateado fallara. Invocó su guadaña mientras la confusión se apoderaba del hombre y con la velocidad de un rayo y el movimiento sutil de sus muñecas cortó de un solo golpe el antebrazo izquierdo del religioso.

La risa histérica de Hidan invadió el lugar, la pelirroja permaneció serena– éres rápida pero eso no lograra dañarme –aclamó él y tomando su brazo se lo colocó de nuevo uniendo sus células a una velocidad infernal.

Kasumi recubrió de chakra su guadaña y lo confundió con movimientos rápidos– No pretendo dañar a mi futuro infernal, por eso no mutile tu brazo lo corte al ras para que puedas unirlo con mayor facilidad –explicó ella quien ante los ojos de Hidan era un espejismo.

¡Maldición! ¿Me estoy volviendo más lento? –Se preguntó el hombre de ojos morados mientras notaba como sus ataques se tornaban torpes e imprecisos– no, no es eso… es ella… ella se vuelve mueve con más ligereza cada vez. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no puedo obtener un poco de su sangre no puedo realizar el ritual!

-¿Qué pasa Hidan? ¿Ya logré fastidiarte? –comentó Katsu burlonamente irritando aun mas al desesperado shinobi– lo siento, pero esa hoz tuya resultará un problema si logra rosarme –señaló poniendo en evidencia sus conocimientos sobre las tácticas del Jashinista. Fue entonces, que aprovechando un descuido de su oponente cortó su muñeca derecha dejando caer su mano y tomando su guadaña de triple filo.

Es imposible para mí pelear con ella ahora, aunque tuviese mi hoz, su velocidad constituye un factor importante tanto a la hora de la defensa como del ataque –dedujo indignado por la situación que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos.

-Creo que esto lo resume todo… oh –manifestó ella dejando la idea inconclusa mientras miraba hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Parece que tengo invitados, seguro vienen a destruir mi santuario –resolvió tranquilo el shinobi al sentir el inmenso chakra que se acercaba.

-¡Toma! –le dijo arrojándole su guadaña la cual atropo con su mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué me la devuelves? –indagó asombrado por la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Vas a necesitar algo con que defenderte hasta que unas tu mano hábil de nuevo –expuso la kunoichi– los detendré mientras tanto.

-Pero ¿por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera te interesa Jashin-sama, este lugar no significa nada para ti –recalcó el peli plateado.

-Es verdad. No soy Jashinista, pero si es importante para ti entonces te apoyaré –mi hermana dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida mientras completaba– Todos mis legionarios son importantes para mí.

Hidan quedó boquiabierto. Salvo por quienes compartían creencias similares, nunca nadie antes lo había ayudado. Tomó su mano derecha del piso y comenzó a unirla con su muñeca mientras observaba a través del roto cristal a la encapuchada dama dirigiéndose a la batalla armada tan solo con su hoz, contra un escuadrón Anbu de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena. Conforme la sangre de los shinobis salpicaba las lápidas la fascinación invadía al Jashinista. Quería seguir sus movimientos, anticiparlos o predecirlos pero sus acciones eran más apresuradas que el razonamiento de Hidan. Era como ver a la muerte misma danzando grácilmente en su cementerio.

-Por Jashin –soltó sin darse cuenta.

Es un ángel de destrucción sin sentido de la misericordia, mandado por Jashin-sama para erradicar a los infieles y su corrupción de este mundo –decretó al mirar los sutiles movimientos y el desprecio por la vida ajena.

-¿Será tu voluntad que yo sirva a esta mujer? ¡Dame una señal oh gran Jashin-sama! –rezó elevando la vista al cielo y bajándola nuevamente hacia el cementerio notó que justo antes de derrotar al último adversario, la capucha negra descubrió su largo y rojizo cabello.

Es rojizo como un río de sangre –pensó exaltado.

Al retirar su guadaña del rostro del último de los Anbus, mi hermana se giró para observar el templo. Fue entonces, que Hidan divisó sus ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sus ojos son más oscuros que la noche y en su mirada se haya signos de una cazadora voraz –pensó extasiado por ese placentero temor que sentía.

Unos minutos después la kunoichi volvió a ingresar en el santuario donde Hidan ya se encontraba en condiciones de nuevo.

-Así que… ¿dónde estábamos? –indagó poniéndose en guardia.

-Eso no será necesario, iré con usted –exclamó respetuosamente sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. El mundo entero sabía que Hidan siempre era grosero e irrespetuoso con todos los seres vivos.

-¿Cómo dices? –indagó confundida. No era para menos, Hidan había pasado de llamarla prostituta a tratarla de usted.

-Me gustaría saber su nombre –indicó él acercándose a ella.

-Humm… Kasumi –respondió aun desconcertada.

-Kasumi-sama… a partir de hoy soy su sirviente –aclamó inclinándose frente a ella– solo tengo una única petición.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero profesar mi culto en todos los lugares donde me envié.

-Lo primero siempre será la misión que te mande a cumplir, después puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Eso será suficiente para mí –sentenció el peli plateado y tomando un kunai tachó el símbolo de su aldea de la banda ninja que llevaba en el cuello. Ambos se cubrieron apropiadamente con sus respectivas capas y despidiéndose con la mirada de su santuario, Hidan emprendió el viaje junto a mi gemela abandonando las tierras adyacentes del templo para abordar el sendero de brachichitos rosados. El cielo se oscureció y comenzó a nevar, los copos de nieve cubrieron paulatinamente sus pisadas y la sangre derramada en aquel cementerio, donde ahora no quedaba ya ni un pequeño rastro de vida.

-Cuando lleguemos a la ruta principal nos separaremos –anunció ella caminando firmemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? –indagó confundido el Jashinista.

-Necesito que lleves un mensaje a Amegakure –le comunicó y el hombre de ojos morados comprendió al instante que se trataba de su primera misión.

-Entiendo, ¿algún detalle que deba saber?

-Cuando llegues ahí pude ver a un hombre llamado Yahiko, él es líder –informó y luego agregó– dile que Zabuza Momochi se presentara pronto a prestar apoyo, pero que no hagan nada imprudente hasta entonces.

-El demonio oculto en la niebla –soltó pensativamente el religioso.

-Veo que has oído sobre él.

-Incluso alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo recluido como yo sabe bien quién es él, perteneció a la generación más fuerte de los espadachines de la Niebla –continuó con calma– pero tú debes saberlo, de otro modo no me pedirías que lo buscara.

-Hace unos años pelee contra él. No voy a mentirte, pensé que moriría en aquella ocasión, pero nuestras habilidades estaban demasiado parejas en aquel entonces –relató la pelirroja sin sorprender a Hidan. Él ya había sido capaz de notar el potencial de mi hermana– el destino nos vuelve a unir a ahora en un causa unificada, él será uno de mis mejores legionarios.

-No importa quien sea, yo lo superaré y me convertiré en su mejor aliado Kasumi-sama –exclamó deseando sobresalir.

-Tú ya posees todas la características necesarias para ser un gran legionario –explicó la pelirroja– si te encargo esta misión es porque eres el único capaz de sobrevivir a el camino plagado de asesino, ladrones y maleantes que hay desde aquí hasta Amegakure.

-Parece ser el trabajo perfecto para un inmortal –manifestó él y luego inquirió– no la decepcionaré.

-Lo sé –sentenció ella deteniéndose al final del camino– hasta aquí llegamos, espero noticias tuyas pronto.

-Sí, Kasumi-sama –dijo el peli plateado y sus caminos se separaron.

La mente de Katsu divagó durante el viaje de regreso, los laberintos emocionales de su corazón parecían no tener salida. Se preguntó por un momento como estaría su hermana, hacía tiempo que no se acercaba siquiera a Kirigakure. Tal vez podría infiltrarse para al menos ver cómo estaban las cosas en su antigua aldea. Entonces pensó en mí, su hermano del alma. El amor que sentía por ambos era igual y distinto al mismo tiempo.

No necesitaba una razón para querer a su hermana, ella siempre había sido amable y la había cuidado y criado de pequeña. Es verdad que ambas siempre fueron muy distintas entre sí, pero sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, se sucedían en sangre. Yo era otra cosa, conmigo se entendía casi como si gozáramos del don de la telepatía, no necesitaba hablarme, yo sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja. Éramos hermanos en la vida, nos entendíamos, cuidábamos y complementábamos a la perfección, tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla.

Llegó al lugar donde había dejado a una de las personas que más le importaban en este mundo para encontrarse con la agradable sorpresa de que yo ya me sentía mucho mejor. Después de compartir una taza de chocolate caliente, finalmente me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Hidan?

-Lo envié en una misión.

-¿Una misión? –repetí extrañado.

-Me encontré Zabuza –reveló ella seriamente.

-¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿por qué aparece ahora después de tanto tiempo? –indagué sin poder entender la lógica del demonio de Kirigakure.

-Sus intenciones son unirse a nosotros y parecen sinceras, envié a Hidan a informar de esto en Amegakure.

-Hay algo flotando en el aire, lo siento y me inquieta… es como si los vientos de cambio se aproximaran –soltó ella poniendo en manifiesto esa sensación extraña que le invadía el cuerpo desde esa mañana cuando había sentido de golpe el chakra de Zabuza y después se había extinguido.

-¿Estás preocupada por ella? -pregunte refiriendome a su hermana.

Ella... mi hermana –la figura de su hermana retumbo en su mente– ¿qué ha sido de ti? Me pregunto si aun entrenaras o si en cambio habrás dejado la peligrosa vida de un shinobi para perseguir tu sueño, casarte y tener hijos…

-No, sé que ella estará bien en tanto Yagura sea el Mizukage, aunque viva en la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta.

-Kirigakure se ha vuelto impenetrable, apuesto que el viejo Onoki está molesto –opiné recordando con una sonrisa siniestra a mi sensei y luego comenzó a idear alguna variable.

-Déjalo así, no hay ninguna razón por la cual deba volver ahora –manifestó Kasumi intentando tranquilizar a su compañero. Aunque su mente no dejaba de hacerse preguntas, pero Yagura era el Yondaime Mizukage y el instinto le decía que el Jinchuriki respetaba aquel viejo acuerdo.

-¿Estás segura? Ahora deberíamos ir a la frontera norte del país de Fuego, de ahí estaríamos a mitad camino de Kirigakure –insistí ya que prefería extender un poco el viaje y que Kasumi estuviese tranquila a continuar viajando con ella así, temía que se volviese inestable– ¿qué dices?

-Debemos buscar dos miembros más, no tenemos tiempo para sensibilidades del pasado –anunció Katsu poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas de la alcoba donde había pasado la noche.

-Yo puedo ir por ellos, después de todo ya sabemos cuál es el punto débil del primero –sugerí haciendo hincapié en la avariciosa personalidad del sujeto.

-No quiero que vayas solo –admitió ella colocándose la capa que la protegía del clima.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté desorientado y el hecho de que se moviera mientras hablábamos me ponía más nervioso así que la tomé firmemente del brazo aunque no la dañé, buscando que ella se detuviera un instante y me mirara cuando hablaba– ¿por qué no? –repetí.

-Porque somos un equipo Deidara –dijo ella sin intentar zafarse del agarre– viajamos juntos, peleamos juntos, reclutamos juntos y morimos juntos.

Sonreí sinceramente y me coloqué su capa también. No podía culparla, yo mismo no era lo que se llamaría un hombre fácil de convencer. Estaba seguro de que cuando Kasumi necesitase su ayuda se la pediría, pero mi temor radicaba en la inquietud de saber si ella se daría cuenta a tiempo que necesitaba su ayuda.


	4. La Serpiente Blanca y el nacimiento de P

**La Serpiente Blanca y el nacimiento de Pain**

En un territorio poblado por unas míseras aldeas sin poder económico, político o militar yacía una leyenda que les helaba los huesos a los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos. Varias personas había desaparecido, varios shinobis viajeros nunca habían regresado.

Pálido como la nieve y sigiloso como una serpiente eran las características que el mito enunciaba. Bajo tierra los rumores cuentan que se hallaba y un gran laboratorio dicen que ostentaba. Mas en soledad no vivía además de sus experimentos, un fiel ayudante tenía.

Lindas rimas –pensó la pelirroja empapando su pensamiento de sarcasmo– pero no nos conduce a ningún lugar, aunque nos deja ver su debilidad.

Habíamos viajado una semana y ahora nos encontrábamos descansando en un puesto de ramen de paso. Se encontraba en un pequeño paraje a una orilla del camino. Kasumi se estaba distraída, su cuerpo estaba en el lugar pero su mente planificaba los próximos pasos a seguir, sin embargo había algo que le obstruía el paso hacía la conclusión buscada.

-Mira –solicité mostrándole la palma de la mano, mi boca masticaba un trozo de arcilla explosiva. Y aunque los curiosos ojos de la kunoichi apareció un plato de ramen hecho puramente de arcilla– crees que es estático e inerte, pero si prestas atención puede llegar sorprenderte.

Los fideos, vegetales y trozos de tocino comenzaron a moverse y bailar en el plato de arcilla el cual comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Era delirantemente divertido, ver como los ingredientes se entrelazaban y danzaban. Kasumi se rio libremente, a veces mi ingenio y ocurrencias le resultaban simplemente maravillosas. Fue entonces que lo comprendió, a veces crees que algo es estático e inerte, pero puede sorprenderte.

-¡Eso es! –Soltó como si hubiese descubierto la más grande de las verdades– ¡eres un genio!

-Lo sé –concordé soberbiamente sin tener la menor idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-Vamos…

-Pero, pero… mi ramen bailarín aun no termina –refuté mirando el show que el mismo estaba montando.

-Tienes razón, termina con una pirueta mortal hacia arriba y desaparece en una nube de humo –acotó ella tan irracional como yo tomando mi espectáculo y lazándolo por los aires; sonreí esperando la señal y entonces lo dijo– ¡ahora!

-¡Katsu! –Exclamé feliz detonando mi creación con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro y luego más tranquilo agregué– eso fue perfecto, ahora si… vamos.

Y ante la mirada incrédula y temerosa de todos los que en el puesto de ramen comían, los gemelos terror emprendimos el rumbo a aquella parte del bosque donde los aldeanos temían ir ya que estaban seguros que allí residía el sannin desertor, el más hábil de los estudiantes del tercer Hokage, uno de los tres sobrevivientes de la legendaria batalla con la Salamandra Hanzo, Orochimaru, la serpiente blanca de Konoha.

-Cuando lleguemos a donde él esta no le muestres tus manos ni habilidades –manifestó Kasumi temiendo por la avariciosa mente de su futuro aliado.

-Entiendo, no queremos convertirnos en conejillos de indias ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar una misteriosa entrada subterránea, utilicé mis manos para sentir las vibraciones del suelo y luego afirmé– hay solo dos personas caminando bajo nosotros.

-Entonces tiene un laboratorio bastante interesante porque yo siento el chakra de veinte personas al menos –agregó Kasumi quien invocó su hoz y comenzó a descender por la entrada sin temor. Yo coloqué mi mano derecha en el bolso que me colgaba de la cintura para comenzar a masticar arcilla y seguí de cerca a mi hermana por el estrecho pasadizo.

Cuando la oscuridad cegó por completo nuestros ojos, una voz risueña y soberbia se escuchó– a Orochimaru-sama, no le agradan las visitas inoportunas –anunció un shinobi que más tarde sería conocido con el nombre de Kabuto.

-Pues esta le agradará –respondí desafiando ampliamente la actitud del asistente. En mi opinión se veía bastante débil y era casi un insulto para mí tener que tratar con tan inferior sujeto.

-Creo que no lo entienden –soltó el ayudante de Orochimaru acomodándose los lentes, y de inmediato arrojo agujas venenosas hacia nosotros– estamos ocupados, no tenemos tiempo para invitados.

Confiado de nuestra muerte, Kabuto se giró con intensión de adentrarse en la guarida pero entonces escuchó una soberbia desquiciada, y maligna risita, se volteó rápidamente para ver y entonces notó que sus agujas se deslizaban de entre lo que parecía ser una masa espesa blanca. Busco con desesperación a los creadores de dichos clones y entonces notó a Kasumi recostada relajadamente contra un pared aun riendo y a mí, orgulloso de mi arte, sonriendo victorioso como si hubiese concretado alguna travesura.

-He oído de un hombre con tus habilidades –comentó Orochimaru emergiendo desde las sombras y la mirada de la Katsu se torno calculadora a la par que su sonrisa se desvanecía, yo sabía que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Kabuto se hizo a un lado para que el sannin legendario quedara cara a cara con nosotros– así que te agradecería que no volaras mi morada en pedazos.

No sonreí triunfante como lo había hecho en ocasiones similares, sabía tan bien como Katsu que el hombre que se presentaba ante él era mucho más peligrosos que los anteriores miembros que habíamos reclutado. Él era más perverso y astuto, nunca se le escapa una presa y tenía la sensación que nosotros estábamos en el menú.

-¿Siempre recibes así a tus visitas? –indagué con sarcasmo y la serpiente blanca sonrió sínicamente.

-Oh… ¿dónde están mis modales? ¿Gustas pasar pequeña Kasumi y joven Deidara? –invitó con la mano haciéndose a un lado y tanto la pelirroja como yo sentimos su potente chakra lo cual provocó que un escalofrío nos recorriera el cuerpo, sin dudas el sannin era un sujeto sádico y temible.

La reunión llevaba media hora ya y nosotros no habíamos tenido oportunidad de explicitar la razón por la que nos encontrábamos allí. Orochimaru había lanzado tanda tras tanda de preguntas intentando dilucidar no nuestro propósito en sí, sino qué era lo que nos motivaba. No entendía la razón por la cual habíamos generado nuevos lazos siendo que todo terminará en algún momento y el dolor es inevitable. Kasumi recurrió entonces a la explicación que su hermana le había dado tiempo atrás:

_…el amor siempre te lastima. Especialmente cuando se va, es algo tan hermoso como momentáneo, y cuando el momento pasa te deja con un amargo sentir en el pecho y un vacío grande en el alma..._

No me agradó que Orochimaru impulsara a Katsu hasta ese punto y no me extrañó que, después de esta frase, el silencio reinara. Yo era plenamente consciente de que Kasumi había removido algo dentro de él pero no sabía bien qué y me preocupó más que los recuerdos de anteaño lastimaran el corazón de mi hermana. La miré fijamente, provocando que esta despertara y dejara atrás todo aquello que la dañaba para proseguir con la misión que nos habíamos autoimpuesto.

-Venimos porque tenemos una oferta para ti –anunció Kasumi mirándolo fijamente, directo a los ojos.

-Oh… los gemelos terror vienen a verme con una proposición entre manos ¿querrán acaso que me convierta en un legionario? –soltó en tono burlón y soberbio la serpiente blanca. Era hora de dejar de lado la sensiblería y concentrase en los negocios que surgían. Nadie jamás dijo que la vida de un shinobi era algo sencillo, mucho menos la de un exiliado.

-Lo dices como si te estuviéramos pidiendo un favor –señalé con molestia; debería ser un honor, incluso para alguien como él, ser reclutado como un legionario.

-¿Y no es así? –reprochó el mejor alumno del Hokage.

Kasumi soltó una risita maliciosa– no seas ingenuo Orochimaru –soltó con amabilidad y luego con una mirada tétrica y gesto cómplice aclaró– estoy al tanto de los experimentos que realizas y sé que no te vendría mal algún que otro shinobi con habilidades interesantes… hoy por hoy, los legionarios somos los únicos capaz de proveerte eso a gran escala.

El sannin la observó con desconfianza, no le gustaba la idea de negociar con unos mocosos como nosotros, pero parecía ser que habíamos dado en el clavo, le dio la sensación que nosotros sabíamos bien de lo que hablábamos. Además, eventualmente lo conduciríamos hasta su objetivo, poseer el Sharingan era la mayor de sus metas, los medios no importaban, claro que nadie además de sus seguidores lo imaginaba por ese entonces.

-Básicamente, me propones reservarme ese beneficio a cambio de mi cooperación ¿verdad? –Kasumi asintió no muy convencida, Orochimaru se volvería un problema tarde o temprano pero al mismo tiempo poseía habilidades únicas que en ese momento se consideraban indispensables. Necesitábamos a alguien con sus conocimientos, no solo sobre jutsus prohibidos sino sobre el funcionamiento de una de las aldeas ninja más grande de todas, la aldea de la Hoja.

-De seguro podrás adueñarte de algún que otro jutsu prohibido en el camino –agregué y los ojos de la serpiente blanca parecieron iluminarse. Como si ese fuera el último incentivo que necesitaba para adherirse completamente a nosotros.

-De acuerdo, puede ser divertido –soltó con perversa y ruin mirada casi divirtiéndose por la situación aunque disimulando desinterés.

-Te mantendremos informados de cualquier situación –señalé encaminándose hacia la salida, Kasumi me siguió poniendo especial atención es su espalda. No descartaba algún ataque traicionero de parte de la serpiente blanca pero la salida estuvo bastante tranquila.

Una vez afuera me solté un poco más confiado– es impresionante la tensión que puede provocar.

-No tienes ni idea, no le dicen la serpiente blanca de Konoha por nada… su mente es tan brillante como retorcida.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Traumas de la niñez como todos… perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad, parece que la genialidad solo ronda entre las personas con experiencias dolorosas.

Baje la mirada pensativamente para meditar sobre lo dicho. ¿Qué tal si no existían los buenos y los malos? ¿Qué tal si todo era una consecuencia natural de algo previo? Para la aldea de la Roca, yo era un desertor que utiliza técnicas propias de un cobarde, pero todo lo que yo quería era mostrar mi arte y que fuese apreciado. Para la aldea de la Niebla, Katsu es una asesina y prófuga pero todo lo que hizo fue para proteger a un ser querido. ¿Dónde está la línea divisoria entre el bien y el mal? y si existe ¿es tan fácil de distinguir para las personas algo que a mi resulta invisible?

-¡Deidara…! –exclamó con voz fuerte e insistente mi hermana.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué dices Katsu?

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A ningún lado.

-Me refiero a tu mente y lo sabes, ¿qué pensabas?

-En Kakuzu… ¿qué crees que le haya sucedido a él?

-Bueno… es difícil de descifrar. Se comenta que Kakuzu es una persona muy callada, de poca paciencia por ende violenta y muy avara –relató una recopilación breve de lo que había escuchado en los distintos pueblos sobre el shinobi.

-Ya veo, en todo caso… –No completé la frase por un simple motivo tenía algo más importante entre manos, un ave de origami que traía un mensaje descendió en mi.

Era más que obvio que un jutsu de ese estilo pertenecía a Konan, pero lo que realmente me silencio no solo mí sino también a Kasumi, fueron las manchas de sangre que adornaban el mensaje.

Le di el mensaje a Katsu, ella impregno el papel con su chakra y al instante el jutsu se abrió desplegándose a sí mismo y mostrando escasamente unas breves líneas.

-¿Qué dice? –pregunté sin querer realmente oír la respuesta. Ambos sabíamos que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

_Tenían razón, Hanzo nos traicionó y hemos pagado un alto precio por nuestra ingenuidad. Yahiko ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Hemos rasgado nuestras insignias de la Lluvia, ya no pertenecemos a Amegakure, Nagato ya no existe, Pain es su nombre ahora y se convertirá en un Dios que traerá paz a esta amarga tierra, yo no tengo la fuerza para pelear a su nivel, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarle, seré su ángel. Él se convertirá en el arma definitiva para impedir futuras guerras, yo lo sé._

_ Konan_

-No… puede… ser… –solté por etapas conforme mi psiquis iba asimilando lo que escuchaba de boca de mi hermana.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo sucedió?! –Insistí sin poder creerlo.

-De seguro fueron emboscados –resolvió ella pero la cuestión no cerraba.

-¿Y Zabuza? –solté recordando que él iría a reforzarlos.

-Nagato y Zabuza juntos no pueden ser derrotados por más que se enfrenten a un ejército –explicó ella y yo coincidía, nunca lo había visto en acción pero su reputación era bien fundada– Zabuza no estaba allí y Hidan tampoco por él creyó que el espadachín estaba en camino.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Zabuza no estaba ahí? –volví a preguntar, me negaba a aceptar la muerte de Yahiko y ella lo sabía.

-Yahiko –murmuró ella con pena, realmente nos dolía perder a un colega de esa manera pero momento de concentrarse en los vivos– responde el mensaje Deidara.

- ¿Qué debo decirles? –inquirí mientras formaba una paloma de arcilla.

-Que vamos para allá –respondió incinerando el mensaje de Konan mientras nuestra amargura crecía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Casi no hablamos durante el viaje. El duelo por nuestro compañero caído se realizo en silencio. Nuestras miradas perdidas eran capaces de comprender el dolor ajeno, no podíamos ni imaginar lo duro que sería perder al otro y por eso sabíamos que nada agradable nos esperaría en la Aldea de la Lluvia, no después de ese derramamiento de sangre.

Nos encontramos con Hidan en el camino que se sorprendió al vernos tan pronto. La mirada en el rostro de Katsu le anunció que algo no andaba bien. Se detuvo y permaneció en silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Soy Deidara –me presenté y el sujeto despertó de su trancé tan solo para decime.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? –indagó preocupado por la amargura en el rostro de mi hermana, por lo general esto me hubiese molestado pero aun estaba dolido por la muerte de Yahiko. Hidan procedió entonces a dirigirse a la pelirroja– ¿Kasumi-sama?

-Zabuza nunca se presentó –dijo Kasumi.

-Pero usted dijo…

-Quiero que averigües el por qué lo antes posible –continuó sin tomar en cuentas las palabras del peli plateado –hoy perdimos un legionario en batalla y quiero saber por qué.

-Sí, como deseé –accedió el movilizado por lo grave de la situación.

Ni bien entramos en territorio de Amegakure una paloma de origami los guió hacia el escondrijo donde Konan y Pain yacían. Al entrar en la secreta base de operaciones la peliazul salió a recibirlos lo mas cálidamente posible, aunque la tristeza estaba impregnada en todo su rostro y antes de que pudiésemos pronunciar palabra de condolencia alguna una figura apareció desde la sombras. Al ver la anaranjada cabellera que del oscuro lugar emergía nuestros ojos se iluminaron creando falsas esperezas que perduraron más en mí que en Kasumi.

-¡Yahiko! –grité abalanzándome a su encuentro. Kasumi tan solo cerró el puño con fuerza y bajo la mirada dejando escapar tres simples lagrimas que retumbaron contra el suelo. Tomé al joven por los hombros y negando lo que me instinto me decía, insistí– ¡Yahiko respóndeme!

-Él no es Yahiko –soltó con voz calma mi hermana sin levantar la mirada.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Claro que es Yahiko –refuté sin soltar a mi amigo y la pelirroja apretó más el puño– no le hagas caso Yahiko está un poco cansada por el viaje, eso es todo, recuérdame regañarla más tarde…

-¡Ya deja eso Deidara! –ordenó angustiada paralizándome, ella jamás perdía la calma de esa manera y luego señalo al supuesto Yahiko para acusar duramente– ¡Tú no eres Yahiko! ¿Verdad… Pain?

Los ojos del joven de cabello anaranjado se abrieron reflejando el Rinnegan en ellos, provocando que yo lo soltara abruptamente y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiésemos continuar Konan habló– tienes razón Kasumi, él es Pain.

-El Rinnegan… despertó –solté aberrado caminando hacia atrás, buscando alejarme de aquel quien yo había confundido con mi amigo.

-¿Por qué te alejas Deidara? –preguntó Pain y mis globos oculares comenzaron a temblar.

-Nagato…–murmuró mi hermana en un estado de shock similar al mío y luego repitió con mayor potencia en la voz– eres Nagato.

-Ya no –respondió secamente el nuevo poseedor del Rinnegan.

-Konan ¿qué pasó? –indagué tembloroso. La dama de cabello azulado solo desvió esa mirada llena de culpa y dolor que exhibía pero yo no estaba conforme así que presioné– ¡Konan!

Konan se abalanzo hacía mi y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en mi pecho, sus gritos de impotencia hondaban más profundo cada vez en mi alma y en la de mi hermana. Cuando pude salir de mi asombro la abracé de manera fraternal acariciando su cabeza– solo dinos que sucedió…–musité esa solicitud una última vez.

-Solo estábamos los tres –pronunció Pain.

-Una emboscada… –soltó Kasumi comprendiendo.

-¡Fue mi culpa! –Pronunció ahogando el alarido en mi pecho– ¡Hanzo me capturó y ordenó a Nagato asesinar a Yahiko!

Kasumi y yo posamos de inmediato la vista sobre Pain, nosotros sabíamos que no podía ser. Nagato no era capaz de tal cosa, pero entonces ¿cómo? ¿Cómo había sido que Yahiko había muerto?

-Nagato no pudo decidir –argumentó Pain casi leyendo la mente de sus aliados– así que Yahiko corrió hacia él y se incrustó su kunai en un órgano vital… entonces…

-Entonces el Rinnegan despertó –completó Katsu abandonando la habitación para dirigirse al lugar desde donde provenía el chakra de Nagato, Pain la siguió exigiéndole respuestas sobre el lugar al que se dirigía aunque pronto fue obvio.

-No podrás entrar, no si Nagato no lo desea –explicó Pain aun refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona.

Kasumi ni se molesto en girar la perilla, era más que obvio que las palabras de Pain eran ciertas. Golpeó con firmeza la puerta cubierta de chakra y mientras la hinchada madera retumbaba dijo– Nagato, déjame entrar.

Solo silencio se oyó del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que mi hermana prosiguió a repetir la acción con voz más firme y alta esta vez, pero nada. Una tercera vez se vio intentando la maniobra, aunque ahora la firmeza de su voz era cortada por la angustia. Oscuridad, silencio, tinieblas y entre todo eso un sonido metálico que corroboró la presencia del poseedor del Rinnegan en el interior del lugar.

La pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia atrás acumular y mezclar dos naturalezas elementales dejo salir su jutsu Bola de Lava que derritiendo la puerta en cuestión de instantes. Cuando la lava se enfrió y el vapor se esfumó Kasumi atravesó la entrada esperando encontrarse con Nagato pero nada la prepararía para ver el estado en el que el ninja de la Lluvia se encontraba. Fue tanta la sorpresa que Katsu no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose la boca.

Nagato no era más que piel y huesos y sus ojos carecían de vida, estaban perdidos en un mar de incertidumbre. A todo esto se le sumaba las numerosas barras de metal que estaban incrustadas en su espalada las cuales consumían su chakra.

-¿Habrá terminado? –musitó el pelirrojo mientras las incontenibles lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la kunoichi.

Kasumi se vio perdida en sí misma, ella también se había hecho esa pregunta años atrás y aprendió por las malas que la respuesta siempre es no.

-¿Nagato que has hecho? –le preguntó entre sollozos. Pero, a pesar de la corta distancia, parecía imposible que esas palabras llegaran al shinobi.

-¿Habrá terminado?… en mi cabeza…–manifestó una segunda vez y los glóbulos oculares de Kasumi comenzaron a temblar, quería que despertara, lo deseaba más que a nada.

-No veo nada vivo en tus ojos –le dijo con tristeza y bajando la mirada para no tener que confrontarlo agregó– y lo único que veo no me gusta.

¡Soy tan cobarde que no puedo verme reflejada en él! No así… –pensó ella y sus manos comenzaron a temblar inconteniblemente.

-¿Habrá terminado?… no puedo ganar…–murmuró Nagato y entonces Katsu sintió que debía resignarse. Su amigo se había quedado detenido en el tiempo. Estancado en aquel fatídico momento en el que Yahiko se fue. Ya nada sería igual.

Era como un deja vu, la desesperación y dolor interno que él experimentaba ella ya lo conocía, era como echarle sal a una herida que jamás cerró. No importaba qué, él jamás podría ganar porque su amigo ya no estaba en este mundo y vio desvanecerse con él su único sueño, el de protegerlo a él y a Konan sin importar que tipo de dolor tuviese que afrontar. La respiración de la pelirroja se torno inestable y tambaleándose se puso de pie un momento.

-Déjame entrar… –suplicó mi hermana con voz neutra en un mar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué recién ahora era capaz de expresar tanto dolor acumulado? ¿Habría acaso llegado a su límite?

-¿Habré terminado?… no puedo ver la luz…–respondió sin escucharla realmente.

El siguiente sonido en la habitación fue una fuerte bofetada que rápidamente Kasumi le proporcionó. No pudo contenerse, no pudo resignarse, su mente se destrozaba a la par que la de Nagato, quería acabar con todo, tal y como antes y las hirientes palabras que soltó a continuación fueron dirigidas más para ella que para el pelirrojo– ¡Entonces suicídate! Y déjanos conservar lo que quede de ti… pero si decides vivir ¡entonces vive!

Vivir… –esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de Nagato y recordó la última voluntad de Yahiko–…_tú y Konan deben sobrevivir… sin importar lo que suceda…_– entonces caviló– eso no es lo único que me mantiene atado a este mundo… ahora tu sueño es mi sueño amigo mío… Si la pelea no se detiene… ¡me convertiré en el Dios de este mundo!

-¡¿Crees que no lo entiendo?! –Preguntó como si de un reproche se tratase y Nagato pudo volver a tiempo para escuchar lo que tenia para decir– ¡¿Crees que no conozco esa repugnante y asquerosa sensación distintiva que obtienes cuando alguien a quien aprecias da la vida por ti?!

-Acaso tú asesinaste a…

-¡Él se suicido porque mi misión era asesinarlo! –Ese grito desgarrador terminó de despertar al pelirrojo– el dolor te quita el aliento, no te deja respirar y sientes que donde antes estaba tu corazón solo hay un hoyo inmenso, un vacio insuperable pero tienes que pelear y atravesarlo –continuó totalmente fuera de sí estaba totalmente desequilibrada y no podía parar de llorar– porque aun hay gente que te necesita, porque sino su sacrificio será en vano, Nagato…

El pelirrojo la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrujo con fuerza –estuve dormido, esperando, orando, entendiendo y hasta empecé a esconderme pero no hay tiempo para eso ¿verdad? –fue entonces que Kasumi pudo encontrar paulatinamente la calma hasta volver en sí.

-Yo… lo siento…

-Está bien, parece ser que estamos enlazados por el dolor –acotó él.

-La sangre que se agotó es un salto al pasado, lo que sientes es el peso del pecado y lo que se nos presenta es una futura conclusión pero, lo inmediato, lo que ahora realmente importa es que lo que se te pasó por alto fue algo fatídico para ti, no para Yahiko –explicó analizando la situación, aun sensible pero ahora más tranquila.

-Confiamos en quienes no debíamos por eso nos emboscaron, ese maldito Hanzo –exclamó con furia al recordar la mirada soberbia en los ojos del líder de Amegakure al momento de escapar como una rata.

-Zabuza debería haber estado aquí…

-No hubiese cambiado nada, nosotros fuimos en misión diplomática… nunca se nos hubiera permitido llevar a alguien de otra aldea.

-Hanzo debe morir y voy por todo en este camino, ven conmigo Nagato –afirmó la kunoichi con determinación.

-Está más que claro que voy contigo, pero sin Konan o Deidara ya que es peligros para ella y quiero que él la cuide hasta mi regreso –estableció Nagato quien comenzaba a pensar como un líder responsable.

-Déjame ver el fuego en tu mirada una vez más, ya que estoy segura de que esta será la última vez que vea tus verdaderos ojos –solicitó ella inocentemente queriendo recordar el calor de la mirada de Nagato, él le sonrió fraternalmente y ella abandono la habitación para dirigirse de ahí en más junto a Pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Si no hubiese sido tan ingenua… si no me hubiese dejado capturar –continuaba sollozando la peliazul sin cesar mientras yo intentaba contenerla pero parecía en vano– si tan solo hubiese sido yo la que incrustara el kunai de Hanzo contra mi yugular quizás Yahiko…

-¡Konan! –Llamé angustiado por los pensamientos de la kunoichi y luego solté con más suavidad– no hables así, Yahiko entristecería si te escuchara hablar de esa forma.

La dama de ojos brillosos se detuvo un instante y luego murmuró– Yo lo amaba tanto…

-Lo sé… pero si estás viva es porque aun hay algo que debes hacer… –argumenté y por más que Konan quería detenerse el llanto no cesaba, yo sabía mejor que nadie que había heridas que no se pueden cerrar, la búsqueda de venganza se aproximaba, yo la sentía.

-Nagato y Yahiko eran mi vida y ahora solo Nagato está vivo, juro que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir su sueño –decretó con firmeza.

El final está escrito. Una lágrima no se puede salvar, los gritos de desesperación no se pueden detener y el odio sucesivo se acerca –pensé casi prediciendo lo que sucedería y el tiempo me daría la razón. No se puede remediar un corazón que ya no late.

En ese instante Pain y Kasumi aparecieron en el lugar. Katsu me miró fijamente a los ojos y entonces comprendí de inmediato lo que sucedería a continuación, podía leer su intensión pero no podía hacer más que acatarla.

-Saldremos a hacer una ronda de vigilancia –mintió la kunoichi de rojizos cabellos.

-¿Por qué no le pides a algún miembro de Akatsuki que lo haga? –le sugirió Konan a Pain.

-¿Akatsuki? –repetimos los gemelos terror desconcertados por el nombre con el que la peliazul había llamado a la organización.

-Ese es el nombre que Yahiko le daba a la división de la Legión Infernal que opera en la Aldea de la Lluvia –explicó Pain.

-Entiendo –solté aunque me refería más a la intensión de esos dos que a la explicación de Pain– cuídense cuando estén ahí afuera –acoté provocando que Kasumi sonriera al notar que yo ya sabía perfectamente que no se trataba solo de una simple ronda de vigilancia.

-¿Es necesario que seas tú el que salgas? –indagó la peliazul preocupada.

-Volveré pronto –respondió él dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y desapareció junto a la kunoichi de la Niebla en la lluviosa noche.

Ambos volvieron a la mañana siguiente ilesos aunque Kasumi estaba exhausta. Pero no era el cansancio lo que ocupaba la mente de la kunoichi. Konan corrió preocupada al encuentro con Pain y no pudo notar la mirada inquietante de Katsu ya que otra cosa le llamó la atención, divisó a cinco shinobis más detrás de Kasumi y Pain.

Pain era el cuerpo de Yahiko reanimado para la utilización del camino Deva, el más poderoso de todos, pero tras la masacre que habían cometido aquella noche, Pain había tomado otros cadáveres para activar el camino Animal, el camino Asura, el camino Humano, el camino Naraka y el camino Preta. La pelirroja había sido la única testigo del nacimiento de los Caminos del Dolor.

0000000000000000000000

Bonus fs70/f/2012/326/d/c/konan_by_


	5. El Espía y el Tesorero

¡Cuidado doble narrador! Si se les dificulta mucho leer por esto puedo especificar quienes son los narradores antes de que empiece el capitulo.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Poco tiempo después de que abandonamos Amegakure, Pain se convirtió en el temido líder de la aldea. Aquella noche cuando él y Katsu salieron a dar lo que ellos denominaron una vuelta de rutina, yo sabía bien que irían en busca de venganza, yo sabía que querían la cabeza de Hanzo. Si me preguntaran por qué no los detuve, la respuesta sería que una parte de mi también quería ver caer a Hanzo en la misma miseria en la que él había arrastrado a Konan y Nagato, en la misma que nos encontrábamos Katsu y yo. Hanzo era para mí, por ese entonces, la representación exagerada de Onoki, ese maestro que me había enseñado y traicionado, la representación de Yagura aquel sujeto que había amparado y maldecido a mi hermana, y la representación del resto del mundo que nos ven como villanos porque nuestra forma de pensar es diferente a la de ellos.

Me preguntaran entonces por qué no me uní a Katsu y Pain esa noche… bueno la verdad es que vi en los ojos de mi hermana una fortaleza muy grande, de esa que adquieres el momento después de desmoronarte, y entendí que Katsu me necesitaba para contener a Konan en ese momento. Me hubiese encantado ver el rostro de Hanzo mientras su familia era asesinada frente a sus ojos, ver como su vida se desmoronaba justo como él había desmoronado la de Konan y Nagato al obligar a este último a cometer el acto más atroz sobre esta tierra, asesinar a un ser amado.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás, no era ese tipo de herida que sana con el tiempo, esta es más bien de aquellas que jamás cierran. Y aun así seguimos adelante, no podíamos echarnos a morir, no es lo que Yahiko hubiese querido. Sé que Katsu no lo hubiese admitido aunque la presionara, pero estoy casi seguro que algo en ella despertó en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Quizás el hecho de que haya tantas similitudes en lo que le sucedió a Konan y Nagato y lo que ella vivió tiempo atrás, removió una parte de ella que estaba dormida, como si su corazón se hubiese cansado de sentir y apagado para no sufrir y ahora de golpe entendiera que esto es tan solo un espejismo, una ilusión vaga, ya que nadie puede dejar de sentir.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar al País de la Tierra? –me preguntó mi hermana y entonces desperté. Era cierto, nos dirigíamos a mi lugar de origen en busca de un miembro potencial un tanto inusual.

-Como medio día más –respondí al reconocer el camino que llevábamos.

-¿Ya oíste? –Pronunció ella en voz alta como hablándole al aire y me sorprendí por su actitud –solo te queda medio día para decirme por qué nos sigues –vociferó y entonces comencé a sentir la presencia de otra persona, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Ella prosiguió– de lo contrario te asesinaré.

Me giré siguiendo la energía asesina de ese tipo particular de chakra que nuestro misterioso acompañante emanaba y entonces lo vi. Estaba sentado sobre una roca cargando una espada extraña cubierta por vendajes. Sus ojos eran extraños y su piel azul, creo que hasta tenía branquias en la zona del cuello y sus dientes eran similares a los de un tiburón.

-Vaya… haces merito a tu fama –alabó el peculiar sujeto a Katsu y entonces me molesté conmigo mismo por no haberlo notado aunque luego el explicó– no existen muchos shinobis que pueden detectarme cuando uso el método de asesinato silencioso.

¿Método de asesinato silencioso? ¿Este era acaso uno de los espadachines de la Niebla? Kasumi se volteó indignada– no me hagas reír –soltó con una sonrisa soberbia y luego continuó desafiante– ninguna generación de espadachines superará a la que fue liderada por Mangetsu Hozuki, puede que ahora poseas a Samehada, pero jamás superaras a Suikazan Fuguki.

-¿Oh de veras? –Preguntó él con sarcasmo– y si te dijera que yo fui quien asesino a Suikazan Fuguki ¿qué me dirías?

-¡Imposible! –exclamó ella perdiendo la calma.

Una tétrica sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en los labios del shinobi de la Niebla y luego afirmó sin titubear– yo asesine a mi maestro.

Me impacto bastante la aclamación del sujeto pero en Katsu tuvo un efecto distinto, era como si pudiese ser capaz de asimilar esa lúgubre información y buscar al mismo tiempo alguna hipótesis que lo relacionara con nosotros, entonces preguntó lo que yo temía– ¿Yagura te pidió mi cabeza?

-Yagura sabe que no puedo vencerte, no ahora al menos –señaló el shinobi descendiendo de la roca y casi por instinto introduje mi mano dentro del pequeño bolso donde guardo mi arcilla explosiva, sin intentaba algo lo convertiría en arte al instante.

Pero en lugar de adoptar una posición ofensiva, el hombre tiburón se inclinó frente a ella y le dijo– he abandonado Kirigakure y me pongo a tus servicios.

Katsu se inquieto y la circunstancia no era para menos. Era demasiado sospechosa toda la situación, si bien asesinar a tu sensei es motivo más que suficiente para abandonar tu aldea de origen, ¿por qué ponerse a servicio de otro? ¿Por qué eligió a Kasumi? Si por algún motivo quería terminar con todos los lazos que lo unían a Kirigakure, esta era sin dudas la peor manera de hacerlo. Alterado por la idea de que Katsu estuviese en peligro la tomé del brazo y la jale hacia atrás para pasar a tomar yo su lugar, el espadachín levantó la mirada sorprendido y es entonces cuando lo amenacé– No sé que quieras con ella, pero te garantizo que ella no te necesita.

El hombre se puso de pie como negando mi autoridad y esa actitud altanera solo logró molestarme aun más. Fruncí el seño y arrojé sobre su hombro una pequeña muestra de arte en forma de araña, me volteé aun sosteniendo el brazo de Katsu y la alcé para saltar lo más alto que pude, entonces hice la seña de mano necesaria para detonar mi preciosa creación.

-De seguro quedó como pescado frito –aclamé victorioso mientras la gravedad nos llevaba a mi hermana y a mí de vuelta al suelo.

-No estés tan seguro –me advirtió Katsu y entonces miré hacia la nube de humo blanco para horrorizarme al notar que el sujeto aun estaba de pie. El lado derecho de su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras de menor grado, evidentemente había sido capaz de quitarse mi C1 del hombro antes de que yo hiciese la seña correspondiente para que pasara a convertirse en arte.

-Interesante… pero me pregunto si les he dado algún motivo para desconfiar de mi –inquirió sin responder a mi ataque.

-Porque aun no nos has dicho la razón por la cual Yagura te expulsó, después de todo si solo hubiese sido por asesinar a tu maestro, él se hubiese encargado de recuperar a Samehada –explicó fríamente mi hermana poniendo en manifiesto su desconfianza hacia el misterioso sujeto.

-Veo que conoces bien a tu sensei –acotó y aunque Kasumi no mostró signos de inquietud pude ver el deseo de arrebatarle la vida en su sangrienta mirada. El shinobi por supuesto no lo notó, tendría que haberla conocido demasiado bien como para darse cuenta, así que prosiguió como si nada– la razón por la que abandoné Kirigakure no es porque asesinara a Suikazan Fuguki, sino porque asesiné a todos mi compañeros durante una misión.

-¿¡Y después de revelarnos tal información pretendes que te aceptemos como aliado?! –Pregunté desquiciado ante semejante confesión.

-Después de revelarles este tipo de información solo espero que confíen en mí –me respondió y de inmediato mire hacia donde estaba mi hermana, ella solo miraba con detenimiento, estaba indagando es sus ojos, buscando la veracidad de sus palabras. Nunca supe muy bien como lo hacía, pero ella tenía la capacidad de ver la verdad ente las mentiras, casi como si leyera tu alma mientras hablas con ella y sin siquiera pensarlo en ese momento la obligué a regresar de sus pensamientos– ¡Katsu!

-De acuerdo, por vez primera la Legión acepta a un miembro que no ha sido buscado, te aceptamos como aliado –soltó ella y no me atrevía a reprochar su decisión, después de todo no se había equivocado antes, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? Sin embargo, sentía dentro mío que existía algo que el espadachín no terminaba de contar. Esa fue la primera y última vez que un legionario se unió a nosotros por iniciativa propia.

-Dirígete al norte del país del Fuego –ordené y mi hermana me miro entendiendo de inmediato mi idea– allí, oculto ente los milenarios bosques hay un escondite que pertenece a uno de nuestros más recientes infernales, queremos que lo vigiles y que nos traigas toda la información que puedas sobre él, su nombre es Orochimaru.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a mí en señal de respeto y antes de que desapareciera Katsu exigió saber su nombre a lo que el sujeto respondió– Kisame Hoshigaki.

Nuestro nuevo aliado se retiró para cumplir con la tarea que le encomendé y volví mi vista sobre mi hermana para notar que temblaba. No podía ver su rostro ya que su cabello cubría sus ojos cuando su cabeza estaba inclinada pero la escuche murmurar– El monstruo de la Niebla Oculta.

-Katsu…–solté mientras me acercaba a ella y entonces fue cuando realmente noté que algo no andaba bien.

Ella levantó la mirada de golpe y llena de odio y preocupación, tal vez más desasosiego que otra cosa, gritó– ¡¿Qué demonios pasa en Kirigakure que hasta los monstruos huyen de allí?!

-¿Lo conocías? –pregunté estupefacto.

-No… no en persona pero he oído hablar de él y supe quien era ni bien lo vi –respondió ella mientras su mente intentaba dilucidar que sucedía en su tierra de origen a la par que me explicaba los detalles que conocía sobre el espadachín– él es uno de los shinobis más temidos en la aldea, tiene una cantidad exageradamente grande de chakra y ama pelear al punto de que lucharía con cualquiera aun sabiendo que no puede ganar. Le costó mucho esfuerzo hace un rato no ponerse serio contigo.

Estaba totalmente atónito, yo también había sentido la gran cantidad de chakra que el sujeto despedía pero considerando que es el portador de Samehada, lo consideré normal. Después de todo, esa espada es equiparada a un Bijū pero sin cola.

-Hay una cosa más y quizás esto explique el por qué quiso asociarse con nosotros –soltó mi hermana y salí de mi asombro para dedicarle toda mi atención– él sabe de mi reputación, sabe quién soy y sabe que en una organización como esta las batallas son inevitables y él las ama y sabe también, que solo a nuestro lado sus habilidades podrían perfeccionarse por completo.

-Desde el principio… desde que dejo Kirigakure su deseo fue… –comencé a relatar atando cabos para concluir–…servirte.

Ella me miró como corroborando mi teoría y no volvió a tocar el tema de Kisame y yo solo caminé junto a ella siguiendo el camino que nos conduciría hasta el segundo inmortal de la Legión. Mi cabeza era el mismo caos así que no quería ni pensar en que sería de la mente de Kasumi. Ella se veía tranquila, siempre serena, pero yo sabía bien que había momentos en los que ya no podía contener tanto peso por su cuenta. Desde hacía tiempo me había propuesto estar en esos momentos para apoyarla.

Quizás se pregunten porque me importaba tanto Kasumi, bueno… la respuesta es sencilla. Katsu, es mi compañera, mi amiga, mi hermana, y el vínculo que tenemos es mi mayor obra de arte. Y a pesar de esto, lo maravilloso de este lazo no está dado en el momento de su fin como mis demás obras, sino en el día a día mientras lo construimos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba leyendo un libro antiguo en esa vieja biblioteca como era mi costumbre desde que había asesinado a los guardias que la custodiaban y cobrado mi recompensa. Los shinobis no se acercan a esta pequeña aldea desde que saben que me encuentro aquí. Creen que soy inmortal porque tengo ochenta y seis años y cinco corazones latiendo perfectamente pero la verdad de la vida es que nadie es inmortal.

Lo único que me importa es el dinero, cualquier persona sabría que este mundo gira en torno al dinero, pero yo lo aprendí de la manera difícil. No siempre fui un ninja rebelde sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, fui conocido como un ninja poderoso de la Aldea Oculta entre la Cascada. Llevaba una vida bastante normal y rutinaria hasta que la conocía a ella, su nombre era Shion y su largo cabello morado me cautivó desde la primera vez que la vi.

Los meses que le siguieron a ese momento fueron reamente memorables, su voz era tranquila e inspiradora y era muy astuta a pesar de no haber recibido entrenamiento ninja alguno. En aquellos días parecía que la tranquilidad guiaría mi corta vida pero no tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba. Me sentí infinitamente afortunado puesto que el destino quiso que ella aceptara casarse conmigo, pero unas semanas antes de la boda Shion enfermo de gravedad. Yo no tenía el dinero para costear los gastos médicos así que tome la misión más peligrosa que había para pagar la operación.

Debía asesinar al líder de una Aldea que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber sido fundada, el hombre ostentaba el titulo de Hokage y se había convertido en mi presa, su muerte salvaría la vida de la mujer que yo amaba. Fallé la misión, pero eso realmente no hubiese cambiado nada, cuando llegué al hospital después de mi derrota, Shion ya había fallecido. Una enfermera me entregó una nota que ella había escrito diciéndome que no importaba si era en este mundo o en el otro su corazón siempre me pertenecería. Sepulté a Shion bajo el árbol de cerezos donde la conocí y maldije a la Takigakure entera por haberla dejado morir.

Cuando volteé a ver a mis nuevos enemigos noté que ellos también me repudiaban por haber fallado mi misión y fue perfecto. Ese odio mutuo fue maravilloso porque me permitió asesinar a cada uno de ellos sin sentir culpa alguna. Tomé entonces los corazones de los ancianos de la Aldea y huí con los pergaminos que contenían los conocimientos de las técnicas prohibidas más preciadas de la Aldea.

Aplique los jutsus prohibidos en mí mismo y adicioné los corazones robados a mi cuerpo que comenzaba a descomponerse. Paulatinamente, la cornea de mis ojos se torno roja y los hilos negros del jutsu mantenían unidas mis extremidades poniendo recomponerlas en caso de ser amputadas. Me volví hábil en el uso de esta técnica, logrando manipular mis miembros para atacar a distancia y la cantidad de corazones en mi ser prolongaba mi existencia, abolí todos los puntos ciegos que antes tuve.

Comencé a realizar trabajos como mercenario pero Shion ya no estaba conmigo. Si tan solo hubiese tenido en ese entonces la suma de dinero que hoy poseo quizás Shion hubiese vivido un poco más, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por escuchar su voz una última vez.

Fue entonces cuando un sonido familiar me llamó la atención una conversación se daba en la calle y, extrañamente, me interesaba.

-Nadie ha oído hablar de él –dijo un hombre cuyo rostro no vi por la suciedad de la ventana.

-Creo que la gente lo conoce pero temen meterse en problemas si nos dicen donde está –respondió una voz femenina familiar, demasiado familiar… ¿esa era Shion?

Salí a la calle lo más rápido que pude buscando su larga y morada cabellera y me desesperé al no verla. Agudicé mis sentidos esperando encontrarla al seguir la conversación que tenía con aquel hombre.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar por hoy, esta anocheciendo –acotó un hombre rubio.

-Está bien Deidara –respondió su acompañante y entonces mi mente me jugo una truco vil y sucio.

Creí ver al lado del sujeto una mujer de larga y morada cabellera. Llámese espejismo, ilusión óptica ó desvarío de un ninja avaro pero el caso es que corrí hasta donde esa mujer estaba y tomándola por los hombros le grité– ¡Shion, soy yo Kakuzu!

Ella me miro serenamente lo cual me confundió aun más y fue su acompañante el que logró hacerme entrar en razón– Ella no se llama Shion, se llama Kasumi –me corrigió el rubio logrando zafarla de mi agarre.

Me froté los ojos y volvía colocar la vista sobre la mujer para comprobar que sus palabras fuesen ciertas, y desanimado noté que la pelirroja que tenía frente a mis ojos no era mi prometida. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Shion llevaba sesenta y cinco años muerta.

-Lo siento –me disculpé y me di media vuelta para volver al lugar que yo había marcado como mío con sangre ajena cuando la pelirroja me detuvo tomándome suavemente del brazo.

-Te hemos estado buscando Kakuzu –confesó ella y su voz y mirada serena volvieron a recordarme a mi difunta prometida.

-¿Acaso quieren mi dinero? –Pregunté con deje de molestia en mis palabras pero la verdad es que la presencia de esa mujer me relajaba.

-De hecho… es todo lo contrario –me respondió el rubio y fue tan solo entonces cuando retire mi vista de la mujer de profundos y calmos ojos celestes para observar al peculiar sujeto quien se presentó– Mi nombre es Deidara y ella es mi hermana Kasumi.

Los miré por unos segundos esbozando un gesto de desconfianza que ellos no pudieron apreciar del todo ya que llevo parte de mi rostro cubierto– Entonces… ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Has escuchado hablar de la Legión Infernal? –me preguntó la dama.

-Sí algo…–respondí. Lo que yo sabía era que un grupo de mercenarios se había unificado bajo en nombre de Legión Infernal y que a la cabeza de esta peculiar organización había dos sujetos que se hacían llamar los gemelos terror, uno de ellos era un demonio rubio y el otro… un momento ¿acaso…?– ¿ustedes no serán los gemelos terror? –pregunté atando cabos.

-Sí, en efecto –me respondió él shinobi.

-Es verdad que soy un mercenario pero trabajo solo –argumenté rechazando de entrada cualquier posible invitación.

-Nosotros no somos mercenarios –me corrigió ella con esa dulce voz– somos legionarios, tenemos un propósito, si tu no lo compartes no interesa… puedes actuar como mercenario dentro de nuestra organización y administrar los fondos que utilicemos.

La idea comenzaba a interesarme cuando el shinobi de nombre Deidara agregó –no tenemos a nadie que lleve las finanzas hoy en día así que serías el tesorero oficial, además puede viajar con un compañero si lo deseas.

-Los compañeros no me duran mucho –admití poniendo en manifiesto mi poca tolerancia.

-Ya veo… pero ¿qué opinas sobre convertirte en un legionario? –me preguntó ella y me perdí en su melodiosa voz. Era cierto que uniéndome a ellos lograría obtener encargos más importantes que me harían ganar más dinero, pero la idea de estar sujeto a una organización como esa no me convencía del todo. Quizás si Kasumi no hubiese estado allí en ese entonces, no me hubiese unido, pero el mantener vivo el recuerdo de Shion, fuese de la manera que fuese, hacía que todo valga la pena.

-De acuerdo, me uniré a ustedes –accedí pero aclaré al instante– sin embargo, hay algo que debo hacer antes de cumplir con cualquier orden.

-No hay problema, tómate tu tiempo –me concedió el hombre con bocas en las manos.

Comenzaron a retirarse pero justo antes de que las estrellas se hicieran notorias en el cielo nocturno Kasumi se dio vuelta y me dijo– cuando termines ve a Amegakure y di que nosotros te enviamos, pide hablar con Pain para que te asigne tu primera misión y un compañero si lo deseas.

-Eso haré –acaté gustoso de haber oído sus palabras una vez más y entonces se marcharon.

Me dirigía la biblioteca donde llevaba viviendo más tiempo del que puedo narrar y tras juntar los elementos necesarios para emprender el viaje incendié el lugar. Al ver como el fuego consumía los relatos y memorias de millones de autores me sentí pequeño.

Al dejar atrás aquel lugar que había sido mi refugio por tanto tiempo algo se movió dentro de mí, el recuerdo de Shion estaba presente pero de una forma diferente, toqué su imagen agitada y resonó un eco de tristeza y fue entonces que puede oler el aroma de recuerdos quemados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No entiendo porque no les gusta T-T

Joven Kakuzu + Shion - fs71/f/2012/332/3/d/kakuzu_and_shion_by_


	6. El escorpión rojo y el enfrentamiento co

**El escorpión rojo y el enfrentamiento con las dos luces brillantes**

Habíamos escuchado un rumor y por eso nos dirigíamos al sur. Se decía por las aldeas limítrofes entre el País de Viento y el País del Fuego que un ninja oculto en una marioneta poseía las mejores habilidades en cuanto a ataques vinculados con veneno se trataba. Nadie pudo darnos su nombre, pero todos coincidían en cuanto a su apodo, ellos lo llamaban el Escorpión Rojo.

No pude evitar notar cierta similitud con Orochimaru, ambos poseían apodos que hacían referencia a un animal venenoso y exaltaban su característico color. Solo esperaba que este miembro potencial no fuese como aquel tétrico sannin. Katsu y yo necesitábamos aliados en los cuales poder confiar, si habíamos reclutado a aquel espantoso sujeto había sido tan solo por una razón de fuerza mayor. Necesitábamos los vastos conocimientos que sus innumerables experimentos habían arrojado. Los datos precisos son, muchas veces, la clave del éxito.

Realmente estaba intranquilo y nervioso por este hombre, ni siquiera cuando reclutamos a Kakuzu estuve tan nervioso. Será que incluso en él vi algo humano, uno esperaría que alguien con sus antecedentes fuese un hombre temible y despiadado pero pude ver un destello de vida en su mirada en especial cuando Katsu le hablaba. Esto es algo que no encontré ni por un instante en Orochimaru y las similitudes con este nuevo sujeto hacían que mis prejuicios crecieran más y más. Pero no tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba.

Finalmente dimos con él, parecía ser un hombre de avanzada edad y baja estatura ó notoriamente encorvado pero ninguna de las dos posibles apariencias eran ciertas. Mucho tiempo después descubrí que, aun habiendo poco en él que fuese humano, su corazón estaba intacto. Residía en una pequeña cabaña estilo japonesa cerca de su guarida que se encontraba detrás de una montaña. Se mostraba molesto por nuestra intromisión al momento de hacer el mantenimiento de sus marionetas. Nos rebeló su nombre y nosotros los nuestros y así fue como conocí a Sasori, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi sempai.

Sasori era un hombre bastante particular pero tuve una buena impresión de él a penas lo conocí. Él era un amante del arte como yo y aunque nuestros puntos de vista eran diferentes, en el fondo yo respetaba su opinión y él la mía. No necesitaba ser un genio para notar que sus habilidades superaban las mías, él era un sujeto fascinante en verdad.

Eventualmente el tema de la Legión surgió, después de todo nuestro largo viaje había tenido como propósito discutir ese tema. Katsu le propuso unírsenos y él me observó detenidamente, como notando potencial en mi. No me sorprendió en este punto que él aceptara, ambos no reconocíamos mutuamente como artistas pero por su puesto cada quien defendía a muerte y con orgullo su estilo. Entonces fue cuando él lo aclaró ciertas condiciones– No me gusta que me hagan esperar, no lo toleraré bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Me parece bien –acató mi hermana un poco extrañada al igual que yo por la inusual petición.

-Además me gustaría tener un compañero –soltó mirándome de reojo. Al instante dirigí mi vista a Katsu y mi mente divagó los siguientes minutos.

Lo que veía pasar eran pensamientos de felicidad, esos que compartí junto a Katsu y lo que intentaba evitar era decidir sobre mis compañías, lo que reviví fue la indecisión momentánea, esa misma que sentí justo antes de dejar Iwagakure.

Quería que mi arte fuese comprendido antes que nada, que fuese reconocido y quizás junto a Sasori tendría esa posibilidad pero Kasumi… ella era mi hermana, no podía abandonarla, no quería dejarla, ¡No, no la dejaría! No me lo perdonaría.

-Debes ir con él, Deidara –murmuró suavemente mi hermana despertándome abruptamente de mi pensamientos.

-Yo ya tengo compañera –respondí molesto por la insinuación que ella había hecho, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a pensar que la abandonaría?!

-Pues ahora tienes uno nuevo, no puedo estar cuidándote siempre –soltó como si yo fuese una carga y me enfurecí.

¡Era una broma de muy mal gusto! ¡Yo la había acompañado desde siempre, ella era mi familia y ahora se atrevía a abandonarme cruelmente! ¡¿Y todo para qué?! … ¿para qué?… para que mi sueño se hiciese realidad. Katsu estaba siendo cruel e injusta pero no conmigo, sino con ella misma y me avergoncé al notar que casi caigo en su truco.

-Tsk… –solté con un deje de molestia y luego señalé– si crees que con esto te librarás de mi estas equivocada… tendrás que seguir soportándome, hermanita.

Ella me sonrió pero el verdadero problema aquí era que Sasori seguía sin compañero y fue entonces que recordé una vez más a Orochimaru.

-¿Qué tal si cooperas con la Serpiente Blanca? –propuse y Kasumi me miro un poco inquieta.

-No estoy muy segura, aun no confío en Orochimaru y exponer a Sasori a él…

-No te preocupes niña –calmó el escorpión rojo a mi hermana– estaré bien y lo mantendré vigilando.

-Pues… siendo así, envía a Kisame a Amegakure, allí es donde nuestra más grande base de operaciones funciona –ordené y el marionetista me miro un poco desconcertado por no saber bien de quien estaba hablando yo.

Kasumi también lo notó y por eso pasó a explicar– Kisame es uno de nuestros legionarios y actualmente está vigilando la bese de Orochimaru en el norte del País del Fuego.

-Ya veo, entonces parto para allá… no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas –acotó poniendo en manifiesto su fetiche con el tiempo.

El tiempo haría que yo volviese a tener la oportunidad de trabajar con Sasori pero yo ya no sería el mismo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deidara y yo decidimos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones después de reclutar exitosamente a Sasori, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que viajábamos sin parar y creo que el desgaste físico era equiparable al mental. Era momento de relajarse un poco, el río siempre fluye y no lo puedes detener pero si dejas de arrojarle piedras podrás disfrutar de su calma.

Nos dirigimos entonces al oeste del País del Fuego para descansar en alguna Aldea no muy concurrida. Pasar de ser percibidos era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, era ya demasiada la fama que la Legión Infernal había forjado y las personas sentían que corrían peligro cuando veían a un demonio rubio y el otro pelirrojo. De seguro pensaban que sus pacíficas aldeas serían el blanco de alguna disputa política o algo por el estilo, así que habíamos adoptado como hábito el uso de capas negras con capucha para que cubriese nuestras cabezas.

El prado relucía de bellas flores silvestre la mañana en que llegamos a Kumazawa. Deidara hablaba de sus esculturas para variar y yo medio lo escuchaba y medio divagaba. No me resultó extraño que el paisaje me recordara a mi propia aldea, Kirigakure siempre estaba sumergida en la más espesa de las neblinas pero si aprendes a observar minuciosamente y no solo a ver superficialmente podrías sorprenderte. Descubrir la sublime vegetación de Kirigakure no es un reto para los aldeanos pero resulta imposible para los forasteros.

Ah… es verdad… ahora yo también soy una forastera, supongo que me resulta extraño empaparme de agradables recuerdos sobre la Aldea de la Niebla sin trasladarme al momento en que yo era parte de ella.

-¡Katsu! –Me gritó Deidara mirándome sorprendido– ¿me estas escuchando?

Oh… ¿Para qué mentirle? Él me conoce bien, después de todo– lo siento estaba distraída –confesé sonriéndole.

-¿Qué recordabas? – me preguntó y no pudo esconder mi cara de asombro.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

No complete la frase porque señaló mi cuello y bajando la mirada comprobé que estaba rosando mi insignia tachada de la Aldea de la Niebla con los dedos de mi mano derecha.

-Llevas un buen rato tocando tu banda ninja –me reveló y bajé la mano apresuradamente, un poco avergonzada.

-No me di cuenta –admití soltando una risita nerviosa y entonces señalé una serie de cabañas– ¿qué te parece si nos hospedamos aquí?

Mi hermano miro el lugar detenidamente– parece algún tipo de complejo turístico, me pregunto quién será el encargado –soltó un tanto curioso y yo me contagié de esa sensación.

-Ese sería yo –escuchamos y nos volteamos pausadamente para dirigirle la vista al anciano que nos hablaba.

-¿Qué tal señor? –saludé cortésmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia que, por supuesto, Deidara no imitó.

-Oh pero si son una pareja de jovencitos –aclamó el sujeto y entonces pensé que tarde o temprano deberíamos quitarnos las capas frente a él y realmente no quería llamar la atención.

-En realidad somos… –comenzó a decir Deidara buscando aclarar nuestro parentesco así que debí interrumpirlo con un codazo en las costillas. Deidara se inclino sosteniéndose el abdomen donde yo lo había golpeado sin decir nada.

-Disculpe a mi sirviente, a veces habla cuando no debe –le dije al anciano. Fue cruel lo sé, pero también fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. De haberlo pensado un poco más le abría dicho que Deidara era mi primo, pero la gigantesca boca del rubio estuvo a punto de ponernos en la mira del viejo de las cabañas y eventualmente de toda la aldea, y yo quería disfrutar de unas pacificas vacaciones.

-Oh ya veo… déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Bakuma y soy el propietario de este complejo de cabañas –explicó el hombre al mismo tiempo que mi hermano se reincorporaba mirándome con esa mirada acusadora por la mentira que yo había dicho.

-Un gusto, Bakuma-san mi nombre es Aoiro Shie y he venido para tomar unas vacaciones –me presenté dando un nombre falsó y pasé a hacer lo mismo cuando nombre a Deidara– él es Kessaku-kun, mi más fiel sirviente… por favor tenga en cuenta que estas son también sus vacaciones.

-En ese caso Shie-sama y Kessaku-kun, sean ambos bienvenidos a mis humildes instalaciones –nos recibió el sujeto de avanzada edad y nos condujo hasta una de las cabañas que estaban disponibles– si necesitan algo no duden en avísame, vivo en la cabaña número tres.

-Gracias Bakuma-san –respondí y no pasaron ni tres minutos desde que él hombre se alejo de nuestro momentáneo lugar de descanso que Deidara me reprochó lo sucedido.

-¿Así que ahora soy tu sirviente? -soltó sarcásticamente y yo no pude hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa traviesa– ¿puedes explicarme cómo pasó eso?

-Perdón hermano –solté juntando las manos– pero no podemos decirle nuestro vinculo o sospecharía…

-¿No crees que sospechará de todas formas cuando Hidan se aparezca preguntando por Kasumi? –me preguntó él como mencionando lo obvio y fue hasta entonces que lo recordé.

El motivo por el cual habíamos escogido esa aldea en particular era que habíamos recibido una carta de Hidan con novedades sobre el Momochi. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de seguridad, se decidió que nos encontráramos en punto medio del mapa.

-No nos descubrirán si le envías otro mensaje diciendo que ya llegamos y le comentas sobre los nombres falsos –sugerí y mi hermano.

Aun molesto, Deidara me respondió con cómica ironía– como desee, Shie-sama.

Reí un poco por lo bajo tapándome la boca con la mano y antes de que se saliera a liberar el ave de arcilla que yo sabía, él ya había empezado a modelar, lo detuve– Deidara…

Mi hermano se volteó curioso esperando que yo revelara el motivo de la intromisión, entonces le pregunté– ¿sabes qué quiere decir Kessaku?

-No pero conociéndote debe significar esclavo, perro de bolsillo o algo por el estilo –me dijo sin poder contener esa sonrisa burlona.

-No tonto –negué con la cabeza riendo un poco por su comentario.

-Entonces dígame oh gran Shie-sama… ¿qué significa Kessaku? –exageró y entonces me puse seria.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos me acerqué y pase por su lado para salir de la cabaña mientras pronunciaba con voz tenue– Obra maestra.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta unos minutos más y no volteé a ver su rostro. Caminé sin decirle nada, él sabía bien que yo esperaba que se uniera en el recorrido que deseaba hacer en los alrededores luego de que enviara el mensaje a Hidan.

Disfrutamos de dos apacibles días en la aldea, creo que incluso no me hubiese molestado acostumbrarme a ese tipo de vida. Pero nuestra realidad era muy distinta. Éramos simples viajeros de día y despiadados demonios por la noche, esa se había convertido en nuestra naturaleza esencial. Esa había sido nuestra vida desde que mucho antes que existiese siquiera la Legión Infernal, ese era nuestro destino. Pero he de confesar que no recordaba lo maravilloso que era esa sensación que dormir tranquila por la noche te transmite, ese sentimiento es insuperable.

Al tercer día la cosa cambio, comenzaron a surgir rumores de que un miembro de la Legión se aproximaba a la aldea y los habitantes empezaron a inquietarse. Incluso surgieron varios grupos que propusieron contratar mercenarios para hacerle frente al indeseado visitante. Afortunadamente, Kumazawa no contaba con el tiempo ni dinero necesario para efectuar el plan, así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue un pobre y burdo plan de resistencia donde los hombres de la Aldea saldrían con armas rudimentarias y comunes para hacerle frente a Hidan mientras las mujeres, ancianos y niño se esconderían es sus casas, atrincherados como animales esperando ser llevados al matadero.

La situación me resultaba por demás divertida, si supieran que Hidan no puede ser asesinado ¿aceptarían su muerte sin luchar? Esta pregunta fue largamente debatida por mi hermano y por mí mientras pasaban nuestras horas aguardando su llegada.

En la mañana del cuarto día se percibía algo extraño en el aire y no fui la única en notarlo. Esta extraña e inquietante sensación o presentimiento comenzaba a desesperar a Deidara. Cerca del medio día estábamos comiendo ramen en un pequeño puesto cuando escuchamos gritos de un hombre y entonces la gente corrió a refugiarse mientras algunos hombres acudían a la entrada de la pacífica aldea de Kumazawa. A pesar de la constante insistencia del vendedor de ramen porque yo me ocultara al igual que las demás mujeres, emprendí el camino hacia la entrada junto a mi hermano.

Al llegar allí, pudimos ver a varios hombres agitando palas y picos en señal de repudio hacia las dos figuras que surgía por sobre la colina verde que tanto me había maravillado al principio. Pero me inquiete al notar que ninguna de ellas correspondía a Hidan.

-Corran –ordené y un par de aldeanos me miraron incrédulos.

-No no iremos, esta es nuestra aldea.

-¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso? Defenderemos nuestro hogar.

-Esta es nuestra tierra y vivimos en ella ó morimos en ella.

Las palabras de las personas eran nobles, solo querían defender su hogar pero ¿qué podrían ellos hacer contra estos dos shinobis rebeldes que empezaban a brotar de colina como flores del infierno? Yo sabía quiénes eran, lo supe al ver sus armas, brillaban desde la colina. Esta vez eran los gemelos terror contra las dos luces brillantes, los temidos hermanos oro y plata.

-¡Idiotas! –Gritó Deidara llamando su atención– esto está fuera de su alcance, ¿quieren morir en vano a caso?

Deidara tenía razón, no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer y quedarse allí parados solo equivaldría a firmar sus propias sentencias de muerte. Fue entonces que un kunai atravesó la cabeza de uno de los hombres que estaba al frente del movimiento y el pánico alcanzo los corazones de los habitantes de Kumazawa. Finalmente, se aproximaron a nosotros. Mi corazón latía pero no sentía temor alguno, estaba más bien en un estado de exaltación sin igual. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, ya ni recordaba cuando me había sentido así por última vez.

No teníamos motivo para protegerlos, habíamos pagado por lo que habíamos obtenido de ellos y aun así… aun así nos quedamos, ni Deidara ni yo pensamos en retroceder ni por un instante. Íbamos a proteger a la pacifica aldea de Kumazawa a cambio de nada. Cuando los hermanos oro y plata atravesaron la entrada principal, mi hermano y yo los esperábamos al final de la avenida principal. Entre los callejones aun se escondían algunos hombres y al notar que el enemigo los observaba de reojo con malicia invoque mi jutsu de lava Aparición de Fusión y sellé los pasadizos para mantener a salvo a las personas que no había contado con el tiempo para esconderse en un sitio más seguro.

Cuando las paredes se cerraron a su alrededor, los aldeanos supieron que habían llegado los gemelos terror. Sin embargo solo aquellos que estaban refugiados en las partes altas de las casas pudieron observar el enfrentamiento.

-Vaya vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí, Kinkaku? –preguntó uno de ellos y entonces supe que los hermanos Oro y Plata también nos reconocieron al instante, al ver el jutsu que yo había empleado.

-Parecen ser los gemelos terror, Ginkaku –respondió el hermano oro y Deidara introdujo disimuladamente la mano derecha en la bolsa donde llevaba su arcilla explosiva. Entonces supe que estaba en mí la tarea de ganar un poco de tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunté firmemente y ellos se sonrieron subestimándome.

-Tenemos entendido que Kakuzu vendió una de nuestras armas a un coleccionista de este lugar y queremos recuperarla –me respondió sin mucho interés el hermano plata.

Ellos se referían a las legendarias armas del Sabio de los Seis caminos, esas armas habían sido el orgullo de la Aldea de la Nube durante varias generaciones, pero estos ninjas rebeldes habían logrado tomarlas por la fuerza. Aparentemente, Kakuzu había logrado apropiarse de dos de ellas después de enfrentarse con ellos. Yo conocía la historia pero pensé que eran solo rumores, me sentí orgullosa de que alguien con las habilidades de Kakuzu fuese ahora parte de nuestra Legión, pero no podía distraerme. Aunque ahora solo poseían tres de las cinco armas legendarias, reconocerlas era la clave para formar una estrategia defensiva.

-Hemos estado aquí tres días y no hemos oído nada de eso –comenté y ellos me miraron creyendo que yo ocultaba algo– ¿Están seguros de que la información que tiene es correcta?

Noté de inmediato que la calabaza que llevaba Ginkaku no era otra sino que la famosa Benihisago, la cual permite absorber el alma de las personas. Sin embargo, para que sea efectiva, deben reunirse una serie de requisitos. La primera que es que la victima debe ser golpeada con Kokinjo y su alma debe haber sido separada con Shichiseiken. Si estas condiciones no se cumplen Benihisago es inútil. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la mística calabaza estaba siendo sostenida con Kokinjo, la legendaria cuerda que se enrosca en el brazo del usuario y extrae el alma del oponente con el simple contacto. No obstante lo cual, no veía por ningún lado aquella peligrosa espada que conformaba el trió así que me tranquilicé al saber que sin Shichiseiken, las otras dos armas quedaban en desuso.

-Nosotros tenemos otras formas de averiguar la información que necesitamos, después de todo… es más fácil registras las posesiones de una persona cuando esta ya no respira –señaló Kinkaku y entonces noté el arma que portaba.

Él llevaba la tercer arma y esta si podía ser utilizada independientemente de cualquier otra. El hermano oro tenía en sus manos a Bashosen, una especie de abanico hecho de algún material similar a la paja. Con un simple movimiento de esta arma se podía producir cualquier elemento básico que él quisiese.

-No dejaremos que exterminen a los habitantes de este pueblo –sentenció Deidara y una sonrisa perversa se poso en sus labios y en los míos también.

-Entonces creo que todo esto quedará en familia –bromeó sínicamente Ginkaku mientras la cuerda Kokinjo se enredaba en su brazo, al instante invoque mi hoz. Puede que no tuviese la habilidad para sellar nuestras almas ahora pero separarlas de nuestro cuerpo era igual de peligroso.

Esperaba que él se abalanzara sobre mí y Kinkaku fuese por Deidara pero al parecer yo no era el objetivo del hermano plata, fue directamente hacia Deidara y me desesperé, no permitiría que tocara a mi hermano mientras este aun estaba preparando su jutsu.

Me moví tan rápido como pude, mi velocidad ciertamente era muy superior a la Ginkaku pero su inmensa cantidad de chakra era bestial. Ataqué su brazo derecho con mi hoz queriendo ilusamente cortar la milenaria cuerda, pero parecía ser que eso sería imposible. En lugar de siquiera hacerle una marca la fuerte cantidad de chakra que Ginkaku despedía me expulsó hacia atrás.

-¡Katsu! –gritó Deidara y entonces abrí los ojos mientras un reflejo rápido no me dejo caer al piso.

-Esa cantidad colosal de chakra no es humana –acoté y Kinkaku, quien ni siquiera había movido un dedo aun, sonrió.

-Tienes razón –me dijo y luego explicó– ese tipo de chakra no propio de un humano sino de un Bijū.

La leyenda era cierta, estos dos realmente habían sido devorados por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y se habían alimentado de la carne de su estomago hasta que éste los escupió. Entonces lo comprendí, mi ataque estuvo errado desde el principio. Estaba atacando un arma legendaria influenciada por el poder de un Bijū en lugar de atacar el lado que es vulnerable, el lado humano.

El hermano oro no se había movido en todo este tiempo porque no considero que Deidara y yo fuésemos una amenaza pero le demostraría cuan equivocado estaba. Reí suave y sínicamente y estoy segura de que las dos luces brillantes pensaron que había perdido la cabeza, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando más fría y analíticamente que nunca.

Me volvía a lanzar contra Ginkaku y él se preparó para rechazar mi ataque como lo había hecho la última vez, pero en el último segundo, me hice a un lado para que el intentara golpearme con todo su brazo derecho y me dejo una vista y mira perfecta de su hombro, ese lugar que la cuerda no lograba cubrir entonces bajé mi hoz con fuerza, provocando un corte seco y momentáneo, despedazando la cabeza del humero y causando que su brazo cayera tajantemente.

Kinkaku no podía reaccionar, Ginkaku tampoco, Deidara sonrió triunfante y yo miré al hermano plata con soberbia. Él aterrador hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas sujetándose el hombro derecho mientras el suelo se inundaba de sangre y yo no le despegaba la mirada. Ver la sangre brotar de su herida me incitaba, quería ver más quería escucharlo gritar de dolor y suplicar por su vida. Salté lo más alto que pude y le grite a Deidara que se alejara, es este punto Kinkaku reaccionó y quiso enfrentarme pero mi hermano ya había logrado establecer C1 en todo el cuerpo del hermano oro y en cuanto vio que yo corría peligro, no dudo en hacerlos detonar.

Las explosiones no terminaron con la vida de Kinkaku pero si generaron un nuevo ambiente de batalla. Las dos luces brillantes entendieron que se enfrentaban a dos demonios oscuros. Creé una pared de lava alrededor de Ginkaku y él no dudo en usar su atroz chakra para intentar liberarse, yo no contaba con mucho tiempo, si iba a hacer esto sería mejor que lo hiciera ya. Así que liberé mi jutsu de Niebla Corrosiva alrededor del hermano plata inmovilizándolo con forme aumentaba su densidad y antes de que la niebla escapara por la parte superior, por la cual yo introducía mi jutsu de elemento vapor, y los orificios que él había logrado hacerle a la pared de lava, envié una Globo de la Lava provocando una gran explosión que admiró y enorgulleció a Deidara. Había creado un nuevo jutsu usando las dos técnicas básicas de mis Kekkei Genkai, lo llamaría Disolución de Ácido Explosivo.

Kinkaku dejó de luchar cuando escuchó la explosión y se dio vuelta aterrado para ver que, cuando el humo se disipó, solo yo seguía de pie. Mi sonrisa siniestra lo enfurecía, él sabía bien que no solo había disfrutado asesinando a su hermano sino que aun gozaba de la patética figura de Ginkaku pudriéndose en el piso a causa de mi técnica corrosiva, del suelo aún tibio y del olor a sangre seca.

El hermano oro quería asesinarme y me encantaba la idea, aun había lugar en mi corazón para un poco más de emoción y, además, me sentía feliz ante el pensamiento de que Deidara no correría peligro si no tenía que luchar. Aunque hay un detalle más a tener en cuenta, mi oponente poseía energía de sobra y a mi ya casi no me quedaba chakra, debía ser muy cuidadosa en los pasos a dar o mi mayor ventaja se vería arruinada por mi mayor debilidad. Tome mi guadaña del suelo donde la había clavado para realizar la serie de jutsus que acabaron con la vida de Ginkaku.

-Parece que una luz brillante se apago, solo queda una más –fanfarroneé para provocarlo y parecía funcionar, su corazón se rompía en pedazos y su mundo entero se hace añicos, pero mi hermano era consciente de mi situación y su preocupación podría ponerlo en peligro. No obstante Deidara no era idiota, si iba a hacer algo en este punto de seguro sería algo espectacular.

Y tal y como me lo esperaba, Kinkaku debió bajar su guardia ante mi hermano para tomarme de blanco y fue entonces que Deidara invocó un jutsu de tierra inmovilizándolo desde los tobillos. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, mi hermano detonó el C1 que hábilmente había colocado en el brazo en el cual Kinkaku cargaba a Bashosen, el abanico cayó inevitablemente. A pesar de la enorme cantidad de fuerza que el sujeto poseía gracias a su inusual chakra, el jutsu de tierra del rubio se fue reforzando desde los tobillos ascendiendo hasta las rodillas.

-¿No crees que te olvidas de algo? –inquirió Deidara caminando tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados hasta ubicarse frente al sujeto.

-¡Maldito! Libérame y prometo asesinarte rápidamente después de terminar con esa mujer –aclamó señalándome y ciertamente fue lo peor que pudo hacer porque solo consiguió que el rubio se molestara de verdad y le proporcionara un fuerte golpe en la barbilla. El hermano oro no se quedo tranquilo como si nada y teniendo sus manos libres le devolvió el potente golpe al rubio cuya cabeza se deshizo en una masa blanca.

-Un clon…–soltó sorprendido mientras intentaba librarse de a arcilla que se había pegado a su brazo.

-No cualquier clon, este es uno artístico –aclaró mi hermano y lo hizo explotar quemando radicalmente la mayor parte del cuerpo del endemoniado shinobi.

Realmente pensé que después de semejante despliegue el hermano oro estaría muerto y se sostenía de pie tan solo por el jutsu de tierra de Deidara, pero el enemigo era más poderoso de lo que imaginábamos, cuando levanto la mirada me petrifique.

Esos ojos, esa mirada no era humana, me observó fijamente y entonces me dijo con mucho esfuerzo– aun no puedo morir… no has pagado lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

Mi corazón recibió un latido fuerte al oír estas palabras, el hombre era escoria de la sociedad, pero tenía principios, tenía honor y tenia amor por su hermano. Si yo me encontrase en una situación similar, daría todo por poder reunir la fortaleza de este sujeto en un momento así. Entonces le regalé una sonrisa sincera y le dije– te asesinaré gentilmente para que no sientas dolor.

-No –se negó sorprendiéndonos entonces sentenció– no quiero morir como un humano normal, quiero morir como un shinobi. Quiero que me hagas gritar y que se cuente por todos lados la leyenda de las dos luces brillantes.

Y aun pasmada le respondí– entiendo, así será Kinkaku.

Con poco chakra en el cuerpo pero una fuerte determinación, tomé mi hoz con firmeza y me arroje sobre él en un corte tan perfecto que lo hizo estremecerse desde la clavícula y entonces tronaron sus costillas, mi guadaña había fracturado su cuerpo a la mitad. La sangre en las venas se aceleró hasta golpear y agitar sus globos oculares y todo el infierno se desató. Sus gritos me recordaban a los sonidos provenientes de un pez que no puede respirar, desesperación pura y aun así murió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Deidara? –pregunté y lo que recibí por respuesta fue un golpe en la nuca.

-Tonta –exclamó regañándome y luego se dirigió así mí como si en verdad fuese mi hermano mayor– casi haces que te maten.

Me acaricié la nuca donde él me había golpeado y creo que sintió culpa por eso así que aprovechando la situación le mentí– lo siento Deidara-nii, no se volverá a repetir –él siempre sabe leer a través de mí, pero milagrosamente esta vez me creyó ó tal vez estaba conmovido por mi tierno gesto anterior.

-Bueno… quizás fui muy duro hace un momento… ¿estás bien? –me preguntó preocupado y casi sentí culpa por haberlo embaucado… casi.

Le sonreí maliciosamente y entonces creo que tuvo el presentimiento de algo andaba mal, le saqué la lengua y le señalé soberbiamente –no puedo creer que alguien como tu haya caído en un truco tan barato como ese.

-¡Maldita mentirosa! –gritó molesto por haber caído en mi trampa y entonces me tomo la cabeza y la froto con fuerza mientras yo le pedía entre carcajadas que ya me dejara. Nuestro juego infantil se detuvo junto con la llegada de Hidan.

-Parece que se han estado divirtiendo –soltó el Jashinista y nosotros asentimos aun sonriendo.

Fue entonces que los pobladores de Kumazawa comenzaron a rodearnos. Estábamos en todo nuestro derecho a creer que nos agradecerían por nuestras acciones independientes que salvaron su aldea del extermino total. Pero ninguno de sus rostros reflejaba gratitud, muy por el contrario nos exigieron que abandonáramos la aldea, Hidan y Deidara estaban furiosos.

-Normalmente los persuadiría de que se sometan a la voluntad de Jashin-sama pero ustedes me enferman –gritó furioso al comprender la situación.

-Los de la Legión Infernal nunca traerán nada bueno –exageró una mujer simulando desmayarse.

-Pero mamá… ¿no fueron ellos los que nos salvaron?

-Cállate mocoso, tú no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo aun –regañó un hombre.

-De seguro fue su presencia la que atrajo a esos dos en primer lugar –recriminó un anciano.

-Están equivocados… –soltó Deidara rabioso al sentirte impotente ante la estupidez de la gente.

-Mejor vámonos ya chicos –ordené dirigiendo la vista a la salida de Kumazawa– aquí ya no hay nada para nosotros.

Y al aceptar la situación junto conmigo dejaron de discutir contra los aldeanos, después de todo, las personas pueden ser listas pero la masa es tonta y no hay manera de persuadir a alguien que no escucha.

Disculpen si mi mirada triste los incomoda mientras abandono la verde colina que me condujo a esa tranquiliza aldea. Lo único que desee fue un momento de paz, pero solo una estancia de odio se puede ver. Lo que cayó está más allá de la oscuridad.


	7. Motivos y Mentiras

**Motivos y Mentiras**

Aun seguía molesto y creo que no es para menos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían esos infieles a acusar a Kasumi-sama de haber sido la causa por la cual Kumazawa fue atacada?! Si no fuese porque ella quiso que nos retiráramos le hubiese ofrecido la vida de esas inmundas personas a Jashin-sama. Deberían estar agradecidos de que ella y Deidara los ayudaran de forma desinteresada… aunque eso me lleva a pensar que aun no conozco bien a este tipo rubio que acompaña a Kasumi-sama.

-He escuchado sobre el demonio rubio pero poco sé verdaderamente de ti –solté sin mucha educación que digamos, los modales siempre me han parecido un poco aburridos y obsoletos. Reservo mis cortesías para Jashin-sama y ahora para Kasumi también.

-¿Qué hay que saber? Solo soy un brillante artista –se presentó él sin molestarse por la diferencia de trato que yo mostraba entre él y su hermana.

-Hidan, ¿qué averiguaste sobre Zabuza? –me preguntó Kasumi-sama y no dude en comunicarle las malas noticias.

-Me temo que él y su súbdito más cercano están muertos –informé y la sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja fue notoria. Creo, incluso, que era más que sorpresa, ella estaba verdaderamente pasmada y molesta.

-Muertos… ¿Quién…? –murmuró y entonces comprendí que lo que me pedía era que le diera el nombre del asesino y en este punto era donde yo sabía que la cosa no mejoraría, ella no iba a poder creerlo aunque quisiera, yo mismo no puedo creerlo aun.

-Tres genins y un jounin de la Aldea de la Hoja –mencioné firmemente y Deidara no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

-¡NO ME JODAS! –gritó no sé si dudando de mi palabra, investigación o simplemente negando la verdad de las cosas– ¡Es imposible que un tipo como él haya sido vencido por novatos!

¿Qué podía decirle? Yo pensaba igual, pero juro por Jashin-sama que la información obtenida había sido corroborada, yo mismo me había parado frente a la tumba de Zabuza Momochi y de un muchachito de nombre Haku.

-¿Será posible…? –murmuró la pelirroja con la cabeza baja sin mostrarnos su rostro.

-Yo mismo estuve frente a sus tumbas –hablé y entonces no emitió sonido pero apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Katsu –llamó el rubio pero ni él ni yo éramos capaces en ese momento de notar que ella estaba más despierta que nunca.

-El futuro se sobre escribe… –soltó y luego levantó la mirada para sorprendernos con su sonrisa sincera. Yo estaba anonadado, no entendía nada y creo que por la expresión en el rostro de Deidara, él tampoco lograba entender bien a que hacía referencia su hermana– es maravilloso, será mejor de lo que hemos hecho.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó finalmente el rubio expectante al igual que yo de la explicación que Kasumi-sama nunca nos dio al ser interrumpida por un mensaje que cambiaría las cosas para mí.

Un ave de origami blanca se posó sobre de Deidara y él acotó que se trataba del mensaje de Konan, agradable mujer, un poco triste y desinteresada en la más grande de las religiones pero que se le va a hacer. El mensaje era inesperado y lo que estaba escrito allí también. Decía que un legionario había asesinado ya a varios compañeros de equipo y qué si bien no podían prescindir de sus servicios, tampoco podían dejar que exterminara a todos los infernales. La razón por la cual esa carta había llegado a las manos de los gemelos terror era sencilla: necesitaban una solución por parte de los líderes.

Kasumi-sama me miró de inmediato y me dijo– tú no puedes morir Hidan…

A lo que Deidara respondió burlonamente casi como si de un reflejo se tratase– no estarás pensando en unirlos… ¿cómo los llamaras? ¿El dúo zombie?

E inmediatamente después de escuchar estas palabras fruncí el seño y me preparé para confrontarlo sin embargo, el artista no me dio tiempo y volviendo sobre sus palabras me miró fijo, como analizándome para acotar– ¡un segundo… esa es en verdad una brillante idea!

-Gracias –soltó ella aceptando el crédito sin modestia alguna y luego se dirigió hacia mi– Hidan…

-¿Humm? –pronuncié en señal de pregunta, me encontraba bastante confundido.

-Mientras viajes con Kakuzu tendrás oportunidad de hablarle a las personas sobre Jashin-sama –señaló y debo confesar que me emocioné, este mundo está podrido por la falta de fieles.

Cuando Jashin-sama tenga suficientes seguidores se levantará y aniquilara a todos nuestros enemigos pero, mientras tanto, es nuestro deber exterminar a los que se nos oponen, tal y como lo hizo Kasumi-sama al defender la iglesia donde yo adoraba a Jashin-sama.

Sin embargo, ella no buscaba incentivarme sino advertirme y es por eso que agregó– pero bajo ningún punto de vista intentes persuadir a Kakuzu.

El sujeto sonaba como alguien altamente peligroso y es verdad que no puedo morir pero hay cosas peores que la muerte así que me propuse meditar sobre su advertencia muy detenidamente. Pero fuese cual fuese el caso, el hecho era que de ahora en más tendría compañero con el cual viajar.

Lo curioso de la Legión Infernal es que estaba en todos lados y en ninguno en particular. La mayoría de las personas creía erróneamente que Amegakure le pagaba a la Legión Infernal para protegerla. Éramos pocos los que conocíamos el dato de que Amegakure apoyaba a los infernales en un cien por ciento, y casi nadie sabía que el líder de esa misma aldea era unos de los legionarios más poderosos

No era relevante para la organización la razón por la cual sus miembros se habían unido a ella, lo único que importaba era la fidelidad que mostráramos hacia ella, hacia los gemelos terror y principalmente hacia Kasumi-sama. La Legión no juzgaba pasados, errores ó aciertos, sino que tenía la vista puesta en la meta, siempre en el futuro, siempre hacia adelante. Según como yo lo veo, solo los mejores ninjas cuentan con el pasado más retorcido, es casi como si entrenar en el medio del dolor agudizara las habilidades naturales. Era ciertamente una situación donde te sentías acompañado pasase lo que pasase y lo mejor de todo es que esta situación no estaba condicionada a nada sobrenatural.

Debíamos ser fieles a los gemelos terror y eso sería todo, recibiríamos a cambio una libertad infinita, y me refiero en este punto a verdadera libertad. Esto es invaluable para mí puesto que los jashinistas hemos sido repudiados por las personas desde que tengo memoria. Todos se esconden bajo un ideal de libertad falso, limitado, estático… entonces mi pregunta es ¿puede alguno de ellos decirme que significa exactamente libertad si no soy libre de ser tan retorcido como quiera ser?

Hasta ahora este problema con la sociedad me había llevado a buscar mi salvación en soledad. No me estoy quejando, no quería ser uno de ellos de todas maneras, no quería ser otro jugador perdiendo este juego y realmente logré ganar. ¿Qué queda cuando le ganas a la muerte? ¿Inmortalidad? No… cuando le ganas a la muerte no queda nada si no decidís que así sea. La vida es valiosa cuando encuentras un propósito en ella sino es lo mismo que estar muerto. Se puede decir que Jashin-sama me dio eso y que Kasumi-sama me salvo de mi soledad, después de todo en el campo de batalla siempre fui el último hombre en pie, hasta ahora.

Creerán que estaba perdido entre la multitud y así era, siempre fui un poco mas provocativo de lo que la gente a mi alrededor era. No suelo dar muchas muestras de respeto porque no hay muchas cosas que respete y después de eso, la gente se empezó a impactar y más tarde a horrorizar de las cosas que me alimentaban y me alimentan, lo que alimenta mi existencia esta fuera de su comprensión. Pero eso ya no es así, al menos no para todo el mundo. Hay un grupo reducido de personas que no se aterran al ver mi modo de vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegué a la guarida de la serpiente blanca como se había ordenado. Divisé al espía, era un hombre perteneciente a la aldea de la Niebla al igual que Kasumi. Pareció molesto al ver sido descubierto por mi razón por la cual adopto una postura ofensiva.

-No hay necesidad de eso –le informé y se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo dices? –curioseó.

-Kasumi y Deidara me enviaron para ser el compañero de Orochimaru, lo tendré vigilado desde una postura más cercana –expliqué calmadamente.

-Entiendo, entonces me reportaré ante ellos –soltó y me vi obligado a detenerlo.

-Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo –comenté y nuestro espía me miró como esperando un esclarecimiento de mi parte– los gemelos terror solicitaron tu presencia en Amegakure para que te pongas al servicio de Pain.

Habiendo comprendido esto, el hombre conocido como Kisame se retiró para seguir las instrucciones que yo le había trasmitido. Si alguien me preguntara porque razón me uní a la Legión Infernal debería de admitir que no se si lo hubiera hecho sin la presencia de un artista en ella. Es verdad que las habilidades de Deidara, el demonio rubio aun están en construcción pero es agradable hablar de arte con alguien de vez en cuando. Aunque creo que sería difícil hacerlo entender que el verdadero radica en la belleza eterna.

La soledad que sentía antes de unirme a esta organización es la misma que sentí de niño cuando mis padres murieron. Pase mucho tiempo esperándolos en vano sufriendo en silencio pero ahora esas emociones me son ajenas. Casi logro completar mi más grande obra maestra, me convertiré a mi mismo en una marioneta incapaz de sufrir necesidades humanas como hambre, frío ó cansancio. Me convertiré en un ser incapaz de sufrir las frívolas emociones humanas, me convertiré en el arma más poderosa de la Legión Infernal y terminaremos con las guerras que tantas vidas han destruido. El derramamiento de sangre antes de la paz parece ser un hecho inevitable.

Ingresé a la guarida de Orochimaru y poco tiempo tarde en notar la amenazante presencia que me vigilaba desde las sombras– vengo en nombre de los gemelos terror –anuncié y el asistente de Orochimaru dio la cara.

-¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? –preguntó el sujeto de anteojos.

-¿Quién otro sino un miembro sabría que Orochimaru es un infernal? Aun no se le han asignado misiones –solté como mencionando lo obvio y al entender esta lógica, Kabuto me dejo avanzar.

Me presentó frente a su maestro y ahora entendía perfectamente por qué los gemelos terror desconfiaban de Orochimaru. Su chakra era oscuro y perverso, no obstante su laboratorio era increíble.

-Soy Sasori y me asignaron como tu nuevo compañero –me presenté ante el pálido sujeto.

-Orochimaru-sama no necesita compañero para eso me tiene a mi –exageró su ayudante.

-Tú eres un simple asistente –corregí descalificando al sujeto por lo cual esbozó una mueca de molestia– yo soy el indicado para ser su compañero.

-Oh… que interesante. Sin embargo, ¿podrías decirme que te hace pensar eso? –cuestionó la serpiente blanca de Konoha.

-Veras, me especializo en marionetas y para eso experimento con humanos, por lo cual mis investigaciones pueden serte de ayuda como las tuyas pueden servirme a mí –expuse y el interés invadió sus ojos.

-Sugieres un intercambio entre científicos –soltó el moreno interesándose en la propuesta. La sed de conocimientos era notoria en él y yo me aprovecharía de eso para hacerme de un lugar en su laboratorio y ganarme su confianza.

-Orochimaru-sama no necesita de tus… –intentó vanamente su colaborador pero el mismo Orochimaru lo detuvo.

-Espera Kabuto, somos todos infernales después de todo –justificó falsamente el acuerdo que estaba a punto de realizar– no veo por qué no podamos colaborar mutuamente.

-¿Entonces es un trato? –indagué con mi típico rostro inexpresivo.

-Bienvenido a mi laboratorio Sasori –aclamó él y entonces mi misión comenzó.

Solo me interesaba mejorar mis marionetas, mejorar mis habilidades y mejorar mi cuerpo. Pero no pude evitar percibir algo por demás macabro en las investigaciones de Orochimaru. Su búsqueda por reunir todos los jutsus prohibidos atendía a una causa que yo desconocía. Al principio cavilé la posibilidad de que se tratase tan solo de una ambición desmedida por ostentar el título del shinobi más poderoso del mundo, pero con el tiempo esta idea se fue diluyendo. Había algo contradictorio en Orochimaru, algo oculto incluso para su asistente, algo que rosaba la delicada línea entre en un ser intelectual y uno emocional.

Decidí ignorar este asunto, después de todo yo estaba ahí por otro tema. Paulatinamente, mi más grande obra de arte estuvo completa, mi propio cuerpo se había convertido en algo inmortal, algo que no requería de cuidados humanos, capaz de pasar meses sin comer o beber pero no está satisfecho. Cada marioneta es tan fuerte como la más débil de sus articulaciones, se me ocurrió entonces pensar la forma en la que las marionetas eran usadas en Suna. Allí ellas servían no solo como instrumentos de captura o armas, sino también como mecanismos de defensa: escudos. Fue entonces que comencé a construir otro tipo de marioneta, una que hiciera honores a mi apodo así nació la marioneta conocida como Cola de Escorpión. Equipé a esta majestuosa marioneta con una cola de hierro extensible que podía proporcionar una apuñalada certera, pero no conforme con esto envenené la punta para que el golpe fuese letal. Mediante la rotación de esta alrededor del cuerpo del títere, Cola de Escorpión adoptaba una posición defensiva cumpliendo así un doble rol. Ya no habría nada capaz de dañarme, nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había algo raro esa noche. Amegakure despedía un olor particular y yo era capaz de percibirlo. El cielo lloraba a mares como de costumbre pero por nariz se filtraba un olor putrefacto y morboso, casi como si estuviese lloviendo sangre, casi como si mis sentidos revivieran aquella noche en la que conocimos a los gemelos terror.

Me senté pausadamente en mi cama, y coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos. Últimamente al dormir, tengo un sueño frágil lleno de lamentos. No he podido superar aun la muerte de Yahiko y la cadena de dolor parece no terminar más. No hay luz de luna que ilumine mi corazón, no hay bailes de flores que me muestre el camino a seguir. Los poemas cotidianos están llenos de tristeza y las palabras vacías se repiten al igual que el río que fluye sin dirección y sin fin.

Los infernales pasan uno a uno en mi débil corazón, en este húmedo lugar donde sopla el ligero viento. Caminar junto a ellos me aleja de la oscuridad, Nagato ahora es mi propósito. Debo protegerlo a cualquier precio, me apropio de sus sueños y los convierto en míos para aliviar el peso que llevan sus cansados hombros. No quiero ir a la deriva otra vez como cuando era niña, no voy a regresar al destino que se me ha impuesto, esa es una historia triste de nunca acabar.

Me levante despacio de mi cama y me cubrí con la capa de Akatsuki, mi pelo azul enmarañado se hacía invisible en la profundidad de la noche y comencé a recorrer los pasillos de nuestra base preguntándome cuantas noches más podré seguir viviendo en la oscuridad antes de que mi corazón se consuma. Los recuerdos de mi infancia me llenan y reconfortan pero aunque solíamos estar juntos siempre ahora el ocaso pinta diferente. Nagato está prácticamente recluido y si bien Pain representa de algún modo retorcido tanto a Nagato como a Yahiko, no puedo evitar sentirme extraña ante su presencia.

Pretendo desafiar al destino, ya estoy preparada, ya puedo volar. No es imposible cambiar soledad o tristeza por algo mejor pero si es necesario poseer ambas para lograrlo. Debo cuidar a Nagato y nunca volver a llorar, aunque deba romper aquel pacto de supervivencia ese mismo que una vez nos unió debajo de ese cielo que difuminaba la sangre de Yahiko con sus lágrimas. Desde entonces no ha existido abrigo alguno, no hay lugar en el que podamos permanecer juntos al menos en esta ocasión. Tu rostro es ahora totalmente extraño, aun no comprendo cómo debería tomar todo esto, ¿indiferencia, decepción ó señal?

-¿Apostaste por el chico con las fichas de tus manos? –una voz penetrante me pregunto y entonces y los dedos de pies descalzos se retiraron del piso para girar bruscamente hacia la figura que me observaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina– ¿o fue por ella?

Me tomo una milésima de segundo más reconocer la voz de aquel sujeto. Me tranquilizo saber que no se trataba de un espía sino de un infernal, de hecho él era uno de los mejores. Su nombre era Kisame Hoshigaki. Sin encender la luz me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté con calma sin contestar su ambigua pregunta.

-Se supone que soy quien protege esta base, sería vergonzoso que el enemigo me encontrara durmiendo –explicó y debo admitir que me extraño encontrar tanto orgullo en un sujeto como él.

-Para eso tenemos shinobis que montan guardias por turnos durante las noches –refuté sin entender porque se esforzaba tanto.

-No confió en ellos… además no tengo otra cosa que hacer –respondió descalificando nuestra seguridad.

-Eres de los mejores comandantes y nunca te he preguntado cuáles son tus motivos para servir a la Legión y no a tu Aldea –comenté obviando la ofensa hacia nuestros hombres.

-Es injusto que me preguntes eso cuando aun no has respondido mi primera pregunta –resolvió secamente.

-Preguntaste algo sobre una apuesta –recordé vagamente.

-Quiero saber porque quien apostaste, ¿por el chico ó por el demonio? –intentó inútilmente esclarecer.

-¿Te refieres a Deidara como chico y a Kasumi como demonio? –Inquirí y luego recordé que Kisame pertenecía a la misma aldea que Kasumi– ¿ella…?

-Ella es el infernal con el pasado más oscuro de todos –anunció el hombre y un relámpago fugaz me dejo ver que él sonreía macabramente.

No sabíamos mucho de Kasumi era verdad, pero solo necesitábamos resultados. Ella había demostrado una y otra vez el valor de su palabra y no dejaría que nadie sembrara la duda en mi corazón.

-No me aposté por ninguno de ellos –establecí primeramente– solo sirvo a Pain.

-Con que solo una herramienta ¿eh? –Soltó pensativamente sin intensión de insultar– ¿Lo odias por eso?

-Claro que no –solté maternalmente– lo que mi corazón siente, estos agridulces sentimientos no pueden ser predichos.

-¿No temes que esos sentimientos te consuman? –Preguntó inocentemente– en Kirigakure nos enseñan a deshacernos de nuestros sentimientos.

-Esos sentimientos a los cuales temes son los que me han mantenido viva –esclarecí.

-Y también son los que te alejaran de tu amigo –refutó él, dentro del alto mando de legionarios todos conocían la historia de Yahiko.

-Fue estupidez lo que me separó de Yahiko –establecí sintiéndome culpable.

-Eventualmente el tiempo se ha convertido en una aventura para mí, tan lento y doloroso como una mentira –comentó desviando amablemente el tema al notar mi angustia– me aislé del mundo y su gente por eso a veces no encuentro el modo de hablar con las personas.

-Tu antiguo entorno se ha desvanecido, pero puedes construir sobre estos nuevos cimientos –sugerí dándole a entender que no estaría solo mientras fuese un legionario.

-Solo pienso en vivir lo más intensamente posible, sobrevivir me llena de adrenalina y me hace sentir útil y necesitado –confesó y entonces pude entender que había mucho más en Kisame de lo que todos podían ver.

Me puse de pie para volver a mi alcoba mi antes de salir me gire para concluir– los sentimientos de alguien especial encontraran algún día tu corazón.

A mitad de camino escuché a unos guardias dialogar por lo bajo, al parecer habían capturado a un intruso después de todo. Me acerqué a ellos y Kisame me alcanzó justo a tiempo para ver a nuestro prisionero.

-Me encargaré del interrogatorio –anunció el hombre de Kirigakure a nuestros súbditos y nadie se atrevió a refutar nada.

Mucho tiempo después me enteraría de lo que acontecía en esa oscura habitación la noche que el sujeto denominado con el nombre Zetsu, ingreso a nuestra guarida. Aparentemente Zetsu se encontraba amarrado por cuerdas recubiertas de chakra y Kisame procedió a iniciar el interrogatorio como de costumbre pero la simple mención de un oscuro nombre lo cambio todo.

-Debes ser muy valiente para meterte en un lugar como este ó muy estúpido –soltó el espadachín intimidante.

-O podría ser que traiga un mensaje –aclamó la misteriosa criatura.

-¿Un mensaje? –repitió aun a la defensiva el ninja de la niebla puesto no se quería dejar engañar – ¿Por qué habría de confiar en un mensaje que tú traes?

-Porque el que lo envía es Madara Uchiha –reveló el sujeto y Kisame se paralizó.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la bestia de Kirigakure.

-Él me llama Zetsu y no soy precisamente humano.

-¿Qué eres? –volvió a preguntar más intrigado esta vez.

-Bueno eso depende de a quien le preguntes –se entrometió la parte blanca.

-Yo estoy compuesto por la voluntad de Madara Uchiha –soltó la perta negra y luego agregó– y él está hecho con las células del primer Hokage.

-¿Por qué Madara crearía a un ser como tú?

-El propósito de nuestra existencia es simple, nos especializamos en clones y al mismo tiempo somos un ninja censor, somos la tierra misma recopilamos información a un nivel muy superior que el mejor ninja que conozcas.

-Entonces Madara te ha enviado a vigilar esta organización…

-Sí, me pondré al servicio de la misma hasta que el indique lo contrario.

-Que así sea.


	8. Ojos de Mar contra Ojos de Fuego

**Ojos de Mar contra Ojos de Fuego**

Me he convertido en el kage de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, me he convertido en un faro, un guía, una figura a seguir y un líder a quien temer. Y todo eso soy desde las sombras, desde los profundos rincones de Amegakure dirijo esta aldea a la par de un soberano, un rey o un dictador, no hay diferencia en verdad. Nadie tiene permitido nombrar a Hanzo y a nadie se le ocurriría desobedecer este mandato, nadie quiere tener contacto con forasteros y cada presencia del extranjero me es informada de inmediato, podríamos decir que el control que ejerzo sobre esta nauseabunda tierra es absoluto y autoritario y, aun así, no siento remordimiento alguno.

Mi mayor karma se encuentra se encuentra en los ojos de Konan cuando intentan vanamente esconder esa melancolía que le nace del alma al recordar a Yahiko. Amigo mío, tantas veces deposité mi confianza y esperanzas en ti… si alguien me hubiese dicho años atrás que ahora no estarías con nosotros lo habría acusado de mentiroso de inmediato y hecho a un lado por mal intencionado, pero aquí me vez, intentando continuar tu sueño, intentado traer paz a este mundo donde la guerra no se detiene, donde solo el fuerte sobrevive, donde mi único arrepiento, mi única y eterna condena es haberte dejado ir.

Pero aquí me vez, me levante para seguir caminando junto a Konan, para lograr nuestros objetivos, para lograr los tuyos. La aldea vive sumisa y tranquila sus días, Amegakure es una especie de Kirigakure, pero rodeada de mitos y leyendas que aterran a las aldeas enemigas e inhiben acciones militares hacia nosotros. Aun así nadie lo sospecha, ni siquiera nuestros aldeanos imaginan quienes somos en realidad. El miedo, que alguna vez fue nuestro enemigo, hoy se alía a nuestra causa y me sujeto fuerte a la Legión Infernal que por el momento permanece oculta para proteger a los miembros que aquí viven, pero llegará el día en que el mundo entero sepa quiénes somos en verdad.

A veces trato de mantenerme firme para sostener a Konan, ella firmemente cree que lo lograremos pero a veces no puede evitar recordar tiempos mejores y añorarlos, es entonces cuando intento darle fuerzas no solo porque la aprecio sino porque, además, existe en mi un deseo egoísta de que ella permanezca de pie a mi lado. No hay verdades para asegurar ni mentiras para refutar, solo un solitario sentimiento de proteger no solo el ideario sino también la presencia física de lo único que me queda en esta vida. A veces me siento demasiado desesperado para gritar, demasiado asustado para llorar y siento que la salida es ocultarme para pasar, tal vez así, mis emociones por alto. Pero entonces recuerdo la reacción de Kasumi cuando nos visito poco después de la muerte de Yahiko, y retoma las fuerzas de ese encuentro para no vivir mi existencia como víctima de un mundo que no me preguntó si estaba preparado para sufrir de esta manera.

Ella es una persona muy particular, y ahora puedo entender esa mirada que me dio la última vez que manchamos nuestras manos de sangre. Sus palabras fueron vagas al momento de asesinar a Hanzo… _"Un día deberás encontrar la fuerza para sostener a la legión, no la busquen entre jutsus, búscala en tu corazón"_. Creo en ese momento no quise entenderlo del todo, pero ahora pienso que hay algo más que Kasumi está buscando. De ser así, supongo que me estaba confiando nuestra creciente organización, pero la pregunta entonces sería ¿por qué a mí? ¿No sería Deidara el siguiente al mando? ¿O será acaso que él también está involucrado? El pasado de esos dos es muy diferente pero en un punto se entrelazó, me pregunto ¿cuándo? y más importante aun ¿por qué?

Quisiera que revelar el pasado no trajera sentimientos nostálgicos, ahora mismo siento que Konan y la legión es todo lo que necesito. Pero sería egoísta acurrucarme entre cómodos sentimientos avaros y autocomplacientes, la línea es fina pero no debe ser cruzada. Si velera por mi bienestar a razón de que ahora me he convertido en un ninja poderoso no sería mejor que aquellos que hicieron tan miserable mi vida. El débil no debe sufrir para diversión o provecho del fuerte tu lo entendías bien, ¿verdad Yahiko? Y aunque ahora no esté cerca de ti, debo cumplir mi promesa, aunque el tiempo no esté a mi favor, aunque será increíble debo confesar que cuando miro esa vieja foto que se desvanece en mi habitación, pienso que en aquellos días cuando entrenabas con nuestro sensei, eso días… pensaba que muchas veces que así estábamos bien aunque nos si nos comparábamos con alguien más éramos débiles, estábamos bien… ahora no puedo llorar, ni puedo decirlo, incluso si mintiera sobre mis sentimientos con el único propósito de aliviar mi cabeza, mi corazón tiene grabado en cicatrices el dolor de mi alma.

Mírame ahora, ¡tan solo mírame! Mi cuerpo está destrozado, me encuentro adoptando el tuyo como propio para mantenerte a mi lado, para que tu ausencia sea menos penosa pero parece tener el efecto contrario, es el recordatorio viviente de que ya no estás entre nosotros. Nunca olvidaré los ojos de Deidara cuando creyó verte vivo. La ilusión se rehusaba a abandonar sus ojos a pesar de las duras palabras de Kasumi, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hice algo como eso? Supongo que así de insensatos somos los humanos.

En lo que pienso todo esto veo a Konan entrar en mi habitación y por su mirada puedo notar que algo le inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con voz neutras un poco curioso y asombrado de que entrara sin golpear.

-Tenemos un nuevo miembro… –respondió con inseguridad.

-¿Nuevo… miembro? –Repetí sin entender porque la peliazul se mostraba tan inquieta– ¿Quién lo reclutó?

-Kisame.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? –pregunté abiertamente, como no se lo preguntaría a nadie más.

-Este sujeto nuevo no me inspira confianza, no puedo sentir calidez en su corazón, de hecho no puedo sentir ningún emoción provenir de él… casi como si no fuera humano –argumentó sin encontrar lógica en sus propias palabras, levanté una ceja sin entender bien de que se trataba todo esto.

-No sueles equivocarte al juzgar a las personas, pero ¿no crees que esto es algo prematuro? –Cuestioné suavemente y luego continué– aun no lo conocemos bien.

-Es verdad –soltó esbozando una sonrisa torpe sintiéndose un tanto tonta– lo lamento, creo que he estado un poco sensible últimamente…

-Entiendo… pero no quiero que te preocupes por estas cosas, yo me encargaré –aclamé intentando alivianar sus preocupaciones.

-Gracias Pain.

-Por cierto ¿qué sabemos de los gemelos terror? –indagué sintiendo la corazonada de que algo había pasado, ¡no! de que algo estaba por pasar.

-En su última carta Deidara dice que estaba de vacaciones con su "ama" en un pequeño pueblo llamado Kumazawa y que logró reunirse con Hidan, además de que lo postuló como candidato para ser el compañero de Kakuzu…

-¿Ama?

-Lo mismo pensé yo al leer la carta, supongo que algo divertido ha pasado ahí.

-Hmm… Hidan y Kakuzu, es una unión bastante inteligente, Hidan no puede morir y su ritual es extremadamente largo así que Kakuzu podrá protegerlo mientras tanto manteniendo al enemigo a distancia.

-Parece ser que Deidara es tan buen líder como Kasumi…

-Sí, eso parece – respondí y luego medité, Konan tenía razón, pero entonces ¿por qué razón Kasumi se empeñaba en protegerlo tanto?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No nos habíamos alejado tanto de Kumazawa cuando mi hermano y yo dejamos ir a Hidan para que se encontrara con quien sería su compañero permanente de ahora en más. En lo que a nosotros respectaba la Legión estaba prácticamente completa. Es verdad que habían puntos flojos y cuestiones que agudizar pero la estructura parecía, al menos ante mis ojos, bastante sólida.

Ni si quiera recuerdo cuales fueron las causas que nos llevaron a aquella ciudad abandonada, pero nunca olvidare a la persona que conocí allí. Una mañana nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles casi desiertas de este pueblo, cuyo nombre no interesa al relato, cuando nos detuvimos en una tienda particular, administrada por una mujer aun mas particular. La anciana vivía con su nieta y, al menos, tres docenas de gatos lo cual nos llamó mucho la atención. Deidara quería comprar arcilla y alguien nos había comentado que solo allí la vendían.

Entré con mi hermano a su tienda y solo vi gatos y a su nieta la cual comenzó a regatear con Deidara, por ende decidí salir del lugar para tomar aire. Me recosté contra el pilar de la tienda y cerré los ojos para relajarme. Tal vez me mantuve así quince minutos, quizás fue una hora, no lo sé con precisión pero de lo que si estoy realmente segura es de que en un momento dado una presencia abrumadora me obligó a abrir mis ojos y agudizar mis sentidos. Entonces noté que un hombre alto de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta baja se había detenido a mi lado y no fue difícil para mí notar su inmenso poder. Y sutil pero impulsivamente gire mi cuello al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos profundamente negros y sin vida querían mostrar serenidad pero le era imposible, su mentira reflejaba la mía, una mentira ya conocida.

No podía dejar de observarlo ni él a mí. No nos estábamos midiendo ni examinando, nos estábamos reconociendo en la piel del otro y al darme cuenta de esto me inquiete y bruscamente baje la mirada ocasionando que él salga del mismo shock en el que yo estaba para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando pudo reaccionar ingresó a la tienda donde mi hermano aun estaba realizando la transacción y a los pocos minutos decidí seguirlo pero en ese instante Deidara salió del lugar.

-Ya tengo todo, podemos irnos –me informó el rubio y estuve a punto de ponerme en camino junto a él pero mi curiosidad fue más grande, así que me di vuelta y ante la pasmada mirada de mi hermano ingresé en la tienda– ¡Katsu! –me llamó.

-Ahora vuelvo –es todo lo que le dije en esas milésimas de segundo.

Al entrar ahora por segunda vez ya no vi a la joven dama que había negociado con Deidara sino a la legítima dueña del local, una sabia mujer de avanzada edad quien respondía al nombre de Nekobaa.

El hombre se sorprendió al verme ingresar tan repentinamente pero la anciana no nos dio tiempo a decir nada. Se acercó a mí y mirando profundamente dentro de mis ojos, me tomó cariñosamente la mano y me dijo– Ah... olvidemos ese futuro bañado de sangre, cobijados y arrullados en el tibio viento.

El joven se inquietó por sobre manera y yo, en cambio, no tenía ni idea de qué clase de poderes tenía esa mujer y me paralicé ante el pronóstico que, con tanta calma, anunció – ¿Esto será…? Debe ser… una señal… –murmuró y luego, repentinamente, soltó con desesperación y angustia– ¡Escápate y sé libre!

Yo estaba cada vez más confundida y ella tomó de manera protectora mis manos para repetir aun más desesperada– Escápate y sé libre de este triste destino porque tú no eres como una flor del infierno… ¡ese no es tu lugar, no florezcas ahí! –ordenó y por más que quería creer que la mujer estaba loca no podía dejar de sentir un deje de honestidad pura en sus retorcidas palabras, fue entonces que tomó la mano del joven y la unió con la mía– no seas atrapada y vuela rompiendo pedazos del tiempo, vuela sin sonido… es posible, cree que sí… ojos de mar contra ojos de fuego, un esperado encuentro se pone en movimiento, el destino se ha apresurado por un motivo.

-¡Nekobaa! –llamó con voz firme el hombre cuyos ojos se había vuelto rojos repentinamente.

La anciana despertó aturdida del trance en el que estaba y de inmediato nos soltó. Estaba tan confundida por la extraña escena que no pude decir nada y en cambio el hombre de negra melena recogida en un coleta habló– ¿Nekobaa qué fue eso?

-Una epifanía Itachi, hacía muchos años que no tenía una tan poderosa pero el motivo es muy claro –anunció alejándose un poco de nosotros para retirar de una gaveta una pipa y proceder a fumarla, supongo que para calmar su corazón que de seguro no estaba más inquieto que el mío.

-¿A qué se refiere? –indagué sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba esa extraña sexagenaria.

-Es complicado… entre ustedes dos… en el pasado y en el futuro hay una sobre escritura de información –explicó vagamente y no fui capaz de comprenderla así que mire el rostro del joven que estaba a mi lado y por su expresión pude notar que él tampoco conocía con certeza la intensión en las palabras de la anciana gato.

-¿Puede ser mas especifica? –preguntó él finalmente ante lo cual la mujer meditó sobre el hecho en cuestión.

Yo estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de temor sin causa alguna cuando la mujer observó dentro de mis ojos con una piadosa mirada y me sonrió tiernamente– Los cuentos graciosos se están cubriendo, son enroscados y complicados pero sobre ustedes dos hay algo muy particular, lo que los daña es lo que los une.

Si ella tenía por intensión que nosotros comprendiéramos mejor lo que sucedía con esas vagas palabras, he de decir que había fallado considerablemente. Mire a los ojos del hombre que tenía a mi lado y me sorprendí cuando estos se tornaron rojos, eran bellísimos y peligrosos al mismo tiempo, eran como el fuego… si eran ojos de fuego, tal y como lo había descrito la anciana pero ¿qué significaba esto? Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó mi mente y comencé a marearme y fue entonces que Deidara irrumpió nuevamente en el lugar en mi búsqueda.

-Katsu ya es hora de… –al observar mi rostro el rubio cesó en su frase para preocuparse por mi estado– ¿qué demonios te pasó?

-Nada, solo estoy algo aturdida –mentí sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?! –preguntó tan molesto que parecía más una acusación que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tranquilo joven, tuve una revelación y solté información que quizás ella no estaba preparada para recibir –comentó la mujer de avanzada edad.

-¡Maldita vieja ¿cómo quiere que me calme?! –gritó furioso mientras comenzaba a manipular arcilla a lo que me adelante antes de que el sitio volara en pedazos.

-Esperen –llamó la anciana pero Deidara se estaba poniendo demasiado violento como para permanecer allí– ¡Itachi, levanta vuelo y no la dejes ir!

-Vámonos Deidara, no es para tanto –dije jalándolo del brazo hasta salir del lugar haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la mujer.

Se quejó un rato y luego se tranquilizó, ya estábamos de salida cuando mi mal estar cesó por completo. Quise concentrarme en cuál sería el siguiente paso a dar en cuanto a la Legión Infernal pero algo interrumpía mis pensamientos, algo en mi corazón me llenaba de angustia y me cerraba el pecho. Busque algún lazo suelto en mi historia y lo encontré de inmediato, no había nada desprolijo en cuanto a la Legión, no había nada malo con Deidara, pero al indagar más profundamente pude ver algo que quería obviar a toda costa. Y entonces lo entendí, lo que empiezo a evitar es el camino habitual de vuelta a casa, lo que se retuerce es un mensaje de tristeza y lo que se entrevé es un resquicio de perplejidad.

-Deidara… –murmuré agobiada.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el curioso.

-Debo volver a Kirigakure, hay algo que necesito comprobar –anuncié sin mayor detalle y por supuesto que él se sorprendió, me había insistido varias veces y yo siempre me había negado a volver a la Aldea de la Niebla.

-Esto es… muy repentino… ¿estás segura de que quieres volver? –corroboró y ante mi afirmación el tema murió ahí. Su sorpresa estaba presente y, sin embargo, no me cuestiono en lo absoluto lo cual me hizo sentir tranquilidad y hasta me relajo el hecho de no tener que dar ninguna explicación.

No obstante, antes de que abandonáramos completamente la desolada Aldea la voz del joven de ojos rojos nos detuvo, me di vuelta un tanto curiosa y lo volví a mirar con detenimiento mientras él soltaba– ¡esperen! Yo voy con ustedes.

Me giré paulatinamente para encarar al sujeto que había puesto de cabeza mi ordenado mundo pero no podía reaccionar. Había algo nostálgicamente familiar en ese hombre algo que superaba cualquier barrera, algo que me incitaba a luchar aun más por mi sueño. Algo que llamaba a la redención y el perdón por los pecados cometidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me volteé inquieto y sorprendido para encontrarme con el hombre que por breves instantes había visto en aquella tienda donde compre mi arcilla. Sus palabras determinantes me molestaron por sobremanera ¿quién era él para decidir con tanta libertad unirse a nosotros como si fuésemos viejos amigos? Me pareció petulante y soberbio, me recordó un poco al viejo Onoki cuando no era tan viejo y esta comparación solo logró que el sujeto me desagradara aun más.

Como si esto no fuese suficiente, él había estado presente en el momento en que ingresé nuevamente al negocio de la anciana extraña que había logrado perturbar a Katsu, por lo cual podría estar vinculado y aun así, aun así se atrevía a unirse a nosotros en nuestro viaje de tan descarada manera. Ni siquiera espere a que Katsu elaborara una respuesta para el sujeto, de hecho estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera despegué la vista de esos ojos negros para verla, y dando un paso firme al frente cuestioné con un deje de molestia en mi voz– ¡¿Quién eres tú para tomar semejante decisión?!

Katsu no reaccionó ante mi pregunta y el hombre de pelo negro no dejó de mirarla ni aun cuando me respondió, actitud que me enfureció aun más. ¿Tan poca cosa era yo para él que ni siquiera era capaz de dirigirme la mirada cuando solicitó?– déjame acompañarlos por favor, hay algo que debo comprobar.

-¿Comprobar? ¡¿Qué mierda crees que somos?! ¡¿Conejillos de indias?! –indagué sucesivamente, elevando cada vez más el tono de mi voz sin ocultar en lo más mínimo mi disgusto.

Fue entonces que él reaccionó, estaba tan perdido en mi hermana que podría jurar que casi no fue consciente de la pequeña conversación que tuvimos unos minutos atrás.

-Deidara… -habló Katsu como en un susurró mientras me clavaba una mirada dudosa– ¿acaso no sientes su chakra?

Me silencié un momento para percibir mejor la energía del sujeto y no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de su inmenso poder pero, lo que realmente me sobresaltó, no fue la cantidad de chakra sino la esencia del mismo, era demasiado familiar, era casi idéntico al de… ¡Kasumi!

No dije nada, pero estoy seguro que la expresión en mi rostro habló por mí. Eran como dos sombras buscando la oscuridad, ó si les gusta más, dos luces buscando la eternidad.

-Tú también lo quieres descubrir ¿verdad? –le preguntó el pelinegro a mi hermana.

Ella asintió levemente y sonrió delicadamente para luego afirmar aun insegura– puedes venir con nosotros.

-Creo que entonces serás el ultimo infernal –solté con voz calma a modo de presagio, ni siquiera sé porque lo dije pero en ese momento realmente lo creía y tuve razón. No fue el último de los grandes legionarios que conocería pero si él ultimo en unirse ya que días más tarde, Konan nos informaba que una criatura particular a la que ella no se atrevía llamar humano se había unido a las divisiones de Amegakure como espía, el nombre que le había otorgado era Zetsu.

-Entonces… ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó el hombre que se identificó a sí mismo como Itachi Uchiha.

-Kirigakure –respondí secamente.

No podía evitarlo. La primera impresión que había tenido sobre él no lograba diluirse, ya llevábamos tres días viajando y aún así el rechazo que yo sentía por ese sujeto no se esfumaba. No me importaba que tan parecida fuese su esencia a la de mi hermana, había algo en él que no me gustaba, creo que era una cuestión de piel.

-La sangrienta Aldea de la Niebla –murmuró aunque tanto Katsu como yo fuimos capaces de oírlo– de ahí provienes ¿verdad, Kasumi?

-Sí, aunque lo olvidé por mucho tiempo –respondió la pelirroja posando su vista al frente para notar que entrabamos en terreno del País del Agua.

-Katsu –la llamé y se detuvo curiosa para verme, coloqué fraternalmente mis manos en sus hombros y seriamente le dije– Que no te asuste lo que te espera, no dañes tu propia alma y no te disculpes por lo pasado –y luego le sonreí esperando alivianar esa tensión que había en su cuerpo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y luego asintió, entonces supe que verdaderamente había entendido lo que le había querido decir.

No quisiera que este lugar te aprisione hermana pero parece ser que nunca fui bueno para animarte. Tú eres la que siempre estás ahí, cuidándome, y yo no soy siquiera capaz de alivianar este dolor que sientes, no puedo detener el derramamiento de sangre, no puedo curar las heridas de tu corazón. Solo puedo rodearte de buenos momentos, no puedo hacer nada por el pasado y lo acepto pero que realmente me aterra es no poder hacer nada por el retorcido y macabro presente que constantemente te lastima y nadie lo ve. Me siento como un simple y mediocre espectador que ve lo que te daña y no lo puede eliminar.

Al avanzar dentro del húmedo paisaje era como adentrarse en el corazón de Kasumi, como revolver viejas y dolorosas memorias así que me mantuve pendiente de su estado emocional. Pero de alguna manera podía notar como este extraño que ahora nos acompañaba se acoplaba a Katsu, aunque no mostraba señal alguna físicamente su mirada reflejaba su sentir. Sufría y se resistía internamente a avanzar, justo igual que mi hermana, él era como su reflejo y yo solo podía observarlos con mis ojos inquietos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sabía específicamente que hacía yo con ellos. Había algo que me impulsaba a seguirla. Sentía que esa peculiar mujer poseía un alma tan atormentada como la mía. Yo tengo mi objetivo en claro, siempre ha sido así, entonces ¿por qué dudo frente a ella? ¿Qué hay en ella que es tan espeluznantemente familiar? Y ¿qué nos quiso decir en verdad Nekobaa? Aun hay cosas de mi mismo que no entiendo. ¿Podrá acaso ser ella quien me ayude a ver mi otro yo? Siento que muchas de las respuestas que busco están dentro de mí y me desespera no ser capaz de verlas, pero supongo que el tiempo me presentara las revelaciones que ahora se me hacen tan distantes.

Al llegar al territorio del País del Agua, Deidara le dijo algo a Kasumi que resulto abstracto para mí. Pero no puede evitar apropiarme de la frase, aunque nunca intente disculparme por lo pasado, solo protegí aquello que era importante para mí. Esa decisión tomada hace tanto tiempo sigue teniendo la misma validez para mí a pesar de los años, en síntesis, si volviera a nacer lo haría de nuevo.

¿Será que Kasumi también tiene una historia similar que contar? Supongo que los ninjas más poderosos son respaldados por las historias más dolorosas. Es imposible para un shinobi ser un instrumento sin emociones, a pesar de que el ideal de perfecto guerrero dicte lo contrario. Supongo que todos necesitamos motivación a la hora de arriesgar la vida, y en el campo de batalla no te preguntas si sobrevivirás, das por sentado que así será cuando recuerdas por qué o por quién peleas.

-¿Puedo contarte algo? –preguntó la Terumi despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Humm? –mascullé entre dientes y luego asentí levemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Esta niebla oculta una peligrosa aldea con peligrosos secretos –comentó vagamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia– no puedo escapar de la melancolía.

-No cuando se instala en tu corazón –respondí mimetizando mis emociones con las de ella y luego indagué recordando el tema principal– pero no era eso de lo que me querías hablar, ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Es un poco delicado, si te lo cuanto… ¿A cambio prometes no contárselo a nadie? –me solicitó de una manera por demás tierna.

-En ese caso prometo no decírselo a nadie –afirmé seriamente y luego agregué– hagamos una promesa y si miento me harás tragar cientos de kunais –a lo que ella se sonrió por lo extremista de la medida.

-Hay una historia que es doblada y retorcida que se cuenta y divulga en Kirigakure –anunció revolviendo el pasado– un ardiente secreto se esconde entre esta niebla.

-Puedes descubrirla y contármela si lo deseas –solté y di pie para que el relato comenzara.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la niebla no era sangrienta existían dos hermanas que eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero aun así se amaban y amaban a su padre –comenzó a relatar e intente no inmutarme– pero un día la hermana menor asesinó a su padre y se ganó el odio de la hermana mayor.

-¡Katsu! Eso es no… –intentó acotar el rubio pero Kasumi prosiguió con el relato interrumpiendo las palabras de su hermano.

-Hay una trampa en la interminable noche de la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla, los días oscuros que ni siquiera parecen reales no dejan Kirigakure desde entonces, ese fue el principio del fin, ese fue el principio de la Sangrienta Aldea de la Niebla –enunció y para ser sincero el relato me obligó a agudizar mis sentidos, era más que obvio que esas palabras encerraban mucho más de lo que superficialmente se puede apreciar.

-Imagino que la hermana menor perdió el significado de su existencia –solté y aunque la pelirroja no mostró reacción sentí la ira de Deidara por lo cual supe que mis conclusiones habían sido acertadas– después de que destrozan todas las cosas en las que ella creía no puede escapar, no sabe a dónde ir…

Esperé por unos segundos alguna reacción de la dama de ojos celestes pero solo siguió caminando en frente de mí hundiéndose en la niebla, por lo cual, verdaderamente no pude ver su rostro pero si sentía la molestia de Deidara, quien iba a mi lado y cuyo deseo de volarme en pedazos se incrementaba con cada una de mis palabras, pero aun así continué– ella supo entonces que la fe es falsa en este mundo y desesperación es lo único verdadero que tiene, el pasado que no puede regresar.

Deidara llegó a su límite y sujetándome violentamente desde el cuello me gritó– si te has dado cuenta ¡¿por qué no lo dices y ya?! ¡¿Por qué la torturas así?!

-Porque él también lo hizo, no me está torturando a mí, se está torturando a sí mismo –argumentó Kasumi, leyéndome como al más básico de los libros y al voltearse para vernos, me adentré en su mirada con un deseo egoísta. Quiero que poses tus ojos en mi verdadero yo, quiero perdonar a tu lado caprichoso, ese que me llevó a este extremo y quiero que entiendas a mi otro yo, porque sé que tu eres la única capaz de hacerlo.

Aun con un gesto de desprecio, Deidara me soltó paulatinamente al oír la explicación de la pelirroja. Él estaba muy molesto y no puedo culparlo, no era capaz de comprender lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo en ese entonces.

000000000

Finalmente apareció Itachi, el ultimo legionario.


	9. El Origen de la Decadencia

**El Origen de la Decadencia**

Deidara continuó molesto el resto del viaje. Desde ese altercado con Itachi los tres habíamos permanecido en silencio y conforme avanzábamos la niebla comenzaba a tornarse más y más espesa. El roció que descansa sobre la hierba de mi pueblo natal se vuelve invisible ante mis ojos y la luz de las luciérnagas se difuminan sin desvanecerse por completo, se marchan al profundo y oscuro cielo donde continuaran brillando.

Y casi sin darme cuenta comienzo a vagar entre mis memorias perdidas. El sonido de alguien cantando vino desde la niebla acompañada de una melodía sin ataduras que me invita al paraíso, los recuerdos eternos se tejen entre en ella, más hermosos en cada nota. Y entonces reconozco mi propia voz, soy yo la que canta y una silueta familiar se balancea silenciosamente para bailar en este solitario valle. Mi hermana esta danzando al compás de la música y mi voz llena de dulce palabras el ambiente ¿de cuándo es este recuerdo? ¿Yo tenía cuatro, tal vez cinco años? Pongo en alto mi ciego anhelo y sonrío. Estoy en un sueño en donde si estiro mi mano se desvanecerá. Trazo la luz de la luna con la suave punta de mi dedo, marcándole a mi hermana lo infinito de la inmensidad del cielo, todo se revelará y será nuestro creía ilusamente. Había mucho más para ver atravesando la niebla.

Y penetrando el bosque que antecede mi amada y odiada Kirigakure comienzo a sentir emociones que estaban dormidas en mi mientras el viento sopla a través del tiempo; el recuerdo fugaz de mi mejor amigo se me viene a la mente y me parece verlo parado ahí, esperando por mí, esperando para que volvamos a casa juntos por el camino de siempre pero no es verdad, ya no está ahí y estos viejos arboles son los testigos silenciosos del por qué.

Cuando en el cruce de vuelta a casa dijiste por primera vez _"volvamos juntos"_ yo me sentí realmente feliz. Fui tan feliz y tuvimos tantas aventuras en esta aldea, al final de ese verano hablamos y reímos viendo la puesta del sol, viendo las estrellas, jamás olvidare aquella sonrisa que el borde de tu mascara mostró y a pesar de todo me sonreíste hasta el final. Nunca olvidé las esperanzas y los sueños que compartimos al final de aquel último verano, estaba segura de que compartiríamos muchos más, y ahora esos son solo recuerdos. No pude decirte adiós y sonreír, no pude contener las lágrimas y aunque fue triste, esos son mis mejores recuerdos. Y ahora otro verano sin ti está a punto de terminar, bajo el sol y la luna nuestra amistad vivirá, y solo deseo que nunca te olvides de mi. Yo sé que no te olvidaré, aquí estarás siempre en mis sueños.

Por esos días, un repentino cambio de rumbo nos separó y un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad me invadió, juntos hemos luchado por nuestra Kirigakure, una Kirigakure que nos pagó dándonos la espalda. Una Kirigakure a la que hoy regreso no para enfrentar el pasado, sino para buscar respuestas.

-¡Katsu! –la potente voz de Deidara me despertó de golpe.

-¿Humm? –pregunté algo confusa.

-¿Dónde estabas? –indagó mi hermano sorprendido de que dejara divagar mi mente de tal manera estando tan cerca de Kirigakure.

-Lo siento… ¿qué me decías? –me excusé sin poder buscar una explicación apropiada a lo que acababa de acontecer.

-Te preguntamos por donde vamos ahora –repitió Itachi y entonces cerré mis ojos como cuando era niña.

Quería enfocarme, quería alejar los recuerdos pero se tornaba difícil ya que estaba usando el mismo método que cuando era niña, anulé mi visión y agudicé mis demás sentidos para seguir el camino a casa. La humedad se coló por mi nariz y el sonido a agua corriendo fue dándome la ubicación exacta de donde estábamos, la tarea se simplificó cuando pude percibir que cada árbol, cada roca y cada arbusto seguí en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado. Esta sensación de pertenencia me reconfortó y serenó, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Por aquí –señalé siguiendo el sendero que conducía a la entrada más oculta de la aldea mientras me auto engañaba pensando que todo sería como antes, como cuando fui feliz en esta húmeda tierra.

Pasamos la cerca, habíamos logrado infiltrarnos con éxito. Nos vestimos como capas negras para ocultar nuestros rostros pero para mi sorpresa ni un alma vagaba por las calles aquella noche, varios negocios de mi infancia estaban cerrados y algunos shinobis hacían guardia por las calles como si del más déspota régimen se tratase.

-Escóndanse hasta el amanecer –les solicité a Itachi y Deidara ingresando por la fuerza a la antigua panadería que guardaba los últimos recuerdos de mi vida en Kirigakure.

-Pero, ¿tú qué harás? –indagó Deidara con preocupación.

-Volveré a la raíz, debo saber que sucedió con este sitio –anuncié y al instante recordé la promesa que mi sensei me había hecho. ¡Si se atrevió a romperla juro que…!

-¡No se te ocurrirá ir por Yagura ahora! –me advirtió Deidara anticipándose a mis pensamientos y debo reconocer que sus palabras me sirvieron para calmar mis nervios.

-No –respondí y luego agregué– solo iré a ver a mi hermana esta noche pero tranquilícense, no haré nada imprudente.

No estoy segura si les mentí a ellos o a mí misma, pero tras estas palabras me dirigí a mi antigua casa, cada vez mas consternada por el desolador panorama que mi tan gloriosa Aldea exhibía. Recorrí el camino de siempre, crucé sin mirar una oscura esquina y a donde llegué fue al origen de la decadencia.

Arribé al lugar que durante mi infancia me atrevía llamar hogar. Observé con detenimiento el jardín donde mi hermana y yo solíamos jugar y entrenar bajo la protectora mirada de mi padre. El aroma a té y tabaco se escaparon de mis memorias para adentrarse en mi nariz y, por un instante, sentí esa calidez y tranquilidad de la cual gocé cuando fui niña.

No obstante, la casa de mi clan era la única que no había cambiado con los años. Supongo que mi hermana hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerla tal y como le gustaba a papá. Levanté la vista y me encontré conmigo misma reflejada en el vidrio de la puerta corrediza. Pero esta versión de Kasumi tenía no más de diez años y ante la sorpresa cerré con fuerza mis ojos y los volví a abrir de golpe para encontrarme con la persona que soy ahora.

En las primeras misiones, cuando debía matar por mi aldea no entendía verdaderamente lo que era el dolor, estaba totalmente hipnotizada y era guiada por el instinto de vivir. A veces solo podía oír los golpes secos por encima de los gritos, ciertamente el sonido se hacía más placentero conforme más difícil de realizar era la tarea. Tampoco obtenía la misma sensación placentera de una vitoria lograda mediante una masacre, que la conseguida luego de una ardua batalla. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Kushimaru murió, supongo que algo dentro de mi murió con él.

Era tan solo una niña pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si existió acaso algo más que yo pudiese haber hecho para evitar aquellos días llenos de sangre y lágrimas. Cuando comencé a realizar trabajos para la Legión Infernal aun estaba molesta con la vida por mi suerte, me resultaba imposible culparme a mi misma por las decisiones tomadas. Estaba furiosa, y volqué esa ira en cada uno de mis trabajos, gradualmente el ahogo sangriento de alguien que gritaba por su vida y los gritos histéricos de aquellos que estaban por morir se transformaron en una agradable melodía.

Diecisiete años tengo ahora, desde que dejé este lugar ciertamente muchas cosas han cambiado, incluyéndome. Nada es como yo pensaba que sería ¿cómo me convertí en esto? ¿Cómo fue que terminé temerosa de la mirada que mi hermana me dará al verme después de todos estos años? No… ¡NO! No es este el momento para dudar. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, siempre lo he sabido. Ingresaré a mi casa y enfrentaré al pasado.

Los ninjas suelen poner trampas en las puertas y las ventanas. Los ninjas de Kirigakure suelen llevar esta medida al extremo así que es probable que también haya trampas en el techo y bajo tierra para evitar un posible ataque subterráneo. Desactivar este tipo de trampas de por si es molesto, desactivar las trampas de mi hermana es más que molesto, es un desafío. Ella siempre ha sido muy habilidosa en este tipo de cosas.

Tal y como lo supuse, la ventana de mi antigua habitación es el punto débil de la casa y, aun así, hay al menos tres trampas con bombas explosivas ahí. Las retiré con cuidado y me adentré en la oscura casa, mi cuarto estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que lo había dejado. El cuarto de mi padre estaba clausurado como el mío y el de mi hermana había cambiado levemente. Por lo demás, parecía ser que la casa había sido reconstruida respetando su antiguo aspecto después del enfrentamiento que mi hermana y yo habíamos tenido aquí. Había claros signos de que Mei vivía sola, no había mucha comida en la heladera y la sala estaba excesivamente limpia.

Quizás lo único fuera de lugar era ese kunai bajo la alfombra de la puerta de entrada aunque, por supuesto, eso tenía una explicación que me desilusionó un poco. Siempre que mi hermana salía en una misión colocaba un kunai bajo la alfombra de la puerta, como si de un talismán de buena suerte se tratase. Dicho ritual significaba que no estaba en casa y no era seguro cuando volvería. Comprenderán ahora mi desilusión, después de tanto tiempo fuera, tenía curiosidad por ver que había sido de mi hermana, pero ni modo. Sé que le prometí a Deidara que no haría nada imprudente pero si quiero ver a Yagura debería moverme mientras aun es de noche, una vez que salga el sol será mucho más peligroso recorrer con libertad estas calles.

Reactivé las trampas de mi hogar y dejé por segunda vez la casa de mi infancia. Recorrí el camino de siempre, ese que me conducía directamente hasta el palacio del Mizukage, lugar donde aun residía el soberano que había visto nacer bajo su dominio a la sangrienta Aldea de la Niebla, mi antiguo sensei, el hombre que alguna vez osé considerar mi amigo. La seguridad había sido reforzada pero, lo extraña de esta medida es que los shinobis estaban ubicados de modo tal que parecía que, en lugar de buscar defenderse de ataques externos, contener alguna amenaza interna era el propósito.

Esta formación me permitió acceder sin mayores problemas al despacho del Mizukage y, para mi sorpresa, Yagura aun conservaba el hábito de dormir pocas horas aunque eso no afectó su percepción y sin dudarlo se giró con velocidad sobre su silla para arrojarme un kunai el cual, de no haber sido por mi excepcional velocidad, hubiese atravesado mi corazón en un instante y acabado con mi vida.

-Solo hay una persona que se mueve así –dijo con voz calma sin ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Me bajé la capucha de la capa negra y le respondí– ha pasado tiempo, sensei.

-No creí que te volvería a ver –soltó sin el más mínimo signo de nostalgia aunque pude sentir como su chakra y el de la bestia de tres colas se alteraban.

-Solo vine para cerciorarme de que habías cumplido tu promesa –argumenté de manera desafiante y él se puso de pie.

-Ella está en una misión pero está bien, es ahora una de las mejores kunoichis de Kirigakure, parece que quiere seguir tu sueño –relató mientras sus ojos carentes de brillo y vida atravesaban mi alma y luego cambió de tema– he escuchado rumores de un demonio rojo veloz como la luz y, además del Raikage y su hermano, solo existe alguien que puede ostentar un titulo como ese, así que supongo que no te ha ido tan mal –soltó con frialdad y fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué le has hecho a esta aldea? –pregunté ó, mejor dicho, exigí saber sin esbozar ninguna formalidad o mostrar respeto alguno.

-Kirigakure es ahora una aldea a la que todos temen –exclamó con orgullo y no pude evitar cerrar mi puño con fuerza.

-Asumo que sabes que Zabuza Momochi está muerto ¿Cuántos espadachines de la niebla quedan? –pregunté intentando evidenciar su falla como Mizukage.

-Ninguno –me respondió sin culpa alguna y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Hasta creo que comencé a temblar, esta no estaba ni cerca de ser la aldea en la que yo había soñado vivir junto a mi familia.

Y cegada por una mezcla de sentimientos, tomé con fuerza el brazo de Yagura para sentir una energía maligna que me recorrió desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y me obligó a soltarlo de golpe y fue solo entonces que lo entendí– tú no eres Yagura –solté pasmada y temblorosa.

-Finalmente lo notas –respondió con voz extraña el individuo que contralaba el cuerpo de mi antiguo sensei y como si de un reflejo se tratase invoqué mi hoz– no estaba seguro de que volvieras, tuve que alejarte de aquí porque tu presencia volvía inestable mi control sobre el Mizukage y el tres colas, supongo que su voluntad se volvía más fuerte ante su alumna favorita.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –indagué furiosa adoptando una posición ofensiva y pude notar como el cuerpo de Yagura comenzaba a temblar.

Sin embargo, la voz de ese hombre comenzó a reírse burlonamente y solo se detuvo para decir–Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que regresaste y me alegra que así lo hicieras… porque la pequeña Kasumi un día decidió irse lejos, muy lejos de aquí… tras la muerte de su padre ella se marchó y nunca más nadie la vió pero el hecho de que volviera ahora me da la excusa perfecta para dejar de manipular este cuerpo, ya no puedo contener al Bijū ni a Yagura así que lo dejo en tus manos, diviértete querida…

Tras tal sínica explicación liberó el jutsu que mantenía silenciada la voluntad de mi gentil sensei y antes de que este cayera al suelo lo atrapé. Su cuerpo aun temblaba pero, por primera vez en muchos años, volvía a sentir por completo la esencia de Yagura-sama. Entreabrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y me miró fijamente, yo estaba totalmente angustiada e indignada por toda la situación así que no contuve mis lagrimas cuando él me susurró– lo siento tanto…

-No fue tu culpa sensei –me apresuré a responder y él continuaba estremeciéndose, agonizante.

-No Kasumi, escúchame… por favor –me solicitó y asentí levemente– te pido disculpas por todo lo que te sucedió, Kushimaru, tu padre, Hoseki e incluso por lo de Mei pero… –hiso una pausa para toser y varias gotas de sangre fueron expulsadas de su boca– pero te pido disculpas también por lo que voy a solicitarte…

-Yagura-sama… –musité con voz quebradiza ya que parecía ser que la angustia se había centrado en mi garganta.

-El sello que contiene al Sanbi está totalmente desgastado y se romperá en breve, no puedo contenerlo porque no puedo razonar con él, está furioso… –yo entendía perfectamente lo que él me estaba pidiendo y si antes deseé con todo mí ser que esa orden me fuese dada ahora la repelía con todo mi corazón.

-Sensei, vas a pedirme que yo… –hablé como pude mostrando en mi rostro el desagrado, no quería ni que lo pronunciara y, entendiendo mi sentir, gentilmente no lo hiso.

Él asintió con una sonrisa triste– sí, necesito que lo expulses de la Aldea, necesito que los protejas a todos esa es mi última orden como Mizukage y mi última petición como sensei.

-Es mi culpa, debí haberme dado cuenta antes –solté molesta conmigo misma, él era mi sensei, mi confidente, mi amigo y ahora moriría porque no fui capaz de notar que estaba siendo contralado.

-Me alegra de que no lo hayas notado, de otra forma él te hubiese asesinado –manifestó y entonces tomó un papel en blanco del suelo y una pluma para dejar asentado un falso registro– nombraré a mi sucesor ahora, mientras aun poseo cordura… me hubiese gustado que fueses tú pero…

-Pero el concejo jamás aceptaría a una kunoichi rebelde como Quinta Mizukage –complete comprendiendo la situación y enterrando los sueños de mi infancia.

-Lo haré con fecha de un año atrás y… nombraré a Mei como mi sucesora –exclamó y muy dentro de mí sonreí porque mi hermana se estaba convirtiendo en la primera mujer en ostentar el titulo de kage en el mundo ninja. Si no pude ser yo, me contenta el hecho de que haya sido ella.

Apenas logró terminar de firmar el solemne documento y cerrarlo según los procedimientos formales, el padecimiento que venía conteniendo pareció incrementarse, era tan grande que se ahogaba en sus propios gritos dolor– mátame –me suplicaba mientras los sellos comenzaban a desgarrarse.

Mis recuerdos empezaron a pudrirse por esos sonidos llenos de pecados. Es imposible arreglarlos, son solamente un recuerdo de mis recuerdos. Estaba dolida, asustada, asombrada y abrumada. No quería perderlo pero lo perdería, no quería que me abandonara de nuevo pero lo haría. Un mar de lagrimas brotó de mis ojos mientras me auto convencía de que lo asesinaría suavemente y sin dolor, él olvidaría sus penas sustituyéndolas por otra palabra. Quería apresurarme pero debía esperar el momento justo en el que el sello se esfumara completamente.

Cuando las marcas y el brillo de su piel cesaron empuñe con fuerza mi hoz bañada en lágrimas y la deje caer con firmeza y fuerza sobre el cuerpo de mi querido sensei. Su sangre mojó repentinamente mi rostro y al notar que los signos de vida abandonaban su ser, sentí un pequeño alivio entre tanto desconsuelo, lo había logrado. Lo había asesinado de prisa para que no sintiera ningún dolor. Pero ¿qué acabo de perder? Te recuperé, te tuve nuevamente por un instante y te perdí en el siguiente, eres ahora solo otro fragmento de mi pasado que se esfuma sin decir adiós.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, no podía hundirme en mi desesperación, debía actuar y de prisa, ya que, tras la supresión definitiva de los sellos, la tortuga de tres colas había despertado y estaba furiosa y libre en el medio de Kirigakure. Reemplazando la tristeza con palabras me obligué a mi misma a olvidar esos sentimientos. Le había prometido a mi amable sensei que los protegería a todos y expulsaría al Sanbi de la Aldea de la Niebla y eso iba a hacer.

Recosté su cuerpo inerte suavemente en una de las esquinas de lo que quedaba de la oficina del Mizukage, el despertar del Bijū de tres colas había generado una conmoción, así que no me sorprendió sentir innumerables tipos de chakras acercándose. Me mordí el pulgar para ofrecer el sacrificio de sangre que mi jutsu de invocación requiere y convoqué a mis lobos: Koinu y Okami. Si iba a hacer esto, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

-Tiempo sin verte Kasumi –saludó Koinu y luego notó el mal semblante que mi rostro mostraba.

Okami también lo notó y no dudó en preguntar– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –mientras su preocupación incrementaba, no podía culparlo. Yo no había secado las lágrimas de rostro aun y parte de él estaba bañado en sangre.

-Necesito que detengan a los shinobis que aparecerán en unos minutos –solté sin dar demasiada explicación.

-No hay problema, déjanoslo a nosotros –accedió al instante Koinu y fue entonces que aclaré.

-Koinu, Okami… esta vez no será como las anteriores batallas, necesito que los detengan pero sin matarlos –especifiqué y la sorpresa en sus bestiales ojos no se hiso esperar.

-¡¿Quieres que los detengamos sin asesinarlos?! –inquirió incrédulo el joven Koinu, la experiencia de Okami le había hecho entender lo que acontecía.

-Ella no quiere enfrentarlos, quiere protegerlos –explicó el viejo lobo y buscó en mí una señal de aprobación por lo cual asentí.

-Debo apartar al Bijū de las tres colas de aquí y para eso necesito que nadie interfiera –solté y al escuchar pasos cercanos empuñe mi hoz nuevamente.

Sé que ellos no entendían porque había decidido yo pelear por Kirigakure una vez más, pero ciertamente no había tiempo para mayores detalles. El primer trió de shinobis ingresó repentinamente y no les dimos tiempo a reaccionar, golpeé a uno de ellos con el lado sin filo de mi hoz y mis fieles amigos se abalanzaron contra las extremidades de los otros dos, las manos fueron el blanco preferible ya que, si no pueden realizar sellos de manos, no pueden ejecutar jutsus.

Al ver que podían controlar la situación, salté por la destrozada pared de la oficina del Mizukage dejándome caer en la calle para correr al encuentro con el Sanbi. No fue difícil hallarlo, una tortuga de esas proporciones no puede moverse libremente sin causar algunos destrozos y, evidentemente, esconderse no era su plan ya que atacaba con ferocidad los edificios y ninjas que buscaban detenerlo.

Los habitantes de Kirigakure estaban consternados y el terror se esparcía, los shinobis luchaban con todas sus fuerzas pero la bestia era demasiado poderosa. En ese instante admiré aun más a mi sensei por haber sido capaz de contenerla y domarla por tantos años. Entre las explosiones derivadas de el enfrentamiento y el caos generalizado emergí yo, aun cubierta con la capa que ocultaba mi rostro, y me uní a la batalla. Sin embargo, mis habilidades no son lo que las personas denominarían habituales. El uso de elementos emanados de Kekkei Genkai es muy raro e inusual, así que no tardaron mucho en sospechar de identidad. Pero antes de que alguien se atreviera a exigir que me presentara Deidara e Itachi llegaron para apoyarme.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! –indagó Deidara al no comprender como de repente un Bijū se aparecía en el medio de la aldea.

-Si el tres colas esta libre… ¿significa que Yagura está muerto? –inquirió acertadamente el Uchiha por lo que asentí.

-Debemos sacarlo de la aldea –manifesté y Deidara se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso? Incluso si tu estuvieses vinculada, esta ya no es tu aldea –opinó mi hermano e inconscientemente le dirigí una mirada acusadora.

-Deidara –musité para luego hablar más clara y sobre todo firmemente –voy a sacar a este Bijū de Kirigakure con tu ayuda o sin ella.

Mi hermano se paralizó por una decima de segundo y luego comenzó a modelar cantidades abismales de arcilla explosiva– qué más da, una demostración de arte cada tanto no viene mal –habló y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo seré el señuelo, consigámosle a Deidara un poco de tiempo –le dije a Itachi sin tenerla más mínima idea de sus habilidades, pero él de inmediato comprendió cual era el modo de operar de los gemelos terror.

Al recubrir de lava mi hoz y me abalancé contra el Sanbi a toda velocidad, dejé muy en claro quién era yo. Pero la bestia comenzó a rodar y usando su taijutsu Rueda Aplanadora de Isobu esquivó sin problemas mi ataqué. Ciertamente no podía permitir que esta batalla se prolongara demasiado o cobraría proporciones bíblicas.

Logré después de un rato herir su ojo derecho a tal punto que no volvió a abrirse. Mientras ideaba una forma de contenerlo, un kunai que por poco no esquivo, rozó mi capa despedazando la parte de la capucha y dejando al descubierto mi rostro. Salté para salir del rango de ataqué y giré en el aire para ver a mi agresor. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al identificar al sujeto especifico que me atacó, me encuentro con unos ojos verdes igual de sorprendidos que los míos, después de tantos años, mi hermana aun conservaba el mismo aspecto que tenía la noche que me fui.

Mientras yo estaba totalmente absorta en mi hermana y ella en mi, Itachi realizó su jutsu de invocación transportando cuervos a la batalla. Uno de ellos poseía un ojo un tanto particular según escuché más tarde de boca de Deidara. Aparentemente, el Uchiha utilizo a este animal para invocar una técnica conocida como Kotoamatsukami, mediante la cual logró el control parcial sobre la bestia al punto que logró calmarla. Fue entonces que Deidara completó su creación. Su C2, versión XL como él la llamó, sujetó firmemente al Isobu desde el caparazón elevándolo por sobre la niebla y alejándolo finalmente de Kirigakure.

Había arriesgado a Itachi y a Deidara para cumplir la última voluntad de mi maestro, por salvar a Kirigakure expuse a los gemelos terror y a un infernal, me pregunte por un instante que tan alto seria el precio a pagar por mis irresponsables acciones como colíder de la legión infernal. Deidara estaba a salvo, puesto había huido con el Bijū, pero si esto le costaba la vida a Itachi jamás me lo perdonaría, teníamos que salir de la aldea a como dé lugar.

De inmediato los shinobis de la aldea nos rodearon a Itachi y a mí y finalmente Mei se acercó. Aproveche la ocasión para examinarla más minuciosamente. La primera impresión que tuve fue que ella conservaba el aspecto que poseía cuando yo era una niña, pero al verla con mayor detalle noté que su cabello ahora llegaba hasta sus tobillos, sus rasgos faciales eran más adultos, se maquillaba sutilmente los labios con rubor rosa y su chakra era considerablemente más poderoso.

-Te reconocí cuando cortaste atreves de la oscuridad con tu hoz bañada en lava para herir al tres colas –soltó mi hermana indignada, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y dolor.

-Oh veo que has mejorado tu percepción –solté con soberbia y de manera sarcástica logrando que se enfadara aun más.

-Kasumi –llamó Itachi con calma buscando que yo notara que estábamos completamente rodeados. Deidara no nos serviría de apoyo, aun estaba montado en su jutsu buscando algún lugar en donde depositar a Isobu.

Otro escuadrón de shinobis llegó con la noticia de que Yagura había sido asesinado y los susurros se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Mei estaba por demás furiosa así que sin dudarlo me gritó– ¡¿Fuiste tú verdad?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí y exterminar al Mizukage para liberar a un Bijū en el medio de la Aldea?! ¡¿Querías medir tu fuerza una vez más?! ¡No te importa quien este en el medio ¿verdad?!

En ese momento Okami y Koinu se unieron a nosotros, miré a Mei con prepotencia y luego solté con desinterés– ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba aburrida…

Quería que me atacara, lo deseaba con todo mí ser. Quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto mi hermana, cerré mi corazón ante ella para provocar el suyo. Quería que mostrara que tan fuerte era su determinación de vivir. Y con esas últimas palabras lo había logrado, realizando un sello de manos invocó su jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua, el cual fácilmente esquivé y me di a la fuga, quería pelear con ella en un lugar más privado. Pero no podía desatender a Itachi, sabía bien que solo los "valientes" se atreverían a "cazarme". Por lo cual por un lado le quitaría un peso de encima a Itachi y por el otro obtendría las respuestas que vine a buscar.

Conforme a mi plan, Mei ordenó que solo los shinobis experimentados ó "suicidas" la siguieran porque enfrentarme era peligroso, Itachi estaba cansado y yo lo sabía pero con sus cuervos, Okami y Koinu allí, tenía el suficiente respaldo que necesitaba. Lo inevitable al fin sucedería ¿sería este el lugar donde yo florecería?

Finalmente me detuve y oculte en la neblina. Aguardé por ellos, los shinobis serian un obstáculo debía deshacerme de ellos. Me sentí orgullosa al ver que su control del elemento vapor era tal que podía despejar el roció en suspensión a su paso para mejorar su visión. ¿Pero será eso suficiente? Puedo sentir su ansiedad interminable, ¿o será acaso la mía?

-¡Kasumi! ¡Puedo sentirte, muéstrate de una vez y acabemos con esto! –me ordenó y entonces noté que la creciente ansiedad estaba en ambas, supongo que aun tenemos una larga caída que afrontar.

Como una cazadora voraz me arroje encima de los tres shinobis que acompañaban a mi hermana encerrándolos en una prisión de lava y llené la misma con mi jutsu de niebla corrosiva; al no tener ventilación, los desafortunados sujetos murieron al instante, casi sin poder oponer resistencia.

-¿Me odias Mei? –pregunté sutilmente sin querer escuchar verdaderamente la respuesta, al mismo tiempo que emergía de la niebla para mostrarle mi forma adulta.

-Un capricho te alejó de todo lo que tenías y ¡me quitaste todo lo que yo tenía! –Exclamó enojada, angustiada y desesperada mientras yo la observaba en silencio– Yagura cambió y yo estaba sola, me abandonaste en una Aldea donde todos lloraban, un maldito pueblo sin piedad para morir poco a poco, te fuiste lejos y no te importó, ¡no te importé! Este era tu hogar y lo abandonaste en busca de poder…

-¿Dices que Kirigakure era mi hogar? –Indagué con calma y luego corregí haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desistir– lo que veo aquí es mi falso hogar, lo que veo allí es un laberinto vacio, lo que yo veo es tristeza reiterada.

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Eso es lo que dejaste! Tan solo una sombra y yo te perseguía, perseguía una sombra invisible cuando lo que en verdad buscaba era la luz de una salida –acotó mostrándome el laberinto de desesperación al que yo la había conducido, pero no era eso lo que yo quería ver, quería que me mostrara su odio y lo que me dio fue su tristeza habitual. ¡Eso era… inaceptable!

-Si tanto te duele acabaré con esto ahora –sentencie empuñando con fuerza mi hoz infundiendo el terror que solo un demonio como yo puede plantar en el corazón de una persona.

-¿Me asesinaras? –Me dijo sin mucho interés lo cual me sacó de quicio– no tengo propósito de cualquier manera pero en todo caso ¿por qué debo sangrar?

-¿Por qué debes sangrar…? –repetí como si de un eco se tratara.

-¿En qué crees Kasumi? ¿Crees que exterminando a todos aquellos que fueron cercanos a ti te fortalecerás? ¿Y después de eso qué sigue? –Me preguntó con momentánea calma y luego grito furiosa– ¡¿Dime en qué crees?!

-¿En qué creo? En aquello que puedo ver, en aquello que vive y respira ¿en qué creo? En mí, solo en mí, Mei –mentí con tal firmeza que el corazón de Mei se entristeció al ver que mi alma estaba totalmente corrompida.

-Estamos en nuestro limite, al borde de la locura porque nunca terminará, ya no tengo nada en que creer. ¿Qué hay para ver en la vida?

-Me arrastré bien lejos por tu bien, me fui lejos de aquí para nunca volver, para que no tengas miedo del miedo, para que tengas miedo de mí –confesé y entonces y solo entonces creí sentir el deseo de vivir nuevamente en mi hermana.

Ella estaba tan indignada, triste y disgustada por mi despiadada conducta y razonamiento que sentí dentro de ella el deseo de terminar con todo, una ira asesina que yo también he experimentado en alguna ocasión, creo que en ese momento Mei terminó de caer y cuando llegas al fondo del pozo y ves los huesos de quienes antes estuvieron en él, solo te quedan dos opciones: o te conviertes en cazador o te conviertes en presa.

El instinto de supervivencia de Mei fue tal que despertó la cazadora que dormía en ella y amasando una cantidad colosal de chakra tipo agua en el interior de su cuerpo, expulsó un torrente denso y curvado que me siguió aun calculando el ángulo donde yo caería al esquivarlo– No puedo soportar este sufrimiento, quiero acabar con lo interminable. ¡Ése es mi último deseo! No puedo escapar de la realidad –manifestó y a pesar de estar herida sentí un gran alivio, el deseo de vivir estaba presente en mi hermana, era entonces hora de la batalla.

-Sin dolor no hay ganancia –solté a modo de advertencia buscando comprobar su determinación.

-Absolutamente justo. Si en verdad hay un final. ¿Qué estoy esperando? –habló preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

-Esas palabras las he ansiado –confesé con total sinceridad y me coloqué en posición defensiva. Era hora de ver que tanto había crecido mi hermana.

Mei había mejorado considerablemente. Ya no era una kunoichi temerosa e indecisa y mucho menos débil, su destreza, estrategia y habilidad habían sido pulidas de modo tal que ella era ahora capaz de vencer a cualquier enemigo pero, para su infortunio, yo no soy cualquier enemigo. Y lo que ahora relato con tanta tranquilidad, en ese momento logró exasperarme.

Al final de la ardua batalla, yo estaba levemente herida y aun poseía energías como para continuar, mientras que mi hermana estaba en frente de mí, sobre sus rodillas, exhausta y mal herida y para mí eso era un insulto, para mí eso era inaceptable.

-¿Estas eran tus ansias de vivir? Sí tu espíritu es tan débil como tu determinación que así sea, ¡sí realmente es así, verteré suciedad sobre su cadáver! –le grité furiosa al tomarla del cuello y elevarla, sofocándola.

Ella clavó su desafiante mirada en mis ojos y entonces me paralicé al comprenderlo. Su espíritu y determinación si eran fuertes, tenía deseos de vivir, pero entonces ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué no había sido capaz de vencerme?! ¿Su cuerpo no le respondía? ¿Su entrenamiento había sido insuficiente? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es lo que está mal?!

Sus fogosos ojos color jade comenzaron a molestarme, ¿por qué no era capaz de comprender? ¿Qué era lo que me ocultaban? La dejé caer sin ninguna delicadeza y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el frio suelo golpeé su torso con mi rodilla, arrojándola uno o dos metros hacia atrás. Tosió sangre y volvió a dirigirme esa mirada que solo me llenaba de rabia. Fue entonces que la paradoja se rebeló, yo estaba furiosa, yo sentía odio de que ella no me odiara, no me atacaba porque aun no me odiaba lo suficiente. Ella había visto como todo lo que ella amaba se destruía incluyéndome pero aun así no podía hacerlo.

Asumí entonces la responsabilidad, había sido mi culpa mostrar sentimientos en su presencia. Volví a cerrar mi corazón y empuñe mi hoz que estaba sobre la tierra y tan fría como esta mirada de placer que ahora esbozaban mis ojos me acerqué a ella y sentí su temor. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y sonreí sínicamente, dentro del ojo más puro existe una tentación que no podre esconder ¿por qué el bello futuro no es solo blanco? La invitación de la oscuridad es interminable haciendo que todo se vea tan brillante pero todo desaparecerá pronto.

Golpeé duramente su hombro izquierdo y derecho alternadamente con el lado de mi hoz que carece de filo, casi como burlándome de ella. Su frustración e ira crecían a la par y con cada golpe seco su chakra se alteraba más y más y yo sonreía mientras mi alma lloraba.

-Sabes Mei –hablé mientras la atacaba con mi tan perturbadora mirada– llegó un momento en el que dejé de buscar monstruos debajo de la cama, y eso sucedió solo cuando pude notar que no están bajo la cama sino dentro de mí.

Mei evocó su jutsu de ocultación en la niebla y me agradó ver su determinación en el campo de batalla una vez más, pero esconderse en la niebla no es una estrategia valida cuando dos rivales con el elemento vapor se enfrentan. Así que, rápidamente, disipé la niebla que nos rodeaba no sin antes posicionarme cuidadosamente detrás de ella. Cuando la niebla se alejó de su cuerpo, creo que tuvo un presentimiento o bien sus sentidos la alertaron, el caso es que se volteó ágilmente para confrontar mi ataque.

-Cuando te giraste ¿quién estaba detrás de ti? –le pregunté socarronamente mientras forcejeábamos.

-El recuerdo de mi hermana –respondió molesta.

-Si solo soy un recuerdo, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto enfrentarme? –indagué buscando provocarla y aunque había logrado mi objetivo ella no me respondió. Supongo que aun hay cosas que Mei debe resolver, como dije antes si algún lado la conduje fue a un laberinto de emociones.

Un movimiento brusco de mi mano durante la lucha provocó que mi hoz se saliera de control y terminé realizando un pequeño corte la parte superior de la ceja derecha. La sangre salpicó su mejilla y pude notar que ahora si ya no le quedaba chakra. Supongo que ahora si tenía un motivo concreto para usar el flequillo sobre el ojo.

Desvanecí la invocación de mi hoz en el momento justo en el que Itachi llegó junto a Okami, Koinu había sido golpeado por lo cual su jutsu de invocación había caducado.

-Te queda un largo camino por recorrer hermana –afirmé y Mei no tuvo otra alternativa más que escucharme aun con esa expresión de impotencia en el rostro– pero no te preocupes, nos encontraremos una vez… más quiero ver si eres capaz de superarme.

-Tus ansias de poder te obligan a dejarme con vida, estimo entonces que volverás a Kirigakure –inquirió aunque sonó más como una amenaza.

Sonreí sínicamente y respondí– no precisamente, nos veremos en el bosque de bambú donde asesiné a los espadachines de la niebla, nos encontraremos en la época en la que se escucha ese distintivo sonido, cuando entres allí donde las cigarras lloran, en aquel bosque prohibido entenderás que no hay vuelta atrás.

Tras estas breves directivas Itachi apareció para brindarme apoyo y junto a él desaparecí en la noche de Kirigakure justo antes de que los refuerzos de Mei llegaran. Clavé mis garras en la oscuridad y destrocé la noche, la lluvia se convirtió en sangre y goteó sobre mis mejillas. Ya que no tengo a donde volver, me detengo en aquellos momentos de antaño donde todo era sencillo y perfecto, tomaré la mano de Mei una vez más en una última carrera, la llevaré lejos acogida entre venenosos sentimientos.

Había solo un lugar más al que quería visitar antes de partir y gracias a la paciencia de Itachi pude hacerlo. Aquel lugar donde el olor a putrefacción llena tu olfato al instante y el moho y la decadencia decoran los santuarios de las alamas que descansan y aquellas que vagan en pena, no es precisamente un lugar para dos mortales. Me detuve frente a lápida de mi padre y pensé que quizás su muerte me fue encomendada porque él pudo haber estado a punto de descubrir el misterio que encerraba a Yagura-sensei. Uní mis manos para esbozar una plegaria silenciosa.

Puede que en este tiempo haya olvidado tu calidez, el sonido de repetidos pasos en la tristeza se materializan como fragmentos de un recuerdo que me conducen a una salida. Perdí el camino a casa. Temí ante la posibilidad de no poder mantener nuestra promesa. Pero hice buenos amigos, viví aventuras junto a ellos, volví a sonreír y recordé lo que se siente estar viva; lo que no pude borrar, lo que no quise olvidar fueron nuestros recuerdos. Ahora todo está más que claro, no te preocupes, no te decepcionaré, papá.

Itachi notó el nombre en la tumba frente a la que estábamos así que supongo que fue natural para él preguntar nuestro parentesco aunque no lo hizo. Sospecho que no lo hizo porque respetaba la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, y asumo que entendió que yo le hablaría sobre esto cuando fuese el momento. Toda esta serie de conjeturas que mi cabeza maquinaba en ese momento provocaron que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Me giré para ver a Itachi y noté al verme sonreír, él también lo hizo.


	10. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Deposité a la bestia tres colas en una laguna un tanto alejada de Kirigakure, después de todo, Kasumi quería al Bijū lejos de la Aldea y así lo hice. No siempre sé como es el proceso por el cual mi hermana razona, pero nunca he dudado de él. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de decisión cuando afirmó que expulsaría al demonio tortuga. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme ¿qué es lo que habrá sucedido?

Esa mujer, la que quiso herirla con un kunai fue muy imprudente… espera, no, ¡NO! Quiso llamar su atención, ahora lo que pienso esa mujer era muy parecida a Katsu salvo por los ojos y el estilo del cabello. ¿Será ella Mei Terumi? Puede que ella sea su hermana de sangre y puede que yo no entienda lo que es eso, pero aun así… aun así siento que el vínculo que me une a Katsu es muy fuerte. Aun cuando nosotros dos somos seres a parte siento que realmente somos gemelos, como las dos partes de una señal simétrica que está en el cielo y nada la puede perturbar, porque nada puede ¿o sí?

¡AH! ¡¿Por qué siento tanta inseguridad ahora mismo?! La noche está a punto de desaparecer y aun así, se está volviendo nostálgica. Siento como si esta sensación proviniera de un mal sueño, ¿tengo miedo ó es otra cosa? Estoy temblando y siento como si el cielo se hubiese caído, ¿es alcanzable lo inalcanzable? ¿Es alterable lo inalterable? El fin de la noche no marca esta melancolía, no… proviene de otro lado, proviene desde el fondo de mi pecho. Siempre marchamos con ritmo propio pero sincronizado, si pierdo el camino solo cierro mis ojos y siento su pulso llamándome y me siento ansioso porque sé que pronto se completará lo que yace inconcluso, pronto la complicidad volverá y la soledad se alejará, será maravilloso, será artístico.

Al mirar atrás, mucho más atrás de lo que me gustaría, me veo incomprendido, veo que nadie más me ve, veo que a nadie le intereso, veo que me desvanezco, me veo solo pero ahora parece tan lejano del lugar de donde vengo. Porque al lugar que regreso es donde esta quien me ve, quien me entiende, escucha y aprecia.

Entonces… ¿por qué es que aun así siento dolor? Es como si el mar se partiera en dos, pudo oírlo muy dentro de mí ser, temo que quieras fluir, que quieras volver a lo natural. No puedo competir con Mei y no quiero sujetarte ni escapar. Aun si hay tormenta en mi corazón, aun si todo está oscuro sigo sintiendo que es la tierra la que gira para nosotros y no al revés. Aunque sea extenuante a veces sé que puedo seguir sonriendo y con la mirada al frente porque tu estarás a mi lado.

De nada sirve que me desespere, quiero vivir el día a día sin temer a la tempestad de mañana, vivir el día a pesar del incierto mañana supongo que así se fortalecerá mi alma. No importa lo que digan, no importa lo que pase, somos gemelos y estamos unidos por un vínculo mucho más especial que el convencional.

Aun estoy muy lejos de Kirigakure y después de todo Katsu está con ese tal Itachi. Lo que me lleva a ese extraño shinobi ya que, por otra parte, tenemos esa miserable, misteriosa y cobarde actuación del Uchiha, no pudo ser menos artística. ¡Es incluso peor que eso! Ese jutsu es un insulto a todo lo que el arte representa y aun así es bastante impresionante que pueda controlar a un Bijū con él. Los gemelos terror viajando con un tipo como él ¡ja! No quiero ni imaginar qué pensaría Sasori si lo supiera. La vergüenza sería tal que debería usar mi arte definitivo. ¿Humm? Hay algo ahí abajo… mejor desciendo a ver que es.

Al aterrizar mi C2 versión XL, me encontré con el sujeto más extraño que yo jamás haya visto. Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa él, eso o lo que fuese ese sujeto habló– tú debes ser Deidara, el demonio rubio, el artista ¿verdad?

-¿Quien quiere saberlo? –respondí con precaución, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de enfrentarme a un caza recompensas.

-Mi nombre es Zetsu –se presentó esta vez una voz distinta a la anterior y entonces comprendí que su lado blanco y su lado negro poseían algunos rasgos diferenciales– he venido porque Pain-sama me lo ordenó.

-Eres un legionario…–solté al sacar conclusiones y luego inquirí– ¿qué sucede en Amegakure?

-Para ser preciso soy el último legionario, al menos de rango alto, me especializo en espionaje y la razón por la que Pain me envió no es porque haya algo malo con Amegakure, sino que tememos de una posible traición de parte del shinobi de Konoha al que llaman Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru… –solté intentando recordar al sujeto y cuando lo logré me exalte por sobre manera– ¡¿te refieres al compañero de Sasori?!

-Precisamente, Sasori lo está investigando… creemos que logró infiltrar un espía pero no estamos seguros –reveló el misterioso sujeto.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sería de gran ayuda que vayan a ver que hace esa serpiente traviesa –acotó inapropiadamente la voz que preguntó por mi identidad al principio, se trataba del Zetsu blanco.

-No te tomes la situación tan a la ligera, esto es algo muy serio –regañó el lado negro.

-Cálmate o te marchitaras, solo necesitamos un halcón –propuso el Zetsu blanco.

-¡Idiota! ¡No se trata verdaderamente de una serpiente! No es tan simple –aclaró furioso el lado más serio.

-¡¿Entonces por qué le dicen la serpiente banca, eh?! Es muy fácil confundirse –se quejaba el lado blanco.

-No tienes remedio, eres un paliducho imbécil –resolvió con maldad la mitad negra.

Me rasqué la nuca un poco perplejo por la situación y, como no acababan de discutir, terminé intentando interrumpirlos– bueno creo que nos haremos cargo…

-¡¿A quién le dices paliducho imbécil?! –indagó molesto el Zetsu blanco sin prestarme atención y ante mi fracaso decidí no perder más tiempo frente al bipolar sujeto, así que montándome en mi C2 versión XL me alejé del lugar para reencontrarme con mi hermana y el Uchiha.

.-0-0-0-0-0-.

Kabuto se apareció con la noticia de que teníamos invitados y me alegré por un momento al suponer que añadiría un par de sujetos de prueba a mi laboratorio pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver nuevamente a los gemelos terror en compañía de un chico nuevo que se me hacia familiar.

-Vaya… ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita? –indagué con habitual sarcasmo.

-Visita de rutina –me respondió con ironía el shinobi de Iwagakure devolviéndome la gentileza.

-Oh ya veo… –solté examinando cuidadosamente al sujeto nuevo y entonces lo reconocí, se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, uno ojos como los suyos son invaluables pero sería imprudente intentar apropiarme de ellos ahora… es demasiado tentador. Miré a la pelirroja y solté– ¿Kasumi podría hablarte en privado?

Después de tal pregunta, pude notar algo de desconfianza en sus ojos pero finalmente accedió y mientras mi súbdito entretenía a nuestras visitas yo conduje a la líder de la legión infernal por un estrecho pasillo que derivó directamente en mi laboratorio. No podía privar al cuarto de su oscuridad habitual puesto que muchos de mis experimentos son sensibles a la radiación electromagnética producida por la luz, así que la conversación se llevó a cabo mientras éramos iluminados por algunos gigantescos tubos de ensayo.

-Necesitas una prueba de lealtad ¿verdad? –pregunté sin rodeos.

Ella me miró sin inmutarse ni fingir sorpresa u ofensa, luego me respondió– hay algo que me dice que debo tomar mis precauciones contigo.

Tan cuidadosa como lo esperaba de una kunoichi de tu calibre, así que le daré un pequeño obsequio– de acuerdo, te hablaré sobre mi jutsu más poderoso, se llama Invocación del Mundo Impuro ó Edo Tensei, ¿te quedarías conforme con eso?

-Sí –me dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Así que comencé a relatar cómo funciona esa maravillosa técnica.

Volviendo al tema, la pequeña Kasumi aun no ha mostrado todo su potencial. Me uní a ellos con el propósito de estudiar su comportamiento más de cerca. Kasumi Terumi no es una kunoichi normal, y aunque no estoy interesado en sus habilidades por el simple hecho de que no son transferibles, me motiva la curiosidad de saber cómo es que funciona esa mente.

No negaré que en mis sueños más locos siempre tuve la esperanza de que esta mugrosa organización me diera la oportunidad de experimentar con alguien que poseyera habilidades únicas, el Sharingan era mi mayor meta, pero parecía ser que este no sería el caso. Me encontraba yo entonces, frente a una difícil decisión. La opción más racional como ser viviente, sería apropiarme del Sharingan por la fuerza, lo que conllevaría a la completa pérdida del estudio parcial que estaba realizando sobre el comportamiento de Kasumi Terumi, sin mencionar que estaría renunciando a la valiosa fuente de conocimiento que obtengo de parte de Sasori. La segunda opción era ser paciente.

Quizás la naturaleza me hubiese pedido a gritos que intentara profanar esos poderosos ojos de aquel sujeto. Venía soñando con poseerlos desde que estaba en Konoha y ciertamente eran extremadamente necesarios para la realización de ciertos jutsus, nos obstante en este caso, no tiene nada que ver lo que somos como seres vivientes, es más una cuestión de sentimientos personales e ideales difusos.

Para mi Kasumi es un símbolo del colapso. Las cosas colapsan, todo desaparecerá eventualmente y algo nuevo surgirá, es un hecho cíclico de la naturaleza. Kasumi lo sabe, pero aun así lo enfrenta y lucha, esa es la parte de ella que me fascina. Quiero saber por qué y quiero ver que logrará. Hasta que eso suceda, retrasaré mis objetivos personales, continuaré mis investigaciones y apoyaré a su organización aunque la Legión Infernal no me interese en lo más mínimo.

-Dicen que es de mala suerte entrar por una puerta y salir por la otra –me advirtió al escuchar los detalles de tan poderoso jutsu. Era obvio que Kasumi había entendido las implicaciones que semejante técnica conllevaba más allá de una simple y superflua mirada moral.

-Si el control es preciso casi no hay riesgo… –le recordé intentando calmar sus inquietudes.

Pero antes de poder continuar ella me interrumpió– no –negó sin sutileza y luego, antes de continuar, levantó la vista para mirar dentro de mis ojos, dentro de mi ser –puedes controlar el cuerpo de un shinobi, puedes controlar sus técnicas pero es imposible que sometas completamente su voluntad…

-Voluntad… –repetí como un niño que no acababa de entender lo que su maestra le decía.

-Yo fui la última persona que vio al Cuarto Mizukage con vida y, gracias a esa experiencia, puedo afirmar que no existe tal cosa como el control absoluto independientemente de la técnica que se use… claro que podrías someter a un alma débil, ni siquiera necesitas un jutsu para eso, pero si el corazón está lleno de determinación puedes malgastar tu vida intentando someterlo y fallar en cada ocasión.

-Asumo que asesinaste al cuarto Mizukage y es muy sorprendente pero de todas formas, te tomas muy a la ligera mi Edo Tensei.

-Y tú te tomas muy a la ligera el corazón de las personas, pero lo que estoy diciendo es solo mi opinión. No puedes pedirle a alguien su opinión y luego enojarte porque obtienes lo que solicitaste ¿verdad?

Sonreí sinceramente. Realmente me parecía divertido, ella me había atrapado– solo espero que con esto no desconfíes tanto de mi –comenté y ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, con eso ha sido suficiente –resolvió volteándose y abriendo la puerta para salir pero antes de dar el primer paso hacia afuera agregó– Orochimaru…

-¿Humm? –musité curioso y sorprendido.

-No uses ese jutsu, nada bueno puede venir de él –aconsejó y luego se retiró como una fría brisa que está de paso. Ella es sin dudas una kunoichi excepcional pero, para mí, apoyar a la legión no significaba hacer exactamente todo lo que ella diga.

.-0-0-0-0-0-.

Habíamos visitado a la serpiente blanca de Konoha. Ni en mis más remotas alucinaciones pensé reencontrarme con él y mucho menos bajo esas circunstancias. Él ya había dejado la Aldea de la Hoja para cuando yo me convertí en ANBU y toda la información referente a él se trató con sumo cuidado. No solo era uno de los shinobis más poderosos del país del fuego por ese entonces, sino también el alumno predilecto del tercer Hokage. Pero nada de esto me interesaba ahora, después de tan inesperada visita mi mente volvió a ese hilo de pensamiento que arrastraba desde Kirigakure.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para notar que Kasumi se había enfrentado a su hermana mayor y lo volvería a hacer. De hecho, pude escuchar cuando determinó la época en la que se enfrentarían "cuando las cigarras lloren", dijo ella y entonces desaparecimos de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla.

Ahora mismo estamos cenando y me gustaría preguntar por ese incidente pero sé que no es prudente hacerlo frente a Deidara, Kasumi se molestaría demasiado. Ella cuida del artista como si fuese su verdadero hermano y lejos está en ella voluntad de herirlo, así que siempre tiene sumo cuidado de lo que se habla frente a él en relación a su verdadera hermana de sangre.

Es casi increíble verla actuar y pensar que yo hice y haré lo mismo. Me desanima un poco el hecho de saber que ella actuará antes que yo. Sé que tu corazón se entristece un poco también. Llevamos una semana viajando hacia Amegakure y aunque siempre sonreías cuando hablas con Deidara ó conmigo, no puedo evitar notar que se trata en verdad de una triste sonrisa.

He querido hablar de esto contigo pero no encuentro el momento y mientras tanto tú sigues así de estática. Tan hermosa y a la vez tan fría, como una mañana pálida de primavera que aun se aferra a la frialdad del invierno. ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Creo que hasta me sonrojé, que vergüenza…

-Itachi… ¿escuchaste lo que dije? –me preguntó a modo de reproche Deidara pero yo aun estaba demasiado confundido por mi propio pensamiento como para responder rápidamente.

-¿Humm? –musité y solo logré que el artista se enfadara mas conmigo al poner en evidencia la dispersión de mi mente.

-Podrías al menos poner atención cuando hablo de ti –acotó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo siento –me disculpe falsamente y luego indagué– ¿qué decías?

-Que cuando lleguemos a Amegakure de seguro Pain te encontrará un compañero.

-¿Un compañero?

-Todos los legionarios tienen por regla un único compañero, como Orochimaru y Sasori ó Katsu y yo –explicó con singular orgullo.

-Creí que habíamos hecho una excepción con Itachi –mencionó Kasumi de manera amenazante recordándole que yo me había unido a ellos por propia voluntad.

-Lo sé pero si los demás legionarios ven que hacemos excepciones se molestaran –argumentó el rubio buscando cualquier excusa posible para deshacerse de mí.

-¿Me dirás tú, el demonio rubio, el gran artista de la explosión, el gemelo terror de la Legión Infernal le tiene miedo a lo que unos pocos puedan llegar a opinar? –preguntó de manera burlona la Terumi y con mucho esfuerzo logre no reírme. Ella estaba manipulando a Deidara con su orgullo y él estaba cediendo casi sin percatarse de ello.

-Solo me interesa lo que Sasori opine –se defendió él y buscando terminar el tema rápido tomó su bolsa de dormir y se alejo un poco del fuego– dormiré temprano hoy, buenas noches.

Deidara no lo sabía pero me había dado el momento que yo tanto había ansiado. Algo muy especial sucede alrededor de Kasumi Terumi y, aunque sería muy ególatra afirmar que solo me afecta a mí, no sería desacertado decir que a mi es a una de las personas a las que le afecta más.

-Kasumi… –llamé con voz fuerte pero serena.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué sucede? –respondió con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres hablarme de lo que pasó en Kirigakure? –dije a modo mas de invitación que de pregunta.

Ella se paralizó y bajo la mirada y con toda frialdad soltó– no hay nada que decir –manifestó sin siquiera esforzarse por mentir.

-No es verdad –exclamé con calma. Quería que me confirmara eso que yo sospechaba. Quería que me afirmara que si actuaba como actuaba era tan solo para proteger a su hermana. Yo estaba desesperado por verme en ella, por ver que su otro era igual al mío.

-Sí vas a acusarme de algo hazlo directamente –me ordenó molesta sintiéndose atacada por mi pregunta y entonces entendí que el rumbo de mi pregunta estaba mal encaminada.

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión –me disculpé clavando la mirada en el oscuro cielo nocturno, ella pareció tranquilizarse y luego de algunos minutos imitó mi acción.

-No… yo también lo siento, creo que mal interprete tu intensión –manifestó como una niña pequeña lo haría después de haber cometido alguna travesura.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que realmente amas a tu hermana –revelé y entonces fui merecedor de recibir la primera y brillante mirada de esos ojos celestes que se clavaron en mi rostro con desconcierto y curiosidad.

-¿Tú… lo entendiste? –indagó aun pasmada.

-Sí, lo entendí porque lo siento... esto es extraño, siempre pensé que nadie estaba dispuesto decir que es lo que lo lastima –comenté por lo bajo y los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par.

-Intentan… esconder sus ansiosos sentimientos… dentro de sueños ocultos –repitió recordando y me paralicé al comprender que nosotros ya nos conocíamos.

-¡Solo podemos observarlos con los ojos inquietos! –exclamé totalmente exaltado y a la vez feliz de reconocer a aquella kunoichi que años atrás casi enfrento.

-Eras tú, en la Aldea de la Hoja… ese día ese niño ¡estabas protegiendo a tu hermano! –dedujo acertadamente sin poder creerlo en verdad.

-Esto es increíble, parece ser que en aquella ocasión el destino se apresuró –opiné calmándome, yo no era del tipo de persona que se exaltaba fácilmente, pero esta vez mis emociones me habían dominado. Una brecha de tiempo nos había separado para prepararnos para esto.

-En ese entonces yo aun vivía en Kirigakure… –recordó con cálida nostalgia y luego agrego un poco angustiada– pero las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar

-Aun vivías con tu hermana… ¿qué es lo que tu hermana ama? –pensé en voz alta y eso la hiso reflexionar.

-Esa es una pregunta extraña –reprochó ella sorprendida.

-Es más fácil preguntar qué es lo que ama a qué es lo que odia, ¿no te parece? –solté y su rostro mostro una expresión pensativa.

-Mei ha tenido muchos novios pero no creo que verdaderamente haya amado a alguien a parte de mi padre y a mi –comentó y ante la expresión en mi rostro rápidamente agregó– pero no me mal entiendas… a Mei nada le molesta realmente ella solo quiere amar, pero tiene miedo.

-Supongo que a mucha gente le pasa –declaré y ella realizó ciertas salvedades.

-Es probable, pero con Mei es distinto. El amor le suena familiar pero siente temor y se deja vencer por el estatus quo porque le parece más cómodo, porque le parece más seguro aun sabiendo que si se queda allí el miedo a la muerte se convertirá en un karma que deberá afrontar sola –relató y yo me compenetré en sus palabras.

-Y tú la amas por sobre todas las cosas… por sobre ti misma –desenmascaré y extrañamente no se sintió ni incomoda ni abrumada y yo tampoco, comenzaba a hablar conmigo mismo a través de ella.

-Las heridas que le hice son demasiado profundas pero debo mantener las cicatrices abiertas para que recuerde que hubo un tiempo en que las cosas fueron mejores y busque retornar a ese estado, así funciona Mei y, conforme a ello, actúo yo –reveló sin temor alguno de exponer lo que había en su corazón y me pareció maravilloso. Ella había logrado conocer a su hermana al punto de hacer lo mejor para ella de manera tal que ella no lo notara, de manera tal que no sintiera culpa.

-Entiendo perfectamente –hablé y su tierna y curiosa mirada me invadió nuevamente.

-¿Ah… sí? –indagó sutilmente aunque mucho de lo que pasaba dentro de mí, ella ya lo sabía. Deseaba que sintiera como yo hasta en el último detalle ya que eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Lo que me retiene en una promesa del pasado, lo que me tienta es un espejismo del futuro y lo que se nos presenta es otro juego –confesé mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba. Hacía ya un tiempo que me venía sintiendo así, pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba ese inusual sentimiento.

-Ya veo –soltó pensativamente pero nerviosa.

Kasumi… tus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Por qué te sonrojas justo ahora? Es una pregunta estúpida, lo sé. Tu corazón esta tan agitado como el mío, al igual que tú, yo quiero creer que la conciencia se aleja esta noche. Por una vez, solo quiero sentir y nada más. Me siento tan cálido y tranquilo por dentro, no me tengo que esconder… no serviría de nada hacerlo frente a ti de todas formas.

Impulsivamente, giró con prisa su cabeza, quizás para evitar que yo viera su rostro ruborizado y tras uno instantes manifestó lo que nos atormentaba, desviando el tema que yo tan sutilmente había abierto– Hay remordimientos que no puedo eliminar. Esta es una historia sin perdones. Mi otro yo está ahí, retratado.

Señorita dolor, fortaleciste el corazón de tu hermana y aun así te torturas. Es tiempo de callar las voces que te hablan por las noches, yo también las escuchado. Los pasos oídos son los susurros del pasado, lo que se ve es la realidad en el corazón de la niebla y lo que se oye es el perdón que se te da. Deja que el fuego purgue todos los pecados que te atormentan y sé libre una vez más.

-Lo que encontraras cuando te reúnas con Mei una vez más, será el premio por tu amabilidad, lo que arderá será el sentimiento de amargura y lo que prevalecerá serán tus deseos de triunfar.

Me miró dulcemente sin pronunciar respuesta, se recostó en mi hombro sintiéndose aliviada y supongo que su sonrisa serena podría haberse traducido como un "gracias". Creo que fue más obvio que eso, ella realmente gritaba "Gracias" desde el fondo de su corazón. Yo no me moví, clavé la vista en el cielo y me sentí insignificante, pero aun así, no se trató de una sensación desagradable.

El tiempo sigue su rumbo sin importa qué y está en nosotros la decisión de qué hacer con él. Si lo que nos llegó fue la sombra del atardecer, lo que me inquieta es la oscuridad del tiempo y lo que encontramos es el salto del tiempo entre el pasado y el futuro. Lo que yo te propongo… no, lo que la vida nos propone, es el mismo tablero, los mismos personajes pero un juego nuevo, una historia diferente. Aventúrate conmigo Kasumi, quiero saber que se siente, quiero saber porque todos dicen que es tan maravilloso, quiero que lo experimentemos juntos.

Aunque ahora que tu corazón se ha serenado y esa agradable y tranquila expresión se apoderó de tu rostro no estoy seguro de querer presionarte. Creo que por ahora no podrías avanzar si lo fuerzo y nada sería mejor que esto se dé con naturalidad. En este momento, no te podrías mover por el peso de las palabras abrazadas a un tibio sueño. Me remito entonces a la paciencia, para que pueda ofrecer al menos una pieza de calor al invierno muerto que viene transitando tu alma con la esperanza, no… con la convicción de que algún día, la memoria que pasa nacerá en un momento de dispersión sabiendo que está en descomposición, porque no hay invierno infinito, porque en algún momento la primera llegará y depende de ti el lugar en el que florecerás. Seré entonces un simple guardián silencioso, hasta el momento en que necesites que sea algo más… no te confundas, estos no son sentimientos momentáneos.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Quedan dos capítulos, luego la segunda parte :D


	11. Descomposición

**Descomposición **

Itachi tenía la habilidad de calmarme, de devolver la paz a un corazón que no tiene registro de haberla experimentado jamás. La noche anterior me quede dormida recostada en él, aguardando, con la impresión de que tenía algo más para decirme. Supongo que no encontró las palabras, yo tampoco las encuentro, no importa cuánto lo piense, ellas simplemente me evaden. Sería más fácil que salieran si no estuviese tan llena de dudas. Nunca había sentido así antes, es adrenalina pero al mismo tiempo serenidad, es emoción y tristeza, felicidad y angustia, angustia que me oprime el pecho mientras mi corazón se acelera al saber que el tuyo late igual. La misma entidad sintiendo lo mismo ¿si es así porque nacimos separados? ¿es posible? Somos la mitad del otro, trato de pausar esta sensación por mi misma pero, como supuse, no puedo. Y aun quiero decirte… trato de decidirme y quiero confesar…

Estoy muy cerca de ti y aun así, no puedo hacer nada por ti, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te quedas? No hace mucho que viajamos juntos y a pesar de eso arriesgas tu vida sin preguntar el por qué, incluso si ya conoces los motivos. ¿No te parece un poco triste? Dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo sin poder cesar y sin poder fundirse. Si el mundo va a explotar, entonces solo quiero estar junto a ti y así podré, con ritmo cálido, sonreír al final. No tengo nada para ofrecer a cambio más que este marchito corazón, que parece menos muerto en tu compañía. Me recuerda los días de antaño donde todo era sencillo y alegre. ¿Entonces esto es todo? Creo que así es, solo te puedo dar toda la felicidad que hay en mí para que la lleves junto a ti.

El tiempo avanza, las temporadas cambiarán y sé que sabes lo que sucederá entonces. Esta media noche se hace más fría pero solo debes creer… yo creo y sigo esperando porque aun no he florecido. Siento la nieve que cae suavemente bailando en el cielo nocturno sobre mi capa con costuras abiertas, mis hombros están acurrucados temblando pero realmente me pregunto ¿quién está más fría? ¿Esos sublimes copos de nieve ó yo?

Nunca olvides que nos comprometimos a vivir, los ojos brillantes sonriendo a los ojos melancólicos reflejan las heridas del uno al otro. Si morimos por la noche con nuestra promesa de no dejar que nadie note lo solitario de nuestros corazones, es para renacer a la mañana siguiente, para redoblar la apuesta. Y al mirarte allí, profundamente dormido, tan tranquilo e inalterable me estoy ahogando en un sueño que nunca termina. Creo que ahora lo veo más claramente… creo que finalmente lo comprendí, por un sangriento y desolado camino me tropecé con un amor secreto. No estaba lista, no podía mostrar mis sentimientos y simplemente observaba ante los ojos tiernamente sonrientes. No podía irrumpir esa tranquilidad porque esos pensamientos crean la melodía de una noche interminable, una ilusión en la oscuridad incolora. Expresiones abstractas de un sentimiento aun más abstracto.

Mi corazón da ahora entonces un grito inútil que yo no puedo expresar con palabras, y está desapareciendo y se esfumará con el amanecer. Esta temporada de pensamientos peligrosos morirán con los primeros rayos del sol ya que de lo contrario, crecerán para convertirse en una cicatriz que jamás sanará. No puedo realizar promesas que nunca se harán realidad… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Cuando te encontré tus ojos eran rojos y estaban impregnados de una amarga melancolía, tan similar a la mía que pensé que sería agradable compartirla. Recuerdo que deseé aligerar tu dolor, en ese instante no quería nada más, pero parece ser que tú eras mejor para eso que yo. Mis sentimientos a veces se vuelven transparentes pero de seguro tú ya lo sabías. Y aun así quiero salvarte de mi egoísmo, el sol ofrece su luz obligando a la luna dejar de brillar. ¿Podría ayudarte al igual que tu lo hiciste? No dejaré que te hundas en un oscuro pantano. No puedo eliminar lo que se ha arraigado pero, algún día, romperé la cadena de la gravedad para que todo tu dolor y tristeza se vuelvan más ligeros.

He tratado de fingir, he estado corriendo para ocultar que mi corazón latía rápidamente pero ya no más. Hoy reclamaré el derecho de tomar tus manos, nuestros corazones se alinearan una vez más y sobrepasaran las nubes naranjas, quiero llevarte allí, fuera del mundo habitual y aunque dure un instante, aunque no sea más que un truco barato ¿podrías sujetar mi mano izquierda?... por alguna razón me siento nerviosa, pero sabes lo quiero decir así que esperaré. Presiento que el alba traerá consigo grandes cambios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Me desperté antes de que salga el sol aturdido por las explosiones cercanas de nuestro campamento. Me apresuré a reunirme con Katsu e Itachi antes de darle tiempo al enemigo para que se reagrupara. No era la primera vez que sufríamos un ataque por sorpresa, los cazadores de recompensas siempre nos han perseguido ya que la aldea que no solicita nuestros servicios, solicita nuestra cabeza. De inmediato llegué al punto donde la primer explosión había detonado y me encontré con Katsu y sus lobos por un lado e Itachi por el otro, aparentemente querían encerrar al enemigo en un ataque envolvente de modo que no tuvieran escapatoria.

Comencé a moldear arcilla explosiva mientras analizaba la situación, había algo aterradoramente familiar en uno de los ANBU. La fuerza de su chakra era descomunal y solo en dos ocasiones anteriores tuve la posibilidad de experimentar algo como esto. La primera vez había sido con los hermano oro y plata y la segunda con el cuarto Mizukage, por lo cual, la conclusión a la que arribe fue la predicción de una masacre. Si yo estaba en lo correcto estábamos frente a un poder inigualable, el chakra de un Bijū que, en esta situación, solo es atribuible a un Jinchuriki.

Al atacar al primer shinobi con mis marionetas explosivas noté que se trataba de ninjas de Kumogakure, lo cual me colocaba en una desventaja importante ya que la mayoría de mis jutsus usan como base el elemento tierra el cual se debilita frente al rayo. No tenía, inmediatamente al menos, problemas para eludir el conflicto pero supe que no sería de mucha ayuda. De repente, algo me heló los huesos. Sentía como el chakra del Jinchuriki se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad junto con otro igualmente poderoso que, al igual que el primero se avecinaba a increíble velocidad, no había tiempo de nada, esta vez no podría escapar. Creí que esa sería mi última batalla, y lo hubiese sido de no ser porque, en el instante final, Katsu llegó para salvarme. Casi ni sentí su chakra dirigiéndose hacia mí. El Jinchuriki y el otro shinobi se golpearon entre sí y yo caí al suelo junto a Katsu.

-¡Yondaime! ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó preocupado uno de los ANBU.

-Killer Bee, ¿se ha lastimado? –preguntó otro, pero ninguno de los dos respondió. Estaban estupefactos mirando fijamente a Katsu quien se reincorporó de prisa.

-¡Estúpido has desnivelado la velocidad! –acusaba el Raikage a su hermano.

-Te equivocas tonto, mira en esa dirección –nos señaló el Jinchuriki.

El Raikage se levantó del suelo con lentitud, aun sin quitarle la mirada a mi hermana, y luego dijo– solo ha habido un shinobi más veloz que nosotros y está muerto.

Katsu los miró amenazadoramente, y tras un sacrificio de sangre sus invocaciones se plantaron frente a nosotros mostrándole los dientes a los ninjas de la Nube e Itachi se colocó a nuestras espaldas de manera defensiva.

-No creí que el Raikage tuviese tiempo de andar cazando mercenarios –soltó mi hermana y los ojos del kage se abrieron de par en par.

-No queremos tu cabeza, Kirigakure no lo permite –comentó el Raikage y nuestra sorpresa fue tal que solo pudimos aguardar impacientemente en silencio a que él diese una explicación más amplia– solo he venido a decirte que no te quiero en mi Aldea, la nueva Mizukage ha anunciado que ella misma se encargaría de ti, Kasumi Terumi. No me interesa entrar en conflicto con la Sangrienta Aldea de la Niebla ni con la Legión Infernal, pero si te veo en el País del Rayo juro que no solo te exterminaré, sino también a ese que llamas hermano y a toda tu organización de maleantes.

Y tras este masivo despliegue de poder militar, los ninjas de Kumogakure desaparecieron. Todo había sido tan solo una advertencia pero nos había dejado en claro tres grandes cosas: primero, ellos sabían quiénes éramos y como operábamos; segundo, ellos no dejaría que ningún ninja rebelde de Kumogakure se uniera a las filas de la Legión; y tercero, Mei estaba tras la cabeza de Katsu y no dejaría que nadie le quitase el privilegio de aniquilar a su propia sangre.

-Esto es grave… –soltó Itachi observando a Kasumi. Ambos sabíamos que la probabilidad de que Mei intentaría asesinar a Katsu era sumamente alta. Pero una cosa es predecir un evento y otra muy diferente es que este se cumpla en verdad.

-Ya no podremos viajar juntos Deidara –soltó mi hermana sin mirarme a la cara.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –repliqué molesto y sorprendido. Para mi esta decisión no tenía ningún sentido.

-La leyenda de los gemelos terror tiene que llegar a su fin –agregó aun más desquiciadamente.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Somos un equipo, no podemos disolvernos así! –Exclamé mientras mis ojos se humedecían– hemos viajado juntos por muchos años y ¡¿pretendes que ahora nos separaremos?! ¡¿Así sin más?!

-Ella está tratando de protegerte y también a la Legión –explicó el Uchiha y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Itachi! –regañó ella.

-Katsu… ¿eso es cierto? –pregunté calmadamente clavando la vista en el piso.

-Deidara… si Mei quiere mi cabeza nadie más se atreverá a matarme, pero al mismo tiempo es la oportunidad perfecta para cazar al demonio rubio y a todos los infernales posibles –confesó y me sentí como un insecto. No porque yo no hubiese pensado en ello, no me molestaría morir si eso significara seguir al lado de mi hermana, yo que realmente me enfadaba, lo que me llenaba de odio era el no haber sido capaz de ver dentro del corazón de Katsu.

Este tal Uchiha que llevaba apenas unas semanas con nosotros había detectado perfectamente su intensión y yo, su hermano, su brazo derecho, su mejor amigo había sido incapaz de siquiera sospechar lo que ella tramaba. ¿Cuándo se volvieron mis sentimientos hacia mi hermana tan egoístas? Quería estar a su lado para reír juntos, hablar de arte, luchar juntos y alejar esa maldita soledad que tanto me torturó antes de encontrarla, pero ¿dónde entraba Katsu en todo esto? no fue hasta ese entonces que comprendí con tristeza que solo estaba pensando en mi. Era momento de empezar a pensar en ella. No quería admitirlo, pero todo este tiempo que Katsu no se había preocupado por Katsu, Itachi se había preocupado por ella; y aún peor era darme cuenta de que yo ya no era digno de estar a su lado.

Me remití al silencio y callé las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos y antes de entrar en Amegakure decidí que era mejor establecer ciertas cosas con el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Itachi –Llamé para advertirle secamente– ven quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Él se acercó a mí y Kasumi no mostró señales de querer interferir, por lo cual se adelantó dejándonos atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él sin mucho interés.

-Todos lo que pertenecemos a esta legión, maldita y bendita al mismo tiempo hemos sufrido demasiado en esta corta vida. No podemos permitirnos perder a Katsu, yo no puedo permitirme perderla pero así están las cosas y yo ya no puedo seguir con ella, por lo que por esta vez te la confío a ti. Tráela de vuelta sana y salva.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda –soltó el Uchiha empando de seriedad nuestra charla.

-Has más que eso. Lo que te estoy diciendo, es que si algo le sucede te haré responsable –amenacé.

-Entiendo.

-De ahora en más está bajo tu cuidado, fállame y te haré volar por los aires –concluí y continué caminado detrás de Katsu sin decir palabra alguna.

Empecé entonces a recordar sentimientos olvidados, situaciones que creí superadas, nunca olvidaré cuando nos vimos por primera vez. El cielo gris iba oscureciéndose en mi interior por aquella época, no distinguía claramente mi reflejo. Vivía en oscuras habitaciones intentando descargar la ira que me invadía y haciendo estallar todo lo que me cansaba. Me cansé de ver a la gente común sonreír, sé que todos ellos están viviendo una realidad falsa. Se creen muy sensatos pero ¿podrán apreciar lo que han conseguido mediante mentiras? Ellos al igual que nosotros tiene que seguir adelante, pero mi motivación a diferencia de la de ellos, la mía es pura y simple, es la unión única que siento con Katsu. Los que están solos y llorando son los que tienen razón, son los portadores de la verdad… las lagrimas lo afirman, son preciosas y no mienten y yo lo sé porque yo fui uno de ellos.

La tristeza, la soledad, todo es real y muestran que somos humanos. Creí que no podía hacer anda por ellos, Katsu me salvo y yo no hecho una sola cosa por ella pero ahora es momento de demostrar todo lo que tengo dentro, llego la hora de decir "gracias". Has hecho mucho por mí y ahora llegó el momento de dejarte ir. Gracias hermana, por probar mi verdadera existencia.

En un momento dado, ella se volteó mostrándose un poco sorprendida de mi silencio y descubrió con amargo pesar que mis ojos estaban empañados, el Uchiha no lo supo porque venía detrás de mí.

-Itachi, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Deidara? –solicitó mi hermana asombrando al Uchiha por la repentina petición.

-Hmmm… claro, estaré… dando una vuelta por los alrededores –respondió y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Qué te sucede? –me preguntó ella con preocupación una vez que el poseedor del Sharingan ya no se encontró a la vista.

-Somos hermanos ¿no?

-Claro que si… –me respondió como incrédula de la pregunta.

-¿Y sabes que siempre estaré contigo verdad? –solté junto a varias lagrimas.

-Deidara… ¿qué te sucede? –indagó realmente alarmada haciéndome sentir una vez más como el hermano menor.

Pero lo que no sabes es que al derramar mis lagrimas quiero expresar todo lo que guardo dentro de mi corazón, y demostrarte que aprendí que es hermoso mostrarnos tal y como somos.

-Pero ahora… es tiempo de tomar caminos separados –afirmé mirando como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza.

Es normal tener sueños que no puedes cumplir, ese sueño se convierte en esperanza y te da fuerzas para vivir y te mantiene lejos de las salidas falsas, en ese borde estaba yo, luchando por no cruzarlas y entonces apareciste en mi vida y me obsequiaste la confianza que necesitaba.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¡lo prometiste! –gritaba desesperada dejando correr por sus mejillas varias lagrimas de dolor.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites porque somos hermanos, pero la verdad es que ahora no me necesitas –casi se me rompe el corazón cuando finalmente admití esto me di cuenta porque no podía parar de llorar.

Supongo que todo el mundo se queda solo algún día, viviendo de recuerdos, así que como prueba de mi fuerza puedo seguir caminando, aun en soledad. No estaré triste si tú no estás triste, y aunque sé que ahora no lo puedes entender…

-¡Claro que te necesito! ¡¿Cómo puedes decidir una cosa como esa así de pronto?! –peguntó angustiada no queriendo aceptar lo ocurría en verdad, lo que ella ya sabía en el fondo.

… el cielo estrellado es el mejor escenario de todos, bajo un cielo como ese conocí a mi gemela, pero ahora los cuervos graznan y aletean dando pasó a una nueva era, el amor fraternal ya no tendrá la fuerza de llenar tu corazón como lo ha hecho con anterioridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo podré existir en un lugar como este? El lugar que fue tan mío, del que estuve tan orgulloso, en el que me sentí tan cómodo ahora debe desaparecer, mi posición a tu lado ha de ser removida para que alguien con más capacidad cuide de ti y extrañamente siento como si alguien ya hubiese dicho esto.

-¡Katsu! ¡Mira dentro de ti! ¡Mira dentro de mí! –Ordené a los gritos petrificándola y con voz más calma continué– y dime… si realmente crees que algo ha cambiado.

-¡Somos los mismo de siempre! –afirmo sin siquiera pensar en ello.

-Entonces dime ¿por qué ya no nos llenan las mismas cosas? –inquirí poniendo todas mis fuerzas en ello, y siento que estoy a punto a colapsar– Hemos crecido y eso no es algo malo, pero como dijiste, la leyenda de los gemelos terror tiene que terminar…

-¡¿Esa es tu excusa? No me subestimes, sé que hay algo más! –exclamó, parece ser… que yo soy el único que no puede ver más dentro de ella, pero ella aun conserva la habilidad para desmentirme.

Dejaré ir mis frustraciones y mis sentimientos egoístas, ya no puedo ver más allá de ella. ¿Seré capaz de dejar que mis pensamientos tomen esa forma tan cuidadosamente adornada? Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser capaz de seguir adelante para que su mañana sea más brillante.

-Katsu, ya no viajaré contigo –determiné con frialdad y luego agregué– mereces una razón pero no te la daré.

-Eres muy cruel Deidara… y aun así no quiero que te vayas –murmuró con calma mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos hinchados y el suelo se mojaba con su amargura.

No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que pidas a gritos que me quede porque sé que una vez que yo ya no esté tú no serás la que se sentirá sola. Supongo que no puedo suprimir todos mis sentimientos egoístas, pero supongo también que está bien porque es parte de ser humano. Hoy puedo ver que, sin importar que, nunca fuimos demonios. Ahora voy a tomar toda mi suerte, sin importar por cuánto tiempo mi existencia tenga valor porque al atravesar el corazón de tu corazón, Katsu, sé que dentro de todas las personas que "salves" habrá un poco de mí.

-Necesito que me apoyes en esto aunque no me entiendas, necesito que seas mi gemela –dije ingratamente y continúe derramando lágrimas, lagrimas que nadie más que ella podría merecer en este sucio y repugnante mundo.

Ella asintió tristemente, como condenada a complacer este último deseo que yo le pedía, nos reunimos con Itachi quien no dijo nada al ver nuestros ojos húmedos y los tres continuamos el camino rumbo a Amegakure, aunque ni Katsu ni yo dejamos de llorar en todo el viaje.

Pero al derramar estas lágrimas quiero mostrarte que aun tengo fe en los milagros. Desearía poder encontrarte en la siguiente vida y en la siguiente y en la siguiente, aun si eso significara que cada universo fuese más difícil que el anterior, aun si eso significara que deba poner más y más empeño cada vez. No sé porque te he encontrado en este mundo tan desquiciado, pero solo quería decirte, gracias por el milagro.

00000000000000000000000


	12. Resurrección

**Resurrección**

Me dirigí a la aldea de Amegakure bajo las órdenes que Sasori me había transferido mediante uno de sus súbditos. El cuarto Mizukage me felicitó esa noche en la que maté a mi sensei. Lo exterminé porque él vendía información a aldeas enemigas. Por ese entonces estaba muy confundido sobre el verdadero significado de la palabra lealtad. Yo era leal a mi aldea pero mataba a mis compañeros con el propósito de proteger la misión. Tal y como se comentaba lo había hecho Kasumi, alumna de Yagura.

Me sentía perdido y desilusionado. Me hubiese gustado saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa kunoichi al momento de tener que cumplir su misión. Yo ya no sabía cuál era mi función dentro de la aldea ¿y si ella se había sentido igual? Quizás por eso se fue. Quizás por eso dejo todo atrás. Pero esa noche en la que el Mizukage me felicitó todo dio un giro para mí. Mi amada aldea esa por la cual yo había derramado tanta sangre y por la cual moriría de ser necesario no era gobernada por quien yo creía. Mentiras engaños, parece ser que solo eso rige este mundo. Un sujeto a quien todos creíamos muerto tenía el poder para controlar al Jinchuriki de tres colas, un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha.

No le creí hasta que se mostró bajo la luz de la luna y entonces mis ojos vibraron al entender que era verdad. Me comento sobre un plan llamado ojo de luna y me mostré escéptico ante este, pensé que era toda una locura. Pero luego comprendí que yo quería experimentar este mundo de la verdad que él decía poder crear. Así que accedí a allanar el camino para que esto fuese posible, con una doble convicción. Taché mi insignia y me convertir en unos de los más letales legionarios bajo sus órdenes.

Heredé a Samehada, mejor conocido como el Bijū sin cola de mi maestro y me mostré incondicionalmente fiel a Kasumi porque es eso lo que Madara ordenó. No necesito saber e por qué, no me interesan los cómos, solo quiero ver resultados, solo quiero a ver la hipocresía erradicada de este mundo. De alguna forma me alegra que Madara sea quien tire los hilos de la aldea de niebla pero aun así, debo pelear para abrir camino hacia un mundo sin mentiras.

Kasumi es una mujer emblemática y estoy seguro de que no mucho conocen su pasado. La mayoría de las personas repudiarían el origen de su poder si supieran quien es ella en verdad. Negaran el hecho de que se convirtió en el ángel de la muerte el día que empuñó esa hoz, mucho antes de que sus actos fuesen cuestionados. Pero esta situación me es indiferente, ella está decidida a destruir la estructura actual de las cosas para erigir otra que ella considera más justa, todo esto para crear un mundo donde su hermana pueda vivir feliz.

Ese era el origen y, aunque esto ya no se trata solo de su hermana, no hay mentiras en su determinación. Esa es la segunda razón por la cual me puse a su servicio, ella realmente cree que sus acciones crearan un nuevo inicio y yo quiero saber si esta en lo correcto o no. ¿Es posible que los sueños se abran paso a través del destino? ¿Que su deseo lo supere todo? O pasara a la historia como una flor pasajera que baila en el viento…

Llegué a Amegakure la mañana del quinto día de viaje. No siento el cansancio gracias a las cantidades colosales de chakra que poseo. De inmediato me presenté ante Pain quien me envió a proteger el lado norte del país, parecía ser que la aldea de la Nube quería invadir el país. No tuve problemas en obedecerlo, después de todo amo luchar. Comandé un grupo shinobis y no tardamos mucho en obtener victoria tras victoria y paulatinamente me fui ganando el titulo de Bijū sin cola. Cuando me presente ante Pain, él estaba en compañía de Konan e Itachi.

-Parece que ya no falta nadie –comentó Konan.

-¿De qué se trata esto? –pregunté sin entender el motivo por el cual se me convocaba.

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho? –indagó Orochimaru quien se aproximaba en compañía de Sasori.

-La reunión fue de emergencia, supuse que no habría tiempo para dar detalles y no quería llegar tarde –se justificó el maestro marionetista frente a su compañero.

-El tiempo es dinero, deberíamos empezar con esto de una vez –opinó Kakuzu mostrándose tan impaciente como Sasori.

-Empezaremos cuando Kasumi-sama lo considere necesario –reprendió Hidan surgiendo desde las sombras junto con el inmortal.

-¿Por cierto donde esta ella y Deidara? –inquirí notando sus ausencias.

-Dando un discurso motivacional a las centenares de tropas menores que conforman la Legión Infernal –informó Zetsu materializando desde la tierra.

-¿Discurso? –repetí totalmente anonadado.

-Ven, míralos desde aquí –sugirió Konan y, seguido por los mejores infernales, me condujo hasta un pasadizo desde donde se podía apreciar a los shinobis formados frente a los gemelos terror en el medio de la profunda lluvia.

-Tsk… Kasumi-sama no debería perder su tiempo con ellos –soltó altaneramente el religioso.

-Deidara tiene habilidades únicas también, es una pena que aun no las explote –bromeo Sasori.

-Debemos remover esa parte humana tuya –comentó Orochimaru– es la más molesta de todas, no eres buen cómico.

-Kasumi es quien en verdad ha sabido liderar este movimiento –alabó la peliazul.

-Se necesita inteligencia y fuerza y ella ha sido bendecida con ambos dones –explicó Pain.

-Lamentablemente no fue bendecida con tiempo –murmuró Itachi y fuimos pocos quienes realmente logramos escucharlo. Pasó mucho tiempo para que me enterara de lo que en eso significaba en verdad.

En ese momento Kasumi levantó la vista y nos diviso, sonrió felizmente y disperso a las tropas para reunirse con nosotros seguida por Deidara. Finalmente nos alcanzaron y saludaron.

-He aquí a los miembros más poderosos de la Legión –soltó Deidara complacido por semejante reunión.

-Espero que nos hayas reunidos para decir algo más que eso –manifestó Sasori con descontento.

-A eso voy, a eso voy… –minimizó Deidara provocando que Sasori se molestara aun más.

-La cuestión es simple, se trata de un reajuste en dos sentidos –anunció la pelirroja.

-¿Reajuste? –soltó Pain sorprendido de que el tema no hubiese sido previamente hablado con él.

-Después de una larga discusión hemos convenido lo siguiente –soltó Deidara– Orochimaru formará equipo con Kisame –y al revelar esto Kasumi me miro fijamente, entendí entonces que me convertiría en el acompañante de la serpiente blanca para tenerlo baja estricta vigilancia y al mismo tiempo en su guardaespaldas en caso de ser necesario.

-Deidara se convertirá en el compañero de Sasori –continuó Kasumi, probablemente esto haya tenido algún fundamento artístico que realmente no me interesa– y por último, Itachi se convertirá en mi acompañante –sentenció.

La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa pero quien más me llamó la atención fue Kakuzu que parecía no poder creer las reformas introducidas y sin contenerse preguntó– no entiendo por qué el cambio.

-Las habilidades de Sasori se complementan mejor con las Deidara –comenzó a fundamentar la pelirroja.

-Pero ustedes son los gemelos terror –refutó pasmado el Zetsu blanco.

-Eso nos lleva al segundo punto –anticipó Deidara con un sentir agridulce– la Legión Infernal esta presenciando el final de sus días.

-¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser –soltó Konan conmocionada.

-La Legión Infernal es vista como una amenaza a este mundo, todos saben sobre nosotros, todos hablan sobre nosotros –acotó Kasumi.

-Eso es lo que queríamos ¿no? ¿No es por eso que luchamos? –cuestionó Hidan sin entender bien.

-No –respondió Kasumi cortante y luego especificó– luchamos para cambiar el orden establecido, luchamos para que no hayan más guerras, por un mundo donde el débil no sea pisoteado por aquellos que ostentan el poder, donde las Aldeas pacificas no tengan la necesidad de derramar sangre para defenderse de invasores.

-Para que ya nadie sienta dolor –agregó Pain pensativamente.

-Pero entonces no tiene sentido desintegrarnos –opinó Sasori acertadamente ya que aun no habíamos cumplido nuestro propósito.

-No estamos desintegrándonos, estamos colocándonos una máscara –corrigió Kasumi con un deje de culpa en sus ojos.

-Estamos abandonando nuestra vieja organización porque debe extenderse el rumor de que los gemelos terror han muerto de otro modo, las grandes aldeas ninjas no casarían a todos uno por uno –explicó Deidara aun resistiéndose al cambio.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la reciente visita que hicieron a Kirigakure? –cuestionó Zetsu negro con sarcasmo.

-No eres la primer persona en asesinar a un kage no tienes porque tomar estas medidas proteccionistas –opinó Sasori.

-Coincido –concordó Kakuzu después de un rato– tú mataste al segundo Kazekage aunque nadie jamás lo supo, sé que esto es diferente, pero no lo apruebo.

-¿En que afectaría esto a la organización? –indagó Orochimaru con interés.

-Nada cambia internamente, la única diferencia es que Pain sería el líder visible y deberíamos cambiar el nombre –detalló Deidara.

-Es solo una máscara, una pantalla, nada cambiara en verdad –intento la Terumi desesperadamente defender su idea.

-Kasumi, entiendo por qué haces esto pero no es necesario –soltó la peliazul.

-Incluso si la Legión se desvaneciera, cambiáramos el nombre por otro aun así vendrían a detener a esta nueva organización –agregó Pain.

-No puedes protegernos del tipo de vida que hemos escogido, esta no es una aldea ninja que hay que cuidar –puntualizó Orochimaru.

-Estamos preparados para lo peor, lo estuvimos desde que nos unimos a esta organización –afirmé y varios asintieron.

-Bueno parece que la medida de cambiar de nombre no es muy popular, quizás carece de encanto y glamur –opinó Deidara.

-Esto no está sujeto a votación, un líder tiene que hacer lo mejor para su gente a pesar de que estos estén en contra –reprochó con voz firme y todos nos sorprendimos del temor que podía infundir en las masas– ahora no lo ven, pero cuando llegue el momento lo entenderán, necesito que me apoyen en esto, necesito que seamos Akatsuki.

-Sí es tan importante para usted, cuanta conmigo –aceptó Hidan de inmediato.

-Estaremos contigo siempre –secundó Kakuzu hablando por su equipo.

-Una vez no te escuché y fue el peor error de mi vida, no cometeré ese error dos veces –agregó Pain mirando a Konan

-Yo igual –murmuró la peliazul.

-Mi fidelidad está contigo –dije secamente.

Orochimaru no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Itachi tampoco dijo nada, simplemente colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y le sonrió.

-Espero que el tiempo te dé la razón –aclamó Sasori uniéndose al grupo.

-Entonces ahora somos ¡Akatsuki! –soltó el Zetsu blanco dispersando la atención que se había concentrado en torno a lo sucedido en Kirigakure.

-Será mejor que me retire ahora –se despidió Deidara de Kasumi abrazándola. Y luego al pasar cerca de Itachi lo oí susurrar amenazante– recuerda nuestro trato porque sino…

-Vamos, aun debemos ir al templo este en el país de la tierra –ordenó Kakuzu a su compañero con la intensión de saquear el lugar.

-Pero si matamos a esos monjes probablemente terminaremos en el infierno –refutó Hidan preocupado por su cultura Jashinista.

-¿Qué más da? Mientras que el dinero sirva en el infierno…

-Vamos ya Deidara, tenemos mucho que hacer –soltó Sasori saliendo por la puerta junto a el gemelo terror, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Bueno pero primero quiero establecer algo… ¡el arte es una explosión! –aclamó ruidosamente.

-No, disculpa… el arte es algo eterno, algo que dura para siempre… como una marioneta humana –corrigió su sempai.

-¡Tonterías! –Desestimó el rubio– el arte es algo efímero, algo fugaz y pasajero… ¡es un boom!

Sasori ya no le respondió pero se oyó un hondo suspiro acompañar su rostro de cansancio. Konan y Pain se retiraron a la sala de comunicaciones donde discutían algo junto con Zetsu, Orochimaru la posibilidad de estudia las células de Zetsu en el laboratorio de la serpiente blanca. Itachi se dirigió hacia el almacén para recoger algunos kunais y provisiones para el viaje. Yo aproveché la ocasión para averiguar aquello que nadie se había atrevido a preguntar.

-¿Kasumi? –llamé la atención de la pelirroja quien estaba vistiéndose con su capa como preparándose para partir.

-¿Humm? –musitó sin prestarme en verdad mucha atención.

-¿Puedes decirme que sucedió en Kirigakure? –solicité y de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirme una mirada seca.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –puntualizó limitando su respuesta.

-¿Por qué asesinaste a Yagura? –indagué directamente.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Él convirtió mi hogar en una aldea sangrienta –respondió pero yo tenía la sensación de que me ella me ocultaba algo.

-¿Pero por qué ahora y no antes? El siempre fue tu sensei tuviste miles de oportunidades ¿Qué cambió para que recién ahora hagas algo como eso? –cuestioné y antes de que pudiese seguir preguntando ella me respondió fríamente.

-Yo cambié.

-¿Qué hay de "Akatsuki", esta mascara que usamos ahora? –inquirí teniendo en cuanta los últimos sucesos.

-Todos usan mascaras, todos mienten esa es la verdad de este mundo y todos mienten porque todos tienen algo que proteger –me dijo Kasumi y me paralicé ante tal pensamiento. Todos, en especial yo tomamos las mentiras como algo negativo algo a erradicar, sostengo mi pensamiento pero admito que el de ella no es descabellado. Di por sentado que mentir está mal sin importar qué, sin siquiera detenerme a buscar el motivo por el cual mentimos en primer lugar. Además ella no dijo proteger a alguien, sino proteger "algo" por lo cual abarca también ideologías, sentimientos, recuerdos y demás. Tal vez, inconscientemente, nos mentimos a nosotros mismos porque no queremos ver lo que somos en verdad, nuestra verdadera forma nos horroriza.

-¿Qué estas protegiendo tú? –pregunté después de un largo silencio. En eso Itachi sale de la sala de armamento.

-¿Vamos Kasumi? –invitó al ver la situación.

-Sí –respondió ella tomando sus cosas pero antes de irse por completo dio media vuelta y dijo– a ustedes Kisame, a nuestro propósito y a alguien más.

Y tan sutil como eso terminaron los días de la Legión Infernal. Esa organización que le había dado tanto al mundo pasaría a la historia como una banda de malhechores que perturbaban en mundo, un mundo tan asquerosamente corrupto que a mi juicio merecía ser perturbado. Pero la verdad es que fuimos mucho más que eso, elegimos ser el villano para que los buenos surgieran, para que lo héroes brotaran y retornaran la paz, una paz que antes de nosotros era inexistente.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Bueno acá termina esta primer parte y ahora me dedicaré a responder algunas preguntas frecuentes que pueda surgir de este proyecto.

**1. ¿Vas a seguir con la serie a pesar de su poco exito?**

Dejar una historia inconclusa es algo que yo jamás haré, dejar la serie inconclusa equivaldría a no responder todas las preguntas que esta primer parte podrían haber originado.

**2. ¿Por que seguís subiendo esto?**

Because FUCK YOU thats why.

**3. ¿Cuantas parte tiene?**

Son tres fics. El siguiente revelará el pasado de Kasumi Terumi.

**4. ¿Por que no le pones mas romance al fic?**

Deberías leer un SasuSaku para eso, esta es una historia cruda, realista y psicológica... no siempre van a existir finales felices en la vida real.

**5. ¿Habrá lemon?**

Sí... digo.. que pervertido sucio y degenerado .' (sí, si habrá ;D pero no es el eje central del tema)

Así termina esta primer parte de la serie, quizás la semana que viene suba el primer cap del segundo fic. Gracias querida akira por comentar siempre T.T, haces que esto valga la pena :D saludos.


End file.
